Bells of Silver
by TreeHugger
Summary: Glorfindel must wed the headstrong daughter of King Thranduil. Neither is happy with this situation, though will do it from a sense of duty to their lords. Will love bloom?? If so why is she flirting with Lord Elrond?? ;)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - I don't own them, they belong to Master Tolkien. (Except the ones you have never heard of before) I make no money from them or from anything else.  
  
This one is being written as a birthday present for Artanis. She wanted a sweet, hot, romance, which is something I have not written before and wouldn't do for just anyone! Happy Birthday, Artanis! Many kisses from Glorfindel (which is what you really want!)!!  
  
Author's Note: Laerlend means "sweet summer" as she was born in the summer on Artanis' birthday!  
  
Okay, I know that Elves do not force marriages of convenience on their children. So in that aspect and a few others this is obviously AU.  
  
  
  
Bells Of Silver  
  
Prologue  
  
A gentle summer's breeze drifted across the garden stirring the carefully tended flowers and filling the air with their delicate scent. Small bright butterflies and fat bees floated among the blossoms, delicate wings glimmering in the shafts of sunlight that fell through the interlaced branches overhead. Eryn Lasgalen, formerly known as Mirkwood, was no longer the spider and Orc infested forest that it had been in former times. In this the Fourth Age it was a place of great beauty and peace. And on this day its people were preparing for a celebration.  
  
Garlands of roses and ivy had been strung in the trees; silver lanterns were hung in the branches; tall, slender oaken poles carved with twining vines and flowers lined the pathway of white stone that the bride and groom would soon tread. Fair Elvish voices were raised in song or laughter as they decorated long tables with snowy embroidered cloths and filled delicate fluted vases of silver with colorful blooms. Musicians and singers sat in small knots, tuning their harps and lutes, playing low melodies on wooden flutes, and sweet voices rose in happy songs.  
  
Not far away a pair of bright hazel eyes watched the activities with an air of vexation and apprehension. Laerlend released the branch she had pulled back to peer into the clearing and stepped quietly away. The flash of silver on the index finger of her right hand caught her attention. She glared at the symbol of her betrothal, the silver so clear and bright. Her heart was fluttering in her chest like a caged bird; and anger raged through her. To most such a ring represented the union of two lives through love, but to her it was a symbol of her life being ensnared by another: a loss of her freedom and who she truly was. She hurried on swift feet away from the merry occupation of her friends and their lighthearted revelry.  
  
"This cannot be happening!" She murmured as she hastened down a forest path, heedless of the silvery beech trees that gleamed in the sunlight. The day was beautiful and bright, but she was only aware of the pain and fear in her heart. She moved off the path and into the trees, allowing her feet to carry her deeper into the woods.  
  
In a few hours time she would be married and her life would no longer be her own. Most maidens looked upon their wedding day with great happiness and nervous anticipation. But not Laerlend. Hers was a marriage of convenience, not love. And as the daughter of a king this sort of marriage was perhaps to be expected. But she had always hoped to pledge her life to someone she loved or at least cared for. As Arwen had. But such was not her fate. She would be wed this night to someone she barely knew, someone she had met for the first time at their betrothal a year ago and seen very little of since. He had arrived in Mirkwood a few weeks before to become better acquainted with her before their marriage took place. She would marry him. It was her duty. A word she was beginning to hate.  
  
She sighed heavily. Above her the birds sang in the treetops, so joyful and totally oblivious of her pain. She had come to what she considered her special place: a small secluded grove surrounded by slender flowering trees, their drooping branches dripping with pale green leaves and pink blossoms. A small clear pool of water rested in the center of it, fed by an underground stream. She dropped to the fragrant emerald grass beside it and sighed again.  
  
She stared at her reflection in the water, the sun falling through the trees at her back making her blonde hair shine like a halo about her fair face. Her brows knit and she ran her fingertips through the cool water, scattering the image into fractured ripples, shattered like her life.  
  
And yet..  
  
She reached up into her hair and drew out a small spray of silver blossoms known as Celebnellath: Silverbells. She twirled the stem in her fingers, breathing in its sweet fragrance. She gazed at the delicate silvery-blue petals, the slender lavender tendrils fluttering in the blossoms' center. Though her eyes were on the flowers, she had ceased to see it. Instead she saw the face of the one who had given it to her this morning and placed it lovingly in her hair. It was a fair, masculine face framed by long golden hair. His eyes were as blue as the summer sky above. And when he spoke to her, not as an Elder would to a child, but as an equal.  
  
Something fluttered inside her, an unknown feeling never felt before. It was an odd feeling, yet strangely pleasant. A smile played across her full pink lips, her eyes softening.  
  
"Glorfindel." She whispered with uncertainty, and her heart raced.  
  
But then she frowned, her eyes caught by the silver once more.  
  
"No." She stated firmly. "I do not love him."  
  
She stood and dropped the flowers into the water. She felt a twinge of regret as they swirled slightly in the ripples. But she turned resolutely away and strode out of the grove, her head held high, eyes hard.  
  
"I do not love him." She repeated beginning to run, fleeing the confusing, conflicting emotions that assailed her.  
  
A tall figure emerged from the trees that ringed in Laerlend's grove. He had watched the Elf maiden as she sat by the water in silence gazing at the flowers. He had felt a thrill of hope when she had raised it to her lips, her glorious eyes so tender. He sighed and moved to the pool, kneeling to retrieve the wet blossoms. A ring of silver matching Laerlend's circled his own strong finger.  
  
:I knew this was a mistake: he thought sadly. :I did not think I would need to guard my heart so closely:  
  
He raised the flowers to his lips and closed his eyes.  
  
"Ah, Laerlend. You have stolen my heart away. And yet yours remains untouched by anything that I do. What can I do to win you?" He sighed once again and opened his eyes. "I have waited my entire life to find you and you only flee from me. What am I to do?"  
  
He lowered himself gracefully to the ground and stared out across the water. One year ago they had met for the first time. It had not been love at first sight for him. It wasn't supposed to be love at all. He smiled wryly, recalling the day he arrived in Eryn Lasgalen to meet his bride. 


	2. Chapter 1 - The Gift

Author's Note - Please, please, please reread the Prologue!! (Unless you remember the silver rings then you have read the new prologue!) I am begging you as I have changed some rather important things in it! For that I apologize. I am in Good - Writer - Doing- Research mode now and am rectifying a few things! As the prologue was indeed short it shouldn't take you long to peruse it once again. Again my most heartfelt apologies, but this story will be better for my changes!  
  
Thoughts in : :  
  
Chapter 1 - The Gift  
  
  
  
Small golden bells chimed merrily as the seven horses trotted down the beaten path that ran through the northern part of the forest. Great oaks and silvery beech trees lined their way, shafts of sunlight danced through the interlacing branches. Butterflies darted in the stands of wild daisies and celandine; the air was alive with birdsong and the droning of bees. Deeper in the forest pale mushrooms rose amidst the dark glistening ferns. No longer was this place called Taur-e-Ndaedelos, the Forest of Great Fear; nor Taur-nu-Fuin, the Forest Under Night. Mirkwood had indeed become Eryn Lasgalen, the Wood of Greenleaves.  
  
The Elves had ridden in silence for a time, admiring the beauty about them, a beauty quite different from their home in Imladris. It was even different from Lorien. Each of the Elven realms held diverse beauties, each reflecting the hearts of the Elves that inhabited them. It was the sense of pervading peace that made them truly akin to one another.  
  
Elrond, Lord of Imladris, rode at the head of the procession. His long dark hair spilled down the back of his maroon riding tunic, held in place by a silver circlet. The light grey-green traveling cloaks they had worn were packed away as the sun rose high in the summer sky. Elrond's dark blue eyes surveyed his surroundings with pleasure. A great work had been done here during and after the War of the Ring.  
  
After fending off assaults on Lorien by Sauron's minions from Dol Guldur, Celeborn and Galadriel crossed Anduin with their people and cleansed southern Mirkwood, long a stronghold of the Dark Lord. They chased and slaughtered his evil creatures and Galadriel tore down the walls of the vile fortress and cleansed the foul pits below it.  
  
Thranduil had fought his own battles in the north. After much destruction and a great ruin of fire he managed to gain the victory for his own realm. On the Elven New Years Day Celeborn and Thranduil met in the midst of the forest, which would no longer be known as Mirkwood. The northern area of Eryn Lasgalen stayed Thranduil's realm, the mountains being his southern border. Celeborn took the southern region below the Narrows. Between the two Elven realms the land was given to the Beornings and the Woodsmen.  
  
The path they traveled on now was once the road trod by Thorin and Company as they passed east on their way to the Erebor to reclaim what the Dragon Smaug had taken from them. But the path was much changed. No spider webs hemmed it in and sunlight sparkled along the ground. It was a pleasant ride to the realm of the Wood Elf king now.  
  
Glorfindel sat straight in the saddle, his own blue riding tunic falling gracefully about him. His handsome face was peaceful, his blue eyes serenely fixed on the road ahead of him. He could feel the gazes of the twins on his back as they talked quietly to one another, speaking now of the hunting to be had here. They hoped to ride out with Prince Legolas and the Dwarf Gimli to explore the forest more fully after they arrived at Thranduil's palace. Though their words spoke of game and bows and adventures to be had, he knew they were wondering what he was thinking.  
  
A slight smile touched his lips and he leaned forward to stroke Asfaloth's snowy neck. The twins fell silent and then the inevitable question came.  
  
"Lord Glorfindel, why are you taking Princess Laerlend a bush?" Blue eyes moved to the packhorse that carried large baskets on either side of its flanks. One bore the things they needed for the trip: food, cookware, small bundles of kindling and water flasks; and their "fancy" clothes as the twins called the outfits they would all don for their arrival at Thranduil's palace. The other held only a small bush with silvery green leaves, small sprays of delicate silver-blue flowers dripping from the slender branches.  
  
Glorfindel's dark gold brows rose. This was not what he had anticipated.  
  
"I have told you the history of the bush, Elladan, have I not?"  
  
Elladan suppressed a sigh and turned to his brother, who smiled and shrugged, his look clearly stating : You had to ask, didn't you. :  
  
"Yes." And knowing that one simple word would not prove a sufficient answer he drew a breath, feeling that he was once again forced to recite history before an exacting audience. It was all he could do to resist pulling on his long ebony hair, as was his wont when giving an oration.  
  
Curon and Tellenlagor, the last two members of the party, grinned at one another. They too had studied under the ancient Elf's tutelage.  
  
"Celebnellath the Silver Bell bushes were grown in Gondolin, the Hidden City and none were more beautiful than those grown in the garden of Lady Idril, daughter of Turgon and Elenwe; wife of Tuor, son of Huor and Rian. The delicate scent of their flowers ever filled the summer air and their gentle chiming was as enchanting as birdsong."  
  
Glorfindel smiled as Elrond turned to look at him with laughter dancing in his eyes. Then his gaze passed to his son.  
  
"You should have become a bard, Elladan. You have quite a golden tongue," Imladris' lord said. "I am certain that a place could be gotten for you at any court you chose. I know that your sister and Estel would welcome you any time."  
  
Elladan said nothing, merely rolling his eyes eloquently skyward as he continued.  
  
"When the Lady Idril perceived that the doom of their fair city was drawing nigh she gathered seeds from her beloved Celebnellath and kept them always with her near to her heart, wishing to keep something of the beauty of her beloved city with her after its vanishing. 'Ere the first assault she could be seen in her garden, weeping silently, her slim fingers bidding them farewell."  
  
Glorfindel's eyes grew distant. That was not a time that he often dwelt on, his first life in Arda. But now he found himself recalling the splendor that was Gondolin, his home. The music of its many falls and fountains sang in his ears and his vision filled with the white towers skillfully carved, so slender and delicate like trees themselves; the fair houses and courts filled with a profusion of flowers; the towering trees filled with the sound of birds; the wide, stone paved streets kerbed with marble. And rising amidst this magnificence was the king's palace, its tower rising above the rest of the city. Before its doors a great fountain shot sprays of water twenty fathoms and seven into the clear air, the glistening droplets cascading back into the water making a music all their own. Two trees flanked the doors of Turgon's palace, one bearing blossoms of gold and the other of silver. These trees' glory never faded for they were shoots of the Trees of Valinor: Laurelin the Golden and White Telperion. The Gondolindrim named their trees Glingol and Bansil. White birds inhabited the branches filling the air about the palace with the sweetest of songs.  
  
But of all the glories of Gondolin, Glorfindel treasured the Celebnellath best. They reminded him of the Lady Idril: beautiful, graceful, and rare. She had been as glorious to behold as the dawn, or the night sky studded with stars. Her courage and bravery adorned her as a crown. She was called Idril Talceleb - Idril Silver Feet - as she went barefooted more oft than not and her long hair always hung freely about her, like a cloak of sunlight. Gracing the golden locks were her Silver Bells.  
  
Glorfindel shook his head slightly, suddenly aware of the eyes fastened on him. How long he had been lost in his reverie he knew not.  
  
"'Tis a fitting gift," he said after a moment. "A rare treasure of Gondolin given to my bride to be." The words felt strange on his tongue. He had never contemplated marriage before this, he was content with what his life was. His position in Imladris had not allowed for a visit to Eryn Lasgalen ere now, and to find himself about to be betrothed was rather disconcerting.. "It shows that I hold her in highest esteem." He finished quietly, his fingers twining absently in Asfaloth's mane.  
  
Elrond studied his old friend, knowing well the misgivings he must harbor. It was an unusual thing to marry two that hadn't chosen one another in love. But by doing this the three Elven Realms of Middle Earth would be more truly united to one another. Lorien and Imladris had been joined by blood in the marriage of Celeborn and Galadriel's daughter Celebrian to Elrond. And now Thranduil's realm would be united to Imladris by the marriage of the Wood Elf King's daughter to Lord Glorfindel, second in power only to Elrond himself.  
  
: Perhaps I should not have asked this of him. He has never refused me anything and mayhap I took advantage of that, : he thought, his dark brows knitting slightly. But then Glorfindel looked at him and smiled gently, reassuring Imladris' lord that all was well. Elrond smiled tightly and turned his attention back to the road. : He is trying to give me comfort in this. Just once I wish he would gainsay me on something. :  
  
"You did very well, Elladan," Glorfindel said, studying the twining branches overhead. "I thought of asking you to give the seven names of Gondolin and name Seven Gates, but I thought better of it. I am your teacher no longer. The student has surpassed me."  
  
Elladan grinned and looked at Elrohir who laughed slightly and slapped his brother on the arm.  
  
"It appears you have passed the test, Elladan," he said.  
  
"But you, Elrohir, have passed no test as it were." Glorfindel continued. "What are the seven names of Gondolin and the Seven Gates?"  
  
Elrohir suppressed a groan and began to his own recitation.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes  
  
First if you want to know about the city of Gondolin, then you really should read "The Fall of Gondolin" which can be found in The Book of Lost Tales 2. It is a fascinating read. And if, like myself, you worship a certain golden Elf named Glorfindel, then you should definitely read it. But be warned - it is not a happy story. Much information that I am using came from this source.  
  
Secondly, for the cleansing of Mirkwood in the Third Age read LOTR Appendix B. Woodsmen dwelt in northern Mirkwood prior to its cleansing.  
  
Gondolindrim are the people of Gondolin.  
  
Celebnellath are something that I made up.  
  
And last, I am sorry this has taken me so long to update. Research takes a while and I have been busy with a group of spiders that won't leave me alone!  
  
Special Huge Thanks to alliwantisanelfforchristmas otherwise known as Legolas, which is much easier to type, for beta reading this. She keeps my commas and colons in line for they are rather boisterous! (grin) She also gave me the chapter title!  
  
Response to Reviewers  
  
JastaElf - I knew I could count on you to read this, nin mellon! And never fear your favorite Elf will be in here somewhere. I can't write a story without him!  
  
KT Welsh - I hope you enjoy this one as much as my Hobbit AU. No spiders in this one, I promise.  
  
Artanis - Well, here is your first chapter, nin mellon! Sorry it has taken me so long to get it together. Happy continued birthday!  
  
Nancing Elf - You know I don't like to write angst, but it looks like I will have to write some in this one. And Glory is definitely worth grabbing! So I hope Laerlend listens to you, if not I will have to grab him myself!  
  
Elarin - That was a short prologue. Sorry about that. I wanted it up by Artanis birthday, so it was rather brief. But it was just the set up. The real story is finally going to unfold.  
  
Karina -We shall see about my knack for romance, my Most Excellent Friend. And Glorfindel is quite bodacious himself, don't you think??  
  
Lakergurl13 - I am glad you have a soft spot in your heart for Glorfindel, too. As I told JastaElf, your favorite Elf will be in this, too!  
  
Angaloth - This one will be slower in coming than In the Hall.since that one seems to take up all my time lately. But once that one is finished, I hope this one will come along a little faster than it has.  
  
Aduial - Don't worry about my other stories, I am just glad you reviewed this one! I question my own sanity when I am writing In the Hall.spontaneous fits of laughter and talking to myself do make me wonder. Legolas will be in this one, too. He seems to be attached to my right hip and I can't seem to shake him!  
  
Annabell - You are not confused, but I will not tell you the entire story, because her - hopefully - change of heart will unfold in this tale. Let me just say she likes her freedom and fears that marriage may take that away from her.  
  
Jessica - Glory is the coolest Elf ever, after a certain Mirkwood prince. ( At least in my book. I hope you enjoy this. 


	3. Chapter 2 - To Sing a Song of Goldilocks

Chapter 2 - To Sing a Song of Goldilocks  
  
Thoughts in : :  
  
"Lo! the flame of fire and fierce hatred engulfed Gondolin and its glory fell, its tapering towers and its tall rooftops were laid all low, and its leaping fountains made no music more on the mount of Gwareth, and its white hewn walls were whispering ash." *  
  
  
  
Laerlend sighed as she listened to the singers' voices lifting so sweetly and sorrowfully on the air. The Lay of Gondolin told of the fall of that fair city hidden in the caldera of Echoriath and Amon Gwareth. It was an enthralling tale, one often told of late. One of great sorrow and loss, yet one of salvation and the mysterious will of Iluvatar. But in the remnant that fled the wreck and ruin of that great city was Tuor, Idril and their son Earendil who would bear the Silmaril from the Nauglamir on his brow and sail the skies forever - a sign of hope to all oppressed by evil.  
  
"I am oppressed by evil," she murmured, then felt a flush of shame stain her cheeks. "Nay, not evil. But something not of my choosing," she amended, lying back against the cool grass and gazing at the star filled sky above her. She ran her fingers over the soft material of her pale green silk gown, feeling the stiff silver embroidery in the pattern of flowers and stars.  
  
  
  
".There the narrow way of Cristhorn was clove, the Cleft of Eagles, through the midmost mountains. And more is told in lays and in legend and lore of others of that weary way of the wandering folk; how the waifs of Gondolin outwitted Melko, vanished o'er the vale and vanquished the hills, how Glorfindel the golden in the gap of the Eagles battled with the Balrog and both were slain: one like flash of fire from fanged rock, one like bolted thunder black was smitten to the dreadful deep digged by Thornsir." *  
  
  
  
She felt many eyes fall upon her at this part: eyes filled with wonder, amusement, envy, and some with sympathy. For they all knew her feelings on this subject. Why else sing the old lays and legends so often if not to convince her of the folly of her thoughts? She knew what her father was doing by encouraging this singing and tale telling, but he was going about it in quite the wrong manner, which she had told him oft enough. She sighed wearily and closed her eyes.  
  
"What troubles you now, tithen muinthel?" [little sister] a low voice asked, colored by merriment. "Does the music not agree with you?"  
  
She opened her eyes to find Legolas staring down her, a smile playing over his fair features. He was adorned this night in a silken tunic of rich green, a silver belt glinting at his slender waist. She snorted and rolled onto her side away from him.  
  
"You know well what troubles me, O Hero of the Fellowship," she said sarcastically, her fingers plucking at the small white star shaped flowers that nestled in the green of the grass.  
  
He laughed lightly and dropped comfortably to the ground beside her.  
  
"You are merely jealous," he rejoined. "Because I have seen him and you have not."  
  
She ground her teeth together, but was determined that he would not get the best of her this day.  
  
"That is not true. I care not what he looks like. I will not like him if he appears as mighty and glorious as Manwe himself. Or as fair as one of the Eldar."  
  
Legolas laughed once more and yanked playfully on the loose strands of her fair hair.  
  
"Glorfindel is one of the Eldar, silly," he said, lightly, seeing her fair cheek redden as she turned back to him.  
  
"I care not," she stated haughtily, sitting up and swinging her head away from him. "You have never been made to marry, so why should I be made to do so?"  
  
"Why don't you wish to marry?" He countered deftly. "I would think that most maidens at least think on the prospect favorably."  
  
"I am not most maidens, brother, as you well know." There were many reasons she did not wish to marry, but she feared that saying them aloud would make them sound childish or trivial. "I just don't want to," she said stubbornly, twining a lock of fair hair about one slender finger. "I don't even know him, Legolas. This isn't fair. Why can't I choose whom I want to marry? Or.or run off and have adventures with a Dwarf as you have!"  
  
"Run off with a Dwarf?" A gruff voice behind them growled. "A Dwarf, my lady? You could choose no better companion than that."  
  
Laerlend turned to see Gimli approaching them, a smile appearing amidst the braided reddish hair on his face. The Dwarf was wearing rich clothing of leather dyed in a russet hue, embroidered with the geometric designs that his people favored. He bowed to her, eyes twinkling as he turned to Legolas.  
  
"I thought to find you here with the prettiest maiden, and I see that I was right."  
  
"Alas that she is my sister," Legolas sighed dramatically, holding his hand over his heart. "She is spoken for as well. Who am I to compete with Lord Glorfindel of Imladris? Will you join us, Gimli?"  
  
"Or do you tire of hearing Lord Glorfindel's praises sung as I do," Laerlend interjected, shooting a scathing glance at her brother, who merely grinned at her in amusement and began to sing about the glories of the House of the Golden Flower in his pleasing musical voice.  
  
"Come, Master Gimli," the Elven princess said, rising gracefully to her bare feet, turning her back on her brother. "I cannot bear to hear even one more word spoken this night about the Golden Glorfindel."  
  
"Well," Gimli began, looking to where the small group of Elven singers was seated on a grassy knoll not far away, surrounded by an appreciative audience. He did indeed enjoy the sound of Elvish voices lifted in song or chants. But as the young maiden had said it was growing tiresome to hear the same songs sung day and night and it seemed that the only songs allowed in Thranduil's realm at present were songs of the glories of Glorfindel, Gondolin, and love. The Dwarf shrugged. "I will join you, lady, if you will permit me. Perhaps you can sing a song for me that has some other theme."  
  
Laerlend laughed and held her hand out to him.  
  
"Very well, but only if you will return the favor. I dare say the Dwarves have not written any songs about Goldilocks."  
  
"Laerlend!" Legolas stood and shook his head, his blue eyes shining with exasperated amusement. "Lord Glorfindel does not deserve this sort of treatment from you. Truly sister, he may be suffering from the same feelings as you are. Perhaps he tires of hearing praises of you and your beauty touted day and night. Mayhap he is no happier with the prospect of joining with a stubborn, willful child of Thranduil's than you are of joining with the golden Goldilocks."  
  
"I care not what he is feeling," Laerlend said, not allowing the taunt to touch her. She pulled on Gimli's hand pulling him behind her as she moved away from her brother and the singers. "I have no feelings for him whatever. Come, Gimli. Let us find an adventure this night."  
  
The Dwarf looked back at his companion of many years and adventures who smiled and trotted after them. Legolas snatched a handful of his sister's hair playfully, yanking gently then moved past her, daring her to catch him.  
  
"Adventures," the Dwarf huffed as his hand was released and the two Elves moved suddenly ahead of him on soundless feet, their amused laughter filling the soft night air. "I am getting too old for this. Hmph. To think they call me the 'child'," he grumped, stumping after them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes  
  
* From "The Lay of Gondolin" found in the book "The Lays of Beleriand". It is an incomplete poem by Master Tolkien.  
  
Iluvatar - God. Also called Eru.  
  
The Silmarils were three jewels made by Feanor in which was captured the light of the Two Trees of Valinor. The Valar hallowed them so that an impure hand could not touch them. The Valar are the 14 greatest Ainur (angelic spirits) chosen to go to Arda (or the World). The tragic history of the Silmarils can be found in "The Silmarillion".  
  
Earendil is Elrond's father and is known as the Mariner, the Blessed, and Bright Earendil. He became the most beloved star of the Elves.  
  
The Nauglamir was a gold necklace made for Finrod by the Dwarves. When it came into King Thingol's possession he had the Dwarves of Nogrod set the Silmaril in it.  
  
Manwe is the noblest of the Ainur and the mightiest of the Aratar (the eight chief Valar.  
  
  
  
Response to Reviewers  
  
JastaElf - I WANNA GO TO GONDOLIN, TOO! It sounds like a wondrous place, doesn't it! G Well, it seems that I cannot write anything without Legolas so he has made his first appearance of many I am sure! I like green growing things very much myself, hence the bush. They make wonderful presents! I think that I may have split personality disorder.seems you think so, too! G  
  
alliwantisanelfforchristmas - Thank you for beta reading this and keeping my wicked commas that I hope are calming down at last! I know that Legolas is back at your house in his speedo. Sorry about using all the suntan lotion though!  
  
Artanis - I should be thanking you for allowing me to write this story! I hope you continue to enjoy it. Happy birthday again!  
  
Nancing Elf - You like Voronwe?? So do I! He is a great character and you should write a story about him! Or I will have to do it! . I have been enjoying my research. There are so many wonderful tales out there waiting to be told, aren't there!  
  
queenie - I have also felt that Glory is overlooked. I haven't attempted a romance before so thank you for your vote of confidence. I do need a break from the craziness of my other "work of art"!  
  
Irena - Thank you ! Thank you! So do you!!  
  
Lakergurl13 - I never thought that Elladan's asking about the bush was like Brethil's never shutting up, but I see the similarities now that you mentioned it. And hey! What is wrong with bushes?? I happen to like them very much myself! grin  
  
Karina - No spiders in this one, 'tis a romance after all. I am glad to see that you missed Glory, Elladan, and Elrohir, too! My biggest complaint about the movie, which I adore btw, is Glorfindel's absence and that of the other famous Rivendell Elves. But I guess that I have no say in how things were done and that is the way it goes. Looks for a shovel and wonders where PJ is JK.I think.  
  
Angaloth - I am glad that you are enjoying this little tale of mine as well. As to my other fics, yes, at times they were hard to write. Angst, which comes so easily to other writers, is very hard for me to do at times. I become so immersed in the characters that it tends to depress me when I write it. This will sound strange, but thank you for crying when you read my other fic. I guess I did my job! Also thank you for telling your friends about my stories! I really appreciate that!  
  
Jay - We all seem to prefer Legolas, Aragorn or Frodo, so I am enjoying concentrating on Glorfindel. He is one of my most favorite characters and I am glad for the chance to write something about him. But as you saw, Legolas had to be in this, too! Can't seem to leave him behind! As to the swiftness of my review, I check my emails in the morning and if I have the chance I go and r/r immediately! Unfortunately I am not always able to do that!  
  
Jade - Thank you so much for taking a chance on my Glorfindel story! Legolas is in it, too, as you saw. Thus far I have managed to write one tiny snippet without him being in it. (sighs) Don't we all just love him!! 


	4. Chapter 3 - A Song on the Air

Chapter 3 - A Song on the Air  
  
  
  
Glorfindel took a brush from his pack and began to slide it over Asfaloth's snowy neck. The horse leaned toward him, enjoying the ministrations that his master performed. It was calming and pleasant for them both and the horse sensed that the one brushing him needed the comfort of it more than he did. Though he appeared serene on the surface, the Elf was beginning to feel somewhat apprehensive about what was to happen. It had been easy not to dwell on it when he had been in Imladris as so many other things there occupied his mind and his time, but now as they were nearing their destination he felt somewhat anxious. On the morrow he would be meeting for the first time the one he would marry. They would take part in the exchanging of silver rings in the betrothal ceremony, then one year would pass before the actual nuptials would take place.  
  
I would rather get this over quickly, he thought wearily, stroking Asfaloth's nose as he moved to the other side. To wait yet another year. He sighed heavily, all his years seeming to settle upon him.  
  
As the brush stroked in soft circles over the horse's skin, Glorfindel rested his head against the animal, the fingers of his free hand twining in the long soft mane. Asfaloth nickered slightly and rubbed his head against his master's, offering what solace he could.  
  
Elrond, who had already seen to his own horse, watched his old friend well aware of the way Glorfindel was feeling. It was expressed in the way he stood, the tilt of his head, the grip of his fingers on Asfaloth's mane. He had known Glorfindel since the Second Age when Glorfindel had come, a legend reborn, to aid them against the Shadow. During that time Elrond had come to love and respect the tall, quiet Eldar on whom he depended for sound judgment and wise counsel. The strong bond of friendship bound them now as closely as brothers in blood.  
  
The Lord of Imladris moved to help Curon prepare their last camp. Tellenlagor was seeing to their two horses and unloading the bedrolls. Elladan and Elrohir were unrolling the banners for the "grand procession" on the morrow. Elrond could hear their quiet amused comments as they shook the stiff silk out and smoothed it as best they could under the present circumstances. The packhorse had been unloaded and attended to and was standing a few feet away with the other animals cropping the green grass of the clearing. It had rolled in the grass, wriggling and waving its long legs in the air, glad to be rid of the baskets that it had borne. Glorfindel's bush had been set on the ground in the shade, its silver bells filling the air with sweet music.  
  
Curon's gaze followed his lord's and rested on Glorfindel as well. He had never seen his tutor of old appear anything but calm and self- assured. The Elf remembered his own betrothal and the feelings of trepidation and diffidence that had accompanied it.  
  
I knew my beloved well and wished for our joining, he thought in sympathy. I cannot imagine wedding someone in this manner. He shook his head and moved to make a fire in the center of the small campsite.  
  
When Glorfindel had finished with Asfaloth, the horse trotted away to join his fellows, whickering greetings to one another. Glorfindel moved to place the brush in his pack once more, his eyes falling on the bush. Would she truly appreciate what he was giving to her? Would she understand what it meant to him? This sort of gift was not given lightly and he prayed that she would appreciate its worth. His brows furrowed with worry. He took a flask of water and poured it into the basket that the bush rested in, running his slender fingers over a spray of blossoms.  
  
"Ai, Elbereth," he breathed, the flowers intoxicating scent filling his nostrils. As it always had the fragrance filled his mind with memories of the land of his home. He closed his eyes, letting his thoughts wander as they would. Perhaps someday he could tell her of Gondolin and its beauties long gone. But then the sound of the twin's laughter broke into his reverie and he opened his eyes, seeing not the white towers of Gondolin, but Eryn Lasgalen's tall oaks and beech-trees.  
  
I did not feel this much trepidation when I faced the Balrog, he thought wryly, wondering how the fair Sindarin princess would feel about the comparison. But then I had not time to think. I merely acted.  
  
Slowly he moved from the bush to join the others, his fingers trailing one last time over the soft bell shaped flowers, their chiming filling his ears. He glanced at his banner rising upright from the ground. It bore the symbol of his House Los' loriol the Golden Flower.  
  
In his mind's eye he could see a similar one snapping above the battlefield of Anfauglith, the once grassy plain of Ard Galen north of Dorthonion, during the fifth battle in the Wars of Beleriand in the First Age, That beautiful region had been destroyed by Melkor's forces during the Dagor Bragollach, the fourth of the great Wars. It was in the battle that Fingolfin fell, his body returned to his sonTurgon of Gondolin by the great eagle Thorondor. It was at Anfauglith during Nirnaeth Arnoediad, the Battle of Unnumbered Tears, that Turgon joined the Union of Maehdros. Glorfindel had followed Turgon his King into battle and if not for sacrifice of Hurin, Huor, and the Third House of the Edain Turgon's forces would have been slaughtered. The banner had flown over the plain of Dagorlad just north of Gorgoroth in the Last Alliance of Elves and Men. Its colors had shown proudly when Glorfindel had led a company from Rivendell to aid Cirdan and Earnur of Gondor to defeat the Witch-king at the Battle of Fornost.  
  
He turned from it, pushing memories away like so many irritating cobwebs. He needed to prepare for his future, not recall his long gone past. Why think of battles now when he should be turning his thoughts to matters of the heart not the hand. The banner would fly on the morrow as he arrived at Thranduil's palace to look on his bride to be for the first time. He would not be facing the Enemy's armies this time, merely an Elf maiden of tender years, when compared to his own, so why these thoughts of battle?  
  
"Elbereth give me the strength to endure this battle," he breathed, smiling wryly. "For a battle it will be I fear, though not of the kind I am used to."  
  
  
  
"Will you sing something for us, Lord Glorfindel?" Elrohir asked after their meal.  
  
The Elves sat on the ground as crickets fiddled in the darkness just beyond the light of their small fire. Glorfindel's gaze went to the heavens, which always had afforded him a measure of peace. Earendil shone brightly overhead.  
  
Our symbol of hope, he thought watching it twinkle in the dark velvet of the night sky. The words of a song sighed through his mind.  
  
"Earendel arose where the shadow flows At Ocean's silent brim; Through the mouth of night as a ray of light Where the shores are sheer and dim He launched his bark like a silver spark From the last and lonely sand; Then on sunlit breath of day's fiery death He sailed from Westerland." *  
  
He recalled young Earendil, so vibrant, beautiful, and bright; exhibiting the best qualities of both his revered parents. Here with him this night were Earendil's son and grandsons. He smiled softly looking at his lord and the twins. He loved them as deeply as he had loved Tuor the Edain and Idril, the beautiful daughter of Turgon, and of course their shining son. Ever he would serve their family in honor and contentment. Quietly he began to sing, his melodious voice blending with the night's own symphony.  
  
  
  
Laerlend had moved ahead of Legolas and Gimli. Earlier the two Elves had dashed through the trees laughing and playing like children, rejoicing under Elbereth's stars. But now they were merely walking at a more leisurely pace seeing that Gimli's shorter legs could not keep up with their longer ones. Legolas walked beside the Dwarf, the two speaking in hushed tones together. She marveled at the differences in their voices: her brother's a lower pitched tenor; Gimli's a deeper rumbling bass. Two such variant creatures should not have become the fast friends that they were, but Laerlend knew that Gimli was something quite special and the thought of her own friendship with him warmed her heart. She smiled as they moved nearly soundless behind her. Since the Dwarf had abandoned his chain mail he was nearly as soundlessly as an Elf, something that seemed to amuse him highly.  
  
She trailed her fingers through the leaves of the oak tree as she walked beneath it in gentle greeting. The night was glorious and not to be wasted listening to songs of past valor no matter how heroic. She skipped lightly ahead, humming to herself, the grass cool beneath her feet. It was then that she heard the voice.  
  
It was a clear pleasant baritone voice, unlike any she had heard before. It drifted delicately through the trees, mingling with the night sounds rising in one perfect song before Elbereth. She paused listening to the sound with rising joy. It was a song of Earendil.  
  
"The Ship of the Moon from the East comes soon From the Haven of the Sun, Whose white gates gleam in the coming beam Of the mighty silver one. Lo! with bellying clouds as his vessel's shrouds He weighs anchor down the dark, And on shimmering oars leaves the blazing shores In his argent-timbered bark." *  
  
As he sang she stood in silence, closing her eyes with pleasure at the sound of the voice and the words it formed. She didn't hear Legolas or Gimli come to stand behind her. The two exchanged curious glances as she suddenly tucked her long robes into the slender silver belt at her slim waist and leapt into the trees.  
  
Legolas shook his head as he watched his sister walk expertly from branch to branch, stirring them hardly more than a light summer breeze would. When she disappeared from sight he gazed down at his companion who was smiling with tender amusement.  
  
"You know who is singing, don't you?" He asked Gimli.  
  
"Aye, I have heard him sing before though rarely. So they have arrived." His smile widened to a grin. "Your sister seems rather anxious to meet him now."  
  
"I don't think she realizes whom it is that she hears. Let us go see for ourselves what may happen. We shall also see just how silently you have learned to tread."  
  
The two grinned and hurried toward the sound of the voice.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes  
  
The song Glorfindel sang is "The Last Voyage of Earendel". For the rest of the poem, its history, and its relationship to Earendil please read the section "The Tale of Earendel" in the "Book of Lost Tales II". Tolkien recalls that in 1914 he wrote a poem "on" Earendel who launched his ship like a bright spark from the havens of the Sun. He adopted him into his own mythology as a mariner, then a herald star, and a sign of hope to men. Thus Earendel becomes Earendil.  
  
The Battles of Beleriand can be found in "The Silmarillion" (see chapter 18 - "Of the Ruin of Beleriand and the Fall of Fingolfin"; chapter 20 - "Of the Fifth Battle: Nirnaeth Arnoediad".  
  
The history of Middle Earth is very rich and powerful. For more in depth reading there are the History of Middle Earth books edited by Christopher Tolkien. They are a fascinating read!  
  
Thanks to my beta reader alliwantisanelfforchristmas. Go check out her little romp "Elvish Lessons". 'Tis a fun read!  
  
Also check out another Glorfindel romance by LOTR lover: "Anticipation". For another great read on Glorfindel, try Soledad's "A Tale of Never-ending Love".  
  
Thank you to everyone that read "Whisper of the Eagle's Wings". I won't be responding to you on that one since that one is finished, a rare first for me! I truly appreciated the reviews. Thank you so much!  
  
  
  
Response to Reviewers  
  
LOTR lover - Yes, another Glory romance. Mine is a request from a friend for a birthday present so I am obliging her to the best of my ability. Just give Laerlend a chance. The poor child is a bit overwhelmed at present. Don't worry she will come to her senses in time! The request was for a reluctant bride and so she is reluctant.  
  
angaloth - Yes. We have to love that Legolas!! ( We can't seem to do without him, can we!  
  
Jessica - Never fear. Laerlend will come to her senses. She doesn't know him like we do. We wouldn't wait for him to arrive, we would run to meet him! I have been calling him Glory for some time now. It seemed appropriate! Good luck at college! It may not be Middle Earth, but it is an adventure!  
  
Annabell - Glorfindel is very old. And, yes. He was slain by a Balrog during the fall of Gondolin. But Eru in his great wisdom gave him his life again and after a time spent in Mandos' Halls and the Blessed Realm he returned to Middle Earth probably in the Second Age to aid Gil-galad and Elrond when Sauron's rising evil intentions became known to them. All this information can be found in "The People's of Middle Earth". It has a wonderful section on Glorfindel!  
  
Irena - I am glad to see that I am not the only person who gets annoyed with hearing the praises of someone over and over. You start to resent that person even though you don't know them. Laerlend is exactly like that. Thank you for getting it!  
  
alliwantisanelfforchristmas - I liked the Goldilocks nickname myself. It is fitting since his name means "golden-haired" or "golden tresses". It would appear that many females want to be Legolas! ( Or at least have him live in their closet!!  
  
Nancing Elf - I updated and I am very slow lately for which I am very sorry. I will try to do better if my muses will cooperate. Indeed Laerlend cannot escape from songs and poems about the Golden One. I am glad that you and Gwibess Jr. liked the appearance of Legolas! How big is she anyway?? I like the grumbling Gimli. He is too sweet! I am so excited to hear that you want to write a Voronwe story! I can't wait for it to appear! He is one cool Elf..is there any other kind??!! Of course the other Legolas Greenleaf should be in it. Sounds too divine!  
  
Artanis - I am glad you liked the lightheartedness of that last chapter. But all will not stay lighthearted. (TreeHugger groans at the forthcoming angst that will have to be written!) Perhaps she should marry Gimli. That would be..interesting! She is very naughty and stupid! Go and get him, girl! She is so lucky and she doesn't even know it! 


	5. Chapter 4 - Amidst the Twining Branches

Chapter 4 - Amidst the Twining Branches  
  
  
  
Glorfindel leaned his head back against the cool silver trunk of the beech tree after finishing his song, his long slender legs stretched comfortably before him. He felt somewhat more relaxed than he had, and he allowed himself a small smile.  
  
Elrond was reclining in the grass, his grey eyes on the sky. Elladan and Elrohir grinned at one another, thinking the night had turned much too quiet for their liking.  
  
"Do you know what we intend to sing on the morrow?" Elladan asked, staring across the clearing at Glorfindel.  
  
"I cannot imagine, young one," he answered with a smile, his eyes remaining closed.  
  
"We thought we might sing one of Bilbo's songs, something lighthearted and funny. You know Elrohir," Elladan said in an exasperated voice. "We should have had him write a silly one about Glorfindel. Why didn't I think of that 'ere now!"  
  
Glorfindel opened his eyes and raised one elegant golden brow.  
  
"I understand that Master Samwise writes some very amusing poetry as well," he said dryly. "Perhaps you should ask him for a silly song."  
  
Elrohir smiled over at him.  
  
"Yes! I shall have to do that. They will be coming to the wedding, won't they?"  
  
"Enough, Elrohir. Go check on the horses." Elrond moved to his sleeping roll, spreading it out on the ground and lying upon it, his eyes on the stars. It was on quiet, soft nights like this one that he missed Celebrian the most. She had enjoyed sleeping beneath the stars, making love bathed in the light of Earendil. He closed his eyes calling up a vision of his beloved wife. Her cloud of long golden hair softly framed her delicate face, blue eyes shining with the love she had felt for him. Her slim arms would wrap themselves about him as her full lips met his in a deep kiss. The lord of Imladris sighed and released the image.  
  
"Celebrian," he breathed. "I miss you so, nin meleth." [my love]  
  
She would have been able to put Glorfindel at ease about the upcoming betrothal, and she could even have spoken to the princess. The girl must be at least as apprehensive as the Elf-lord. Celebrian had always been a calming presence. Elrond turned his head to gaze once more at his friend. His eyes moved over to the tree Glorfindel was leaning against when he realized that someone was in that tree, perched in the branches high overhead. He didn't allow his eyes to linger, though he wondered who it could be. He allowed his gaze to move over Glorfindel. The Elf-lord was still sitting with his legs outstretched, ankles crossed. He seemed unaware of the person above him. Elrond's eyes went back to the figure. He could just make out a pale spill of hair in the moonlight and the glinting of silver embroidery on the clothing. A sudden suspicion came to his mind. Imladris' lord allowed himself a smile and spoke.  
  
"Glorfindel, why don't you grace us with another song?"  
  
The figure in the tree started and a leaf fell to the grass beside Glorfindel's slender blue-clad legs. Elrond's smile widened. He had surmised correctly. She had ever been a willful child.  
  
"Perhaps a love song," he continued, leaning on one elbow so he could watch Glorfindel and the visitor.  
  
: Little scamp, he thought, running his hand over his face to hide the grin that crept across it. Come to spy on him, have you? :  
  
"If that is what you wish," Glorfindel answered him with a questioning look. This was not the usual request of his lord. "Do you have one in particular that you wish to hear?"  
  
"No. Anything that you might choose will suit me."  
  
Glorfindel sat up, crossing his legs as he prepared to sing once more. His voice needed no accompaniment though a small exquisite harp rested in his pack. He gazed quietly out into the dark forest wondering which song would "suit" his lord this night. In his mind's eyes he saw a maiden dancing in the starlight, her hair all unbound flowing about her with a movement all its own. He smiled, his gaze turning to Elrond. He could see amusement in his eyes, but also a hint of sorrow that told him where the other's thoughts lay. Yes, he knew the song that would serve. Once he and Elrond had come upon Celebrian dancing in a star filled glade in Imladris, the moon shining on her fair hair, her bare feet carrying her in a graceful dance through the grass. Glorfindel had judiciously left Elrond standing alone, mesmerized as he watched his glorious wife, eyes filled with delight and love.  
  
"The leaves were long, the grass was green, The hemlock-umbels tall and fair, And in the glade a light was seen Of stars in shadow shimmering. Tinuviel was dancing there To music of a pipe unseen, And light of stars was in her hair, And in her raiment glimmering." *  
  
Elrond could not stop the burning rush of tears that filled his eyes as the song began. He had often compared his own Celebrian to Luthien the fair. He remembered his own moonlit dances with her, the only music that of two souls joined in love and life. As Glorfindel continued to sing Elrond hoped that one day his friend might come to know the kind of love that had existed for him and Celebrian. His eyes moved to the branches of the trees where Laerlend stood, her eyes fixed on the one who sat below her.  
  
: Mayhap there is hope; Elrond thought with a smile as his slender fingers moved to wipe away his tears. I want you to be happy, nin mellon. As happy as I was. :  
  
  
  
Laerlend crouched on the tree branch, staring down at "him". From this vantage point she could only see his long golden hair spilling down to his slender waist, his legs crossed before him, slim hands resting on his knees. A confusion of emotions fluttered through her. She should have known that the unfamiliar voice belonged to one of the travelers from Imladris. But why did it have to be "his" voice? She peered down through the tangle of summer green leaves, wishing she could see his face.  
  
That voice rose to her, clear and vibrant as the music of silver bells, as he sang the Tale of Tinuviel and her great love, Beren the son of Barahir. When she was younger Laerlend had been enchanted by the Tale of the Elf princess who gave up her mortality for the love of a mortal man. It was hopelessly sad and romantic, the sort of story that a young girl would sigh happily over.  
  
"Again she fled, but swift he came. Tinuviel! Tinuviel! He called her by her elvish name; And there she halted listening. One moment stood she, and a spell His voice laid on her: Beren came And doom fell on Tinuviel That in his arms lay glistening." *  
  
Laerlend sighed caught by the spell of his voice. It was one of the most beautiful voices she had ever heard. Many times she had fallen "in love" with minstrels for their fair voices raised in praise of love. But none had moved her the way this voice did. She closed her eyes and let his words wrap about her in a soft embrace.  
  
Suddenly she scowled, her eyes opening then narrowing in anger.  
  
I will not be caught as Luthien was! No voice will catch me in its spell!  
  
She slowly backed away to make her escape on "feet as light as linden- leaves" when she noticed Elrond's blue gaze on her hiding place.  
  
She had met the Lord of Imladris on his visits to her father's realm. On their first meeting she had been in awe of the tall, formidable Elf, staring up at him as he greeted her own formidable father. He had turned to stare down at her, and then he had swiftly knelt before her, blue eyes twinkling kindly. He tipped his head to the "Princess of Summer" and kissed her hand. She had been smitten with him ever since.  
  
But now she felt her cheeks flush, as his eyes seemed to pierce her camouflaging of leaves and interlacing branches. How was it that he seemed to know she was here? Now she was unwilling to move. She dared not draw any more attention to herself. If the twins saw her.She shook her head. That could not happen!  
  
She recalled her first meeting with them during that same visit when she had met Elrond. Grey flashing eyes had been filled with such mischief and delight that the child Laerlend knew they would be in trouble ere the visit ended. Elrohir had immediately lead Legolas away, chatting excitedly about the spiders. She had wrinkled her nose in disdain. Boys! What did they know!  
  
Her eyes slid from Elrond to his sons, whom were not really listening to Glorfindel singing. Their dark heads were bent together, and she could see their lips moving. Plotting some prank, she had no doubt. The other two Elves were seated together, enjoying the song. She noticed that they gazed on the Elf seated beneath her perch with admiration and friendship shining brightly in their eyes.  
  
Why does everyone seem to love him? She wondered, wishing once again that he would move only a bit, so she could see his face. Why do I even want to see his face? She thought angrily, tugging hard on a stray lock of hair. I don't want to see his face or any other part of him! I wish he would stop singing!  
  
She regretted having surrendered to the power of his voice. Why hadn't she stayed with Legolas and Gimli? She wondered where they were. They should be here to help her escape!  
  
Glorfindel finished his song to murmured comments of appreciation. He leaned back against the tree's trunk once more. Elrond's eyes seemed to not hold as much sorrow as they had, indeed he looked amused. Glorfindel smiled in content. He had helped to ease his lord's pain once more.  
  
Suddenly there was a noise from the forest: heavy footfalls and much rustling in the undergrowth. Laerlend glanced down to the ground behind her. Legolas and Gimli were headed for the clearing where the visitors were seated. The Dwarf was making as much noise as he possibly could, muttering rather loudly about the troublesome noise that someone was making with his Elvish songs. Laerlend smiled as she realized it was for her benefit. They had come to her aid!  
  
"Mae Govannen, Lord Elrond," Legolas began as the others rose to their feet.  
  
As greetings and pleasantries were exchanged, Laerlend moved backwards across the branches. She watched as Legolas and Gimli embraced the twins, and nodded politely to Curon and Tellenlagor. Then they turned to Glorfindel as he stood gracefully watching as they approached. She stared at him, her eyes taking in his tall, straight form and the way the moonlight played on his golden hair. She growled and turned, leaping into the next tree, quite angered with herself for her weakness.  
  
Another leaf drifted down, landing on the ground at Glorfindel's feet. He bent to retrieve it frowning, then glanced up into the tree. Seeing nothing he shrugged, twirling it between his fingers. He smiled and embraced his brother-in-law -to -be and the Dwarf.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note - The story of Beren and Luthien can be found in "The Silmarillion". It is a great love story as well as an action/adventure tale! *The song that Glorfindel sang (not in its entirety here) can be found in LOTR in the chapter entitled "A Knife in the Dark". Strider chants it to the Hobbits as they travel toward Rivendell.  
  
If you like Glorfindel then you should check out some of Neon Star's fics. She has two poems about him "Glorfindel" and "Glorfindel Reborn", as well as a wondrous short story "I Shall Not Follow".  
  
Thank you again to alliwantisanelfforchristmas for beta-ing this! She has started a new fic that is going to be such fun and mayhem "The Unauthorized Biography of Legolas Greenleaf". Go read. It is great fun!  
  
  
  
Response to Reviewers  
  
alli - I noticed that Nancing Elf calls you this so I will as well. It is much easier to type! Are you saying that we ff.net writers live for reviews?? Learned that one quickly, did you?? G Has Yes Dear seen your statement about marriage being more trouble than fighting a Balrog? Trouble might come then to you! Glad you enjoyed Middle Earth History in Eight Questions Or Less! Thank you for beta-ing this!  
  
Artanis - Don't feel you need to make intelligent reviews! I will take any kind of reviews you choose to make! So, I know you love Glory and you want me to torture him much! I will try to oblige you! Don't worry though. He is strong and will endure!  
  
Nancing Elf - I love introspections, too. I am trying to improve my writing of them, though I admit it is not my forte. I would love to sit at Glorfindel's feet and listen to him speak of the past. I would be glorious! (no pun intended!) I thought for a while about letting her crash out of the tree onto him, but I have instructions from Artanis about some things and I will stick with them as this is her request. It sounds like Gwibess Jr. is growing nicely! Btw - We watched "Gladiator" again the other night. I turned to my husband during one of the battles and said, "Where are Legolas and Boromir?" You have changed that movie for me forever! G And where is Ilarue sitting in the Coliseum? I keep looking for him!  
  
Alon - Thank you so much for your nice words! This is my first attempt at a romance so I am not quite sure how I am doing! Glory is indeed a hunk! (sighs happily) Don't you just love him!!  
  
aranel_elf - Wow! You are so kind to me! Thank you so much for the encouraging compliments! I will update as quickly as I can.  
  
angaloth - Exciting in romance is very good! It will only get better I hope!  
  
Karina, Karina - I like Gimli and if Legolas is in it, the Dwarf should be as well. It was Elrohir that wanted a spider back in An Orc in Rivendell. I honesty hadn't thought of that! I need you around to keep me straight! G I am glad my Author's Notes help. Glorfindel's story has to be dug out of sources other than LOTR, but it is a fascinating and stirring story indeed. I am enjoying writing about him a lot! He is most bodacious!  
  
LOTR lover - Thanks so much! You know how to begin a review that makes my heart sing! I hope Laerlend is off your "not a nice Elf" list soon. She is really not too bad!  
  
Noone - Thanks for asking about my view on the subject of the two Glorfindels. As you probably know there are two schools of thought about the subject. I am of the thought that they are indeed one and the same. Obvious I guess! G And don't think you are being rude about asking questions! You aren't, they are intelligent questions! There are some good articles to be found online about the question of Glorfindel and Master Tolkien even wrote something about it, which appears in "The Peoples of Middle Earth" in the section called "Last Writings". He speaks about that how after Glorfindel of Gondolin was slain while fighting the Balrog he went, as all slain Elves do, to Mandos to be judged. He would remain in the Halls of Waiting until Manwe the Valar released him. After his release he went to the Blessed Realm for his city had been destroyed and most if not all of his kin slain. He became innocent as the First-borns were and he lived there with the Elves that had never rebelled, in companionship with the Maiar of which Olorin (Gandalf) is one. Glorfindel returned to Middle Earth probably in the Second Age to assist Elrond in the fight against Sauron. He has been with Elrond ever since. Enough history for you?? G Sorry about that attack of Brethilitis! BTW - I think Gimli is awesome, too!  
  
KT Welsh - There is always angst, isn't there! I don't particularly like to write it, but I can when needed. And yes, romances would be dull without it! G I am glad you like my humorous interjections. That is my reward to myself for writing angst!  
  
Lakergurl13 - True, I did not get a bush as a wedding gift, but anything that Glory would give me would be wonderful! (sighs happily) Er..Okay..Well, maybe you will be amused by Laerlend's reception of the bush! And, yes! Please be nice to Gimli. I really like him! You know I love to torture you guys! I live for it! (evil laughter)  
  
queenie - It pleases me greatly that you like the Tolkien lore. I love the rich history that he gave us and I am glad to utilize some of it in this fic.  
  
Miss V-KC - Thank you so much for that really kind review! I had never thought of the "Sleeping Beauty" angle before, but it is there! I love Sleeping Beauty, too. Many layers of meanings there! Guess my love of it slipped through without me knowing it. G I am glad you like the history, it does add so much more to the story! 


	6. Chapter 5 - The Comfort of Friends

Chapter 5 - The Comfort of Friends  
  
~thoughts in ~  
  
The quiet song of the crickets and the soft calls of the night birds accompanied Laerlend as she ran swiftly through the trees, her bare feet soundless on the mossy ground. She berated herself as she hurried away from the clearing where "he" was.  
  
"Foolish child," she breathed. "To become enchanted by a voice, like a babe with a sparkling bauble. Could you be any more foolish?"  
  
The night air was cooling and scented with the fragrance of dew- kissed grass and the more elusive sweetness of night blooming flowers. Stars blazed overhead as the moon rode across the velvet sky. The smooth trunks of the beech-trees glowed silver, the spaces between dappled with light nearly as bright as day.  
  
The Elf maiden ignored the spell woven by the night and hurried toward her home. Too many enchantments had filled the air. As she neared her father's palace she could hear the melodious sounds of harps and voices raised over the rush of the black river; voices she could easily identify. Lameren and Onethlind were singing, their voices lifted in a perfect blending and weaving. The two young Elves were gifted singers, and a subtle competition underscored every performance they gave.  
  
Laerlend slowed to a more leisurely pace as she neared the bridge spanning the river that ran swift and dark before the palace. She hesitated, hoping that her turmoil and frustration didn't show in her eyes. Raising her hands to her cheeks, which burned beneath the touch, she frowned, wishing she hadn't run with such exertion. She waved her hands before her face to help cool them. As she caught her breath, willing her coloring to return to normal, she listened to the song being sung. The air was still, the clear voices reaching her ears. It was a song of the battle on Cristhorn. Lameren's fair tenor sang Glorfindel's words; Onethlind's stirring bass the Balrog's.  
  
She was surprised that she found fault with Lameren's voice for the first time. She had always enjoyed his singing in the past, so sweet and fine it was. But now it fell short of what it should be.  
  
~'Tis not deep enough, ~ she thought critically. ~ The tone is not as clear. Truly, he doesn't sound like him at all! ~  
  
Suddenly her cheeks flamed once again and she gasped angrily.  
  
"How dare he do this to me!" She clenched her fists and marched across the great stone bridge, leaving the sound of the taunts flung at Glorfindel by the Balrog. As she neared the palace she heard laughing, light female voices. Turning she groaned as she caught sight of three of her friends approaching rapidly.  
  
"Laerlend, where have you been? We have been looking for you everywhere."  
  
The three Elf maidens joined their friend and immediately pulled her away from the palace where she could think in peace.  
  
"Where is Legolas?" Duilinn asked, a blush heating her cheeks. She was slender girl with long honey blonde hair falling to her knees, intricately braided and tied with ribbons of pale lavender that matched her gown.  
  
Laerlend rolled her eyes. ~ Always Legolas! ~ She thought with a snort. ~ Always! ~  
  
"Is he with." Milui breathed. "With Gimli?"  
  
The other girls laughed at her, even Laerlend could not help herself. The picture of the tall, slender Elf maiden with the short, robust Dwarf was an unusual image to be dwelt on for long.  
  
"How can you have fallen for a Dwarf?" Gwirith asked, enjoying the look on her friend's embarrassed face. "A Dwarf, Milui!"  
  
"Don't you think he is rather cute?" The maiden persisted, her leaf green eyes bright. "His beard is so soft!"  
  
"Better a Dwarf like Gimli than an Elf-lord named Glorfindel." Laerlend huffed.  
  
The three turned to look at her. They did not understand her reluctance entirely. They all had admitted to one another that they would be more than happy to join with such a magnificent one as Glorfindel.  
  
"Well, tomorrow you will get to see him and you will change your mind," Gwirith said firmly. "You will see. You won't be able to resist him. He will look into your eyes and you will be his," She sighed happily, imagining herself staring into the Elf-lord's eyes. She could feel him running his slim hands through the dark gold spill of her hair, his eyes drinking her in. "Oh, he is wonderful."  
  
"I do not think that I will give in as you would," Laerlend said with a toss of her head. "I will not be won so easily."  
  
Gwirith exchanged knowing glances with the others.  
  
"Perhaps he had best keep silent then. For if you hear him sing you will fall before him on your knees! You do have a weakness for beautiful voices. His voice will be glorious I am sure."  
  
Heat flooded Laerlend's face and she frowned.  
  
"What is in a voice? A voice does not make a person wonderful."  
  
Milui turned to rest her clear green gaze on the princess, a suspicion being born in the back of her mind.  
  
"Laerlend? Where HAVE you been this night?"  
  
Gwirith and Duilinn turned to look at her as well. Each girl noted the pink cheeks, fiercely bright eyes, and the fine brows knit in consternation, the way her long slender fingers wrapped about an abused lock of hair and yanked.  
  
~ Am I read so easily? ~ She thought with annoyance. ~ Will I never learn to hide my feelings? If I were to face "him" on the morrow with my unwanted feelings shining in my eyes -~  
  
"I have been nowhere!" She answered somewhat more sharply than was necessary. "I was merely walking in the woods with Legolas," she said, turning to stab Milui with her gaze. "And Gimli."  
  
Milui colored again and smiled. She knew that she was silly to like the Dwarf so much, but he was so sweet and spoke so kindly to her, not at all like she imagined Dwarves would be. His beard was very soft! He had let her braid it for him once. She giggled happily at the memory.  
  
"We saw nothing and no one! No one at all. I heard no one and I saw no one!"  
  
Gwirith shook her head, her merry laughter filling the air as they walked a flower- lined path. They were all hopeless and romantic and stubborn.  
  
"One would almost think you have seen him," she murmured slyly. "'I heard no one and I saw no one'. Was his voice very pleasing? It must have been very pleasant indeed to put you in such a mood."  
  
Laerlend turned to her and glared.  
  
"What does it matter if I did?" She yanked her arm from Milui's and strode ahead of them.  
  
"She saw him?" Duilinn asked in amazement. "She SAW him?"  
  
The three ran lightly to catch up with her.  
  
"Please, Laerlend. Please! You have to tell us! If you don't I shall die! Just die! What does he look like? Is he more beautiful than Legolas? But he couldn't be. No one is. I am sure he is very lovely though. One of the first Elves! My goodness! What does he sound like? Did you hear him sing by any chance or just speak?"  
  
If either Gwirith or Milui had said this she would have been even more angered. But since it had come from quiet Duilinn's mouth she paused and turned to them. Well, perhaps she should make light of her momentary fascination and thus rid herself of it. It was fun to chatter away with these three, perhaps it was what she needed to work out her fears and frustrations.  
  
She smiled at them, a secret playful light in her eyes.  
  
"Very well. I will tell you. I DID see him!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Glorfindel walked slowly beneath Eryn Lasgalen's towering trees. Such a feeling of peace pervaded that it was hard for him to believe this wondrous forest had been haunted Mirkwood. When Sauron's power had grown in Dol Guldur in the southern reaches during the Third Age, evil creatures had spread through the forest and the Old Forest Road had fallen into disuse. But now the wood was once again filled with great beauty and tranquility. Where once giant spiders infested the groves and hollows, there were secluded gardens with flowering trees and bushes; beauty created out of ruin, peace out of conflict. It was to one of these places that Glorfindel's feet carried him.  
  
Hidden in the midst of a glade surrounded by screening bushes with delicate pink and purple blossoms was a large clear pool of water. Legolas had told the Elf-lord about it, knowing that he wished to bathe before the morrow. Glorfindel studied it with pleasure. It would feel good to wash the dust of the road off. He moved to kneel by the water and passed his hand through its coolness. He smiled and stood. He shed his travel- stained clothing, piling it neatly nearby. Then he stepped into the water.  
  
He sighed happily and swam the pool's length, ducking his head under to refresh his hair before moving to sit on a long, smooth rock submerged like a bench into one side. He leaned his head against the edge, arms outstretched on the grassy bank. He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes.  
  
The scents and sounds of summer surrounded him with their soft quietness. Far in the distance he could make out the sound of fair voices raised to the night. He allowed himself a smile. He could not make out the words or the melodies, just the sense of music lifted on the air. He smiled, wrapped in the season's soft embrace.  
  
He recalled the great feast of Tarnin Austa - the Gates of Summer - that was celebrated in Gondolin. The custom was that from midnight of the chosen day until the dawn a solemn silence reigned in the city. Silver lamps glowed in the streets and lights of emerald, sapphire, ruby and amethyst twinkled in the new green of the trees. The only sound was that of the low music of instruments and the splashing of the fountains. The white stone of Gondolin's walls glowed like moonlight, shadows of trees and dancing water were thrown into gentle relief against them. Before the first light of day touched the sky, the people would gather on the eastern wall, their fair faces glowing with anticipation. Then as the first light glimmered in the sky, their voices would raise with ancient songs to greet the new day, ushering it in with the sound of glorious wonder and delight.  
  
The last spring in Gondolin had been a joyous one. The winter had been exceeding hard and cold even for that region. Frost had lain thick on the plain of Tumladin, the pools shrouded in ice. So it was with great joy that the Gondothlim greeted the spring and the return of life as flowers flooded the plain with color and the waters ran freely under the blue skies, released from their frozen prison. All boded well for the year ahead.  
  
So it was on the night of the vigil that the people of Gondolin were dressed in their finery, the children wearing garlands of bright flowers in their hair. They had watched the setting of the sun in the west and Glorfindel had picked up his small cousin Emlin, holding her on his broad shoulders as they watched the first stars appear in their brilliance. The child pointed in delight from one shining dot to the next, ever silent and smiling. One tiny hand gripped his long golden hair, her bare feet thumping in excitement against his chest. He smiled, enjoying the young one's enthusiasm. It was then that he heard the voices, shatteringly loud in the silence of the occasion. He turned to see people gathering near the northern wall and battlements, their faces filled with wonder and bewilderment. He frowned and joined the growing throng of people. He made his way up the steps and joined those that stood on the wall; tiny Emlin still perched on his shoulders.  
  
Far in the northward heights a glow was seen, golden and distant.  
  
"What is that, Cousin Glory?" Emlin whispered, fearful to speak on this night, but hearing the anxiety in the voices about her made her feel that for once the silence of Tarnin Austa could be broken.  
  
He reached up and brought her down to let her straddle his hip, one of her hands immediately tangling again in his long gold locks. He stared at the distant mountains, watching as the light deepened and grew red, making the snow on the peaks turn to blood. A deep foreboding had gripped the Elf-lord. He turned to where Tuor and Idril stood flanking Earendil not far away. He felt the man's gaze turn to him. They locked eyes and Glorfindel felt his heart tighten ever more with fear. Tears streamed down the Lady Idril's fair face.  
  
"Alas," he murmured, gripping the child to him.  
  
The sound of hooves was heard, and ill tidings were brought to the king by the plain's riders who bore the message from those who guarded the peaks:  
  
"Melko is upon us!"  
  
A great silence fell over the fair city of Gondolin as the news of the grave danger spread. Great fire-serpents were advancing toward them, with hordes of Orcs. And Balrogs.  
  
"What is a Balrog?" Emlin had asked, fear growing in the small child as she saw the people begin to cry out in anguish and desolation. Women were sobbing and clinging to their husbands who knew they must prepare for the defense of their beloved city. Children were screaming as the glow of the enemies' fire advanced ever closer down the mountains and across the plain.  
  
"You needn't fear the Balrogs, child. No harm will come to you. Come, I will take you to your mother." Glorfindel moved through the milling crowd of panicked citizens, one hand shielding the child as he carried her swiftly down the steps, his eyes searching for her family. Eirien came running to meet them, her magnificent grey eyes filled with such horror that Glorfindel drew her into his embrace before returning her child to her. "All will be well," he murmured, fearing that he was telling her something untrue. Deep within he knew the city was going to fall, the life they had lived here in such joy was over.  
  
He recalled the words Tuor had spoken so many long years hence, sent to Gondolin by Ulmo the Ainu to warn them of their need for preparation against Melko. But Turgon had refused to listen to the advice and now it seemed that their doom was upon them. He had to find the men of his House and prepare for battle. He saw many beloved faces, marred by fear and tears. He heard shouts of terror and orders being called to the soldiers. He looked up to the wall facing north and saw the Lady Idril staring at the advancing enemy, her hand on the shoulder of her young son. Her fair hair was unbound and danced about her in the fair spring breeze. Tuor was already mustering his men and his clear voice could be heard ringing in the square.  
  
"Glorfindel? Glorfindel!" Voices were calling to him. He had to prepare. Soon the enemy would be upon them.  
  
"Glorfindel?"  
  
The Elf-lord started slightly and opened his eyes. Elrond was standing on the other side of the pool, his dark blue eyes on his friend.  
  
"You seemed very far away. Am I disturbing you?"  
  
Glorfindel blinked slowly, willing the vivid memory of that most horrible night to dissipate.  
  
"Not at all. I shall be glad of the company."  
  
Elrond smiled gently and undressed. He slipped into the water, enjoying the coolness that wrapped about his body. He slid under the water, resurfacing a few feet away from Glorfindel. He moved to join him on the sunken stone bench.  
  
"Mirkwood is indeed much changed," he commented quietly. "Once I would have had to rescue you from the clutches of it's giant spiders if you came here unattended. The twins used to want one, as you recall."  
  
Glorfindel smiled, his eyes still distant.  
  
"Aye, children." Pain that should have all but vanished over so long a period of time ached in his heart. He drew a shaky breath, trying not to think of all the children that had died that night in Gondolin.  
  
"You needn't fear the Balrogs, child. No harm will come to you." His words to sweet Emlin drifted across the pain of the memories, searing him.  
  
Elrond turned his head slightly, seeing the noble brow furrowed, the eyes filled with anguish.  
  
"What were you thinking of before I arrived?" He asked in a gentle voice.  
  
Glorfindel stared across the water, forcing his mind to the present, willing a calmness to return. He had not called up these memories in a very long time. The pain they caused troubled him.  
  
"I was remembering the last night in Gondolin. It was the time of Tarnin Austa. It was a fair night much as this one is. Hearing the songs in the distance reminded me of it." His lips twitched in what might have been a smile. Or not. "'Tis not fitting to be thinking of that night now," he said after a moment. "But - my life changed that night, just as it is about to change again."  
  
Elrond lifted one dark brow.  
  
"Rather a different kind of change, my friend," he said with a wry smile.  
  
Glorfindel turned his head to gaze at his lord and raised an eyebrow as well.  
  
"Unless of course you are likening the girl to a Balrog," he smiled in a teasing manner.  
  
Glorfindel's mouth did twitch into a smile then. Hadn't he been thinking something like that earlier?  
  
"Not exactly." He drew a breath. "Why must I be forced to endure a year after we are betrothed? That is a long wait for something that is inevitable."  
  
Elrond's dark blue eyes widened in surprise at this sudden change in his friend's line of thinking.  
  
"Well, it is the custom," he answered with a frown. Suddenly he grinned. "Are you so eager for your joining, my friend?"  
  
Color tinged the Elf-lord's high cheekbones, but he said nothing.  
  
Elrond continued to smile, though he turned, laying back against the bank to stare at the stars overhead.  
  
"It would seem that you are not the only one to be eager for this," he said in an even tone, though he wished to laugh aloud in delight with the teasing.  
  
"I know not what you mean." Glorfindel said, looking upward as well. His face reddened and he frowned. ~I am too old for this. I should not be blushing like a mere lad who has never kissed a girl. ~  
  
"I mean that Laerlend seems to be anticipating this much as you are."  
  
Glorfindel wanted to squirm uncomfortably at the mention of her name, but willed himself to stillness. Why was he so discomfited at the mere mention of her name?  
  
"Has Legolas said something?" He managed at last, knowing that as always his voice sounded calm and natural.  
  
Elrond's face ached as he controlled his urge to laugh aloud.  
  
"It would seem that she could not wait for morrow to see you."  
  
Glorfindel frowned and turned to look at his lord.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked. "I have not seen her."  
  
"No, you have not seen her, but - she has seen you."  
  
Glorfindel noted the bright twinkling of amusement in his friend's eyes, which remained on the sky.  
  
"When has she seen me?" He looked away, refusing to be drawn into the game.  
  
"Oh, this night."  
  
"This night?" He barely managed to keep from starting up to stare down at Elrond.  
  
Imladris lord bit at his lips to keep from laughing.  
  
"Yes. Didn't you see her?"  
  
A feeling of annoyance crept into Glorfindel. ~ I am too old to be teased in this manner. You would think he was one of his sons. ~ But he also felt a twinge of annoyance at himself. Was it possible that she had been present somewhere and he had NOT seen her? Surely he had been more alert than that. But then he remembered all the noise Gimli had made as he and Legolas had come into the clearing. He had known Gimli for a time now and he had never heard the Dwarf make such a racket in all that time, even when he was swathed in his beloved chain mail. He scowled.  
  
"Where was she? Perched in the tree over my head?" He asked, feeling his annoyance pass to the girl.  
  
Elrond could not help the gasp of laughter that escaped his lips.  
  
"She was! So you did see her? I didn't think that you had."  
  
Glorfindel scowled and Elrond burst into peals of delight.  
  
"You did NOT see her!" He gasped. "Here I thought you were ever vigilant and nothing escaped your notice."  
  
The ancient Elf-lord turned inscrutable eyes on his friend.  
  
" 'Tis not funny."  
  
"Actually it is!"  
  
Glorfindel looked away as Elrond laughed. In his mind's eye he saw the leaf falling to the ground at his feet. He shook his head imperceptibly. She had her fun and now Elrond was having his. He sighed and stood.  
  
"It is not funny, Elrond. It was rude of her not to make her presence known."  
  
"She is Thranduil's daughter and you know how headstrong and willful he is."  
  
"Not unlike you or your own children."  
  
"Are you insulting me?" Elrond asked, standing to his feet, eyes filled with mischief.  
  
The Lord of the House of the Golden Flower turned, his blue eyes bright.  
  
"Perhaps I am. I have known your family for a long time and know you all quite well."  
  
Elrond gasped in mock hurt.  
  
"You will pay for that insolence, Lord Glorfindel!" He suddenly felt water splash him in the face, for Glorfindel was faster.  
  
Soon the two were laughing merrily and splashing water at one another beneath the stars of Elbereth.  
  
There was a sound behind them and they turned to see Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, and Gimli watching them.  
  
"To think," Elladan commented dryly, folding his arms over his chest, one eyebrow cocked in perfect imitation of his sire. "They call us the children."  
  
Elrond looked at Glorfindel, who allowed a low smile to spread over his face.  
  
"Did they just insult us?" He asked, looking wounded and surprised.  
  
" 'Twould seem so."  
  
"Well, we must do something to redeem our honor and dignity."  
  
They turned back to the four younglings. As one they splashed water up onto them where they stood standing on the grass. Soon five Elves and one Dwarf were laughing and splashing in one of Mirkwood's hidden glades.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: The story of Gondolin's fall is in the Book of Lost Tales II  
  
Response to Reviewers  
  
JastaElf - First THANK YOU again! Now fix him or you will be so sorry! Saeros and Tuilinal will have your heart if you don't watch it! ( You know I love Glory! The adoration is growing more and more all the time!! Music can charm me, especially a sexy male voice. Hmm. So I am putting some of myself into Laerlend. Didn't mean to! Legolas and Gimli will be glad to help. Why else are they here in Glorfindel's story?? G I am wondering what her reaction to the bush will be. You know me. I know nothing before I sit down to write it. I have SO got to stop that!  
  
Furius - You are so right! Some tension and conflict between Elrond, Glorfindel, and Laerlend could be great fun! big grin at the possibilities I am glad you like the background information. The history enriches the story and gives a better sense of the characters and who they are. I am glad you appreciate that!  
  
No one - Seventeen handclaps! Cool!! Legolas and Gimli really love that! If Laerlend doesn't want Glory, you will have to get in line! G Artanis has first dibs, but she may have to fight me first! A beta reader is someone who reads over your story, checking for errors in spelling, grammar, inconsistencies or holes in your storyline. Like an editor really. So when this story sounds good a big thanks goes to Al my beta reader and other self. She keeps me straight!  
  
Irena - Thank you so much! I am really enjoying this more descriptive, quiet tale so your review meant a lot to me. It is a break from my other frantic fics, which drive me to distraction at times. We all need a restful place to run to. This is mine.  
  
Al - The twins will be fun I think. They have known Glory for a long time and are quite fond of him, but they do like to poke fun. I like Elrond (duh!) and his story is so bittersweet! I do like angst - *ahem* and I can write it, just not with the skill so many others possess! Laerlend is like her brother and father. That can be good! Gimli is a dear, no doubt. I think he is. Thank you for beta-ing this and keeping me sane - or not! As the situation calls for!  
  
queenie - I am glad you enjoy reading this. I am really enjoying writing it. I love Glorfindel, if that word can be applied to fictional characters! I love to write about him. My guess is there will be more Glory stories down the road.  
  
Leisha - Oh! Thank you so much! This is my first romance so your vote of confidence means a lot! I owe some of my spelling and grammar (especially commas and semicolons) to my beta reader Al. She is a great beta reader and keeps me in line when I get over enthusiastic - or on occasion under enthusiastic with punctuation. The history is an enjoyable part of Tolkien's works. I have just recently immersed myself in it! Glorfindel is my second favorite character after the other Elf. G He is a fascinating and unique person that I hope others will come to appreciate, too.  
  
Artanis - You wanted Glory torture, you are going to get it. Laerlend is foolish no doubt, but understandably so. Thus you wanted you, thus she is! No one likes to be told what to do and we all rebel against it at times. Glory will have some great adjustments to make. Many, many adjustments! G  
  
Lakergurl13 - Yes, Gimli is a good Dwarf. Try your hardest to like him! Elrond does have a sad history, which makes him very complex. Grief adds dimension to our character. He needs your comfort! The twins are plotting! Naughty boys! So is Laerlend! Should be fun.  
  
Nancing Elf - You and me both! I soo want to hear him sing and listen to his stories. I just want to look at him, too! *ahem* Sorry. Laerlend is determined not to like him, but we all know she stands no chance at all. Who would! Elrond's story makes me sad, too. Maybe that is why so many of us feel drawn to him. We all experience grief in some form first hand. Yes, you have changed "Gladiator" for me forever! Those two would indeed make short work of anything that came at them! Gwibess Jr. sounds like such a nice spider! Hugs and kisses to her and you!  
  
Karina - I thought it was somewhat romantic myself. The trees, the moonlight, his voice. G Yeah, it was! You are right about the many tragic stories in Elrond's family. All Elves actually. Perhaps that is part of their appeal. Good old Gwibess! She is a fun spider! Leoglas and Gimli to the rescue! Can't write without them! I suspect if Master Tolkien had lived we would have had a Glory story! That would have been too wonderful, wouldn't it!  
  
Miss V-KC - I like Elrond a lot. He has such a glorious, sad history. Thank you so much for your comments!! This tale is very different from my other ones, so it means a lot to me!  
  
Melodic Hypnotic - Thank you for showing some love to me! I haven't written love stories before, so I am very tentative in this venture. I will continue it to its conclusion, never fear! Glory is my favorite character after Legolas so I too was greatly disappointed that he seems to have vanished from the film before he could ride Asfaloth. I am glad you are enjoying this one!  
  
AlexisRayette - I must say that I appreciate your review! I am afraid I wont' do him justice! It is easy to pick on Legolas, as I do it all the time in my other stories, but Glorfindel is different somehow. Gimli is much overlooked and he is a great character, so I am having fun writing him, too! 


	7. Chapter 6 Anticipation

Chapter 6 - Anticipation  
  
  
  
The morning sky was a pale blue; bars of gold streaked the lavender clouds that floated on the horizon. The sweet sound of birdsong filled the soft air as the world awoke from its slumber. All promised a bright, fair day. A flowering tree dripping white petals on the ground swayed outside Laerlend's window, filling her room with its fragile scent. A beautiful vase of pale stone held flowers plucked that morning from the dew kissed ground.  
  
Laerlend of Mirkwood suppressed a sigh as Gwirith deftly wove some of the bright flowers into her hair, which hung in an intricate braid down her slim back. Small tendrils curled about her delicate face, which was flushed with soft color. Her hazel eyes stared into the mirror, though they did not see what was reflected. The joking and teasing of the night before had faded and with it the momentary lightness of her heart.  
  
She scowled at her reflection, and then stuck her tongue out at herself. Behind her, her three friends sighed and shook their fair heads.  
  
"Really, Laerlend. Must you always behave so childishly?" Duilinn asked, moving to stand behind her, gazing at her in the mirror, her slim hands resting on her friend's tense shoulders.  
  
"Yes, I must!" She huffed, pushing the chair backwards and nearly knocking the other girl down in the process. "If they insist on treating me like a child, then I will act like one."  
  
"But you are getting betrothed. That is very grown up," Milui assured her, green eyes filled with concern.  
  
"I don't want to be betrothed," she began and Gwirith sighed heavily, placing the remaining flowers in the vase.  
  
"Don't start that again, nin meldis {my friend}. We have heard all of your arguments and grievances and well, I for one do not think you are giving this romance a chance. If it were I -"  
  
"If it were you then you would be running even now to meet him on the path!" Laerlend sneered. But she instantly regretted her harsh words. "I am sorry, Gwirith. Truly. But - "she sighed and looked at the floor, "I don't want to do this." Hot tears suddenly threatened in her eyes.  
  
Her three friends moved to enfold her in their combined embrace.  
  
"All will be well, Laerlend. It could be a lot worse. It is Lord Glorfindel after all," Duilinn said quietly into her friend's soft, sweet smelling hair. "Since you cannot marry Legolas, Glorfindel is second best."  
  
Gwirith looked up and shook her head, her eyes bright with consternation and amusement.  
  
"Truly, Duilinn. Be quiet! This is not what she needs to hear. You and your Legolas. Honestly, do you think of nothing else?"  
  
Duilinn smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Nay. Never."  
  
The four giggled like happy children at that, knowing that Legolas did not view poor Duilinn in the same light as she saw him.  
  
"Well," Laerlend began, wiping at the stray tear that had strayed from her eyes. "We shall see just how devoted to his lord's commands Lord Glorfindel is." She straightened and looked once more at her reflection in the mirror. She lifted her chin, and one eyebrow.  
  
Gwirith and Milui exchanged sudden worried glances. They had seen this look before and it had always led to trouble.  
  
"What do you mean, Laerlend?" Milui asked, her brows knitting in anxiety.  
  
"Oh, not much. I just want to see how much Lord Goldilocks really wants to marry me." She turned quickly and marched determinedly from the room.  
  
"Oh, no," Gwirith breathed, hurrying after her. "What is she going to do now?"  
  
  
  
Glorfindel was kneeling in the soft grass beside the silver bell bush, his long fingers gently stroking the spray of pale blossoms, their delicate, merry sound filling the early morning air. Behind him he could hear Elladan and Elrohir laughing at one another over their 'fancy' clothing.  
  
The Elf-lord knew they were dressed in identical dark blue tunics and pants, tucked into soft black leather boots. Their slim waists were belted with black velvet sashes that hung to their knees. Long charcoal colored cloaks swung gracefully from their shoulders; black hair held in place by slender silver circlets. They had decided it was more fun jesting about their garments than complaining, as it would make not the least bit of difference to their father how much - or how loudly - they grumped.  
  
Tellenlagor and Curon were also dressed in somber blues and greys. They were quietly loading the packhorse in preparation for their departure from this camp. Their soft voices carried on the light air as softly as the chiming of the floral bells.  
  
Elrond was combing his long hair, working on a particularly stubborn snarl that had not received due attention the night before. Even while he grimaced slightly, tugging at the tangle, his eyes were on his old friend. He allowed himself a smile. Glorfindel was dressed in a dark grey tunic that fell to just above his knees, embroidered with golden flowers, vines, and leaves. A belt of butter soft black leather circled his slender frame, the clasp fashioned as a golden flower, the symbol of his house. The solemn color of the clothing complimented the spill of gold hair that fell unhindered to his waist. Tight fitting sable leggings, tucked into black boots, hugged the long slender lower limbs.  
  
~She will not be able to resist him, ~ Imladris' lord thought as he finally managed to work the delicately carved comb through the knot. He watched as the ancient Elf-lord straightened, easily lifting the bush and carrying it to the packhorse.  
  
Asfaloth shook his head, the tiny golden bells Glorfindel had braided into his flowing mane and tail chiming musically. He watched as his master petted the pack animal, murmuring to it. Then he joked lightly with the two Elves. Though his voice was lighthearted and filled with jests, Asfaloth could sense his master's unease. As he moved from the other horse, Asfaloth whickered at him, head bobbing in greeting.  
  
Glorfindel smiled, running a loving hand down the horse's forehead and beneath the strong jaw, then trailing over the smooth, silky neck beneath the spill of snowy mane.  
  
"Tir-le melui, nin roch mellon {You look lovely, my horse friend}," he murmured into one twitching ear.  
  
Asfaloth whinnied, nodding his head as if in agreement and butted against his master's shoulder, letting him know that he too looked very lovely.  
  
Glorfindel chuckled, plucking at one tiny bell with the end of one slender finger.  
  
"We make a wondrous fair pair," he breathed lightly, leaning his forehead against the animal's in a time-honored tradition.  
  
Elrond stood, smoothing his own dark charcoal colored robe. Beneath it was a long velvet tunic a few shades paler, cut up the front and back to allow him to ride comfortably. Delicate swirls were embroidered on the wide sleeves and down the black sash at his own waist. A circlet of unadorned silver crowned his brow.  
  
"We all look rather impressive, do we not?" He said to no one in particular, his eyes moving over them all.  
  
"We will certainly show those Mirkwood Elves how sophisticated and beautiful we residents of Imladris are," Elladan said with a graceful bow at his twin.  
  
"I am sure they have never seen anything like us," Elrohir bowed back, equally graceful.  
  
The two grinned at one another, and leapt lightly onto their matching grey horses.  
  
If Glorfindel hadn't felt so distracted he would have enjoyed their joking. Even as he lifted his head to smile over at them, his fingers tightened around one of Asfaloth's tiny braids.  
  
~I am too old to be feeling this way. 'Tis merely a betrothal, not the nuptials. Why should I feel such anxiety? ~  
  
Partly 'the girl' was to blame. He thought it particularly unfair for her to be sneaking about the woods in the dead of night to spy upon him. She was willful and stubborn, as Elrond had said. Then he sighed, allowing a bemused smile to touch his lips. Life with her would be quite - interesting.  
  
"To say the least," he murmured wryly to Asfaloth. "I guess it is time." He ran a hand down the horse's nose one last time and mounted. Asfaloth danced beneath him, clearly stating that he was excited and eager to be off even if someone else was not.  
  
Tellenlagor, who was already astride his horse, took the banner of the house of the Golden Flower from Curon, who also mounted, catching up the packhorse's lead.  
  
Elrond surveyed them all with satisfaction.  
  
"Ah, yes. Magnificent. We will indeed show them how sophisticated and beautiful we are."  
  
The twins grinned and made faces at one another.  
  
"I am more beautiful than you, Elladan."  
  
"Nay, I am the most beautiful!"  
  
"I am!"  
  
"I am!"  
  
Elrond sighed, shaking his head as he mounted his horse, and stroked its neck.  
  
"Neither of you is the most beautiful this day," he said loudly, effectively cutting them off mid-argument. "My other son is."  
  
They all turned to gaze at Glorfindel, who raised his dark gold brows.  
  
"Your 'son'?" He said in an even tone. "I am old enough to be your grandfather."  
  
"Ah. That may be true, but you are not my grandfather, and for today you are my 'son'. I will stand beside you as you make your betrothal vow. I will be with you when you wed, and I will give you away to Thranduil's daughter."  
  
"Give him away?" Elladan laughed. "Is that what we are doing?"  
  
"May I have his room?" Elrohir asked, dark blue eyes bright with mirth.  
  
"No, you may not have my room," Glorfindel retorted with a laugh of his own. "I happen to like my room and will not give it up to either of you."  
  
"We shall see," Elladan said philosophically. "What makes you think 'the girl' will like your room?"  
  
" 'The girl' will love it," Elrond assured his son, easing his horse onto the path. "Shall we? 'The girl' awaits!"  
  
As Glorfindel moved Asfaloth to trot behind his lord, he heard Elrohir whisper to his brother,  
  
"I wonder if 'the girl' is as nervous as 'the boy'."  
  
  
  
Author's Note - As I have not found much in the way of Elven Betrothal's I will be making something up. If you know anything at all other than the exchanging of silver rings, please let me know! Email me at AnakinS@aol.com. It would be much appreciated!  
  
Response to Reviewers  
  
Irena - Thank you so much for your kind words. That meant a lot to me. I had thought that Glorfindel would make an excellent father and hence little Emlin was born. As for the humor, I almost have to do that. I can't just write angst straight out without some laughter coming at the end. This is just a fluffy romance after all!;)  
  
Angaloth - I like Milui too. She is going to be a lot of fun. Yes, it is Gimli she favors! How sweet! I liked Elrond too!  
  
t - I am very thankful for my loyal fans! Thank you for following me anywhere!  
  
al - When I read your first little paragraph I admit I panicked slightly! You are too mean! Thank you for all the splendid compliments! All those nekkid Elves really got to you, didn't they! You didn't mind the nekkid Gimli either! LOL Guess that chapter was for you! ;)  
  
Karina - You may borrow Milui if you wish. I think that "So I Married an Ax Murderer" sounds hilarious, and that is just from the title! LOL I will probably be telling more about that night in Gondolin as the story progresses. You will know the fate of Emlin eventually. You got to have your snowball fight, I had the water fight! It was fun!  
  
Starbrat - Glorfindel does ROCK! Glad I have found another Glory fan!  
  
Miss V-KC - Laerlend is in for a rude awakening. No one, and I repeat, NO ONE can resist Glorfindel. She is about to find this out! Poor kid! I am glad that you like the bits of his history that I have woven into this story. I love the history myself. I am glad you appreciate Elrond's wit and humor. I like Elrond a lot and this is a side of him that I at least see, so I will use it when possible.  
  
queenie - Someone else who liked my interpretation of Elrond! Thank you. You liked the history too! That really makes me happy!  
  
Artanis - I must say I was ROFL when I read your review! All that talk about spanking people! Is that what you want in this story?? ;) That is not what I saw happening, but it is your birthday present.  
  
Lakergurl13 - I think you need to try a little harder with Gimli. He is a really cool Dwarf! Arwen will be in this in time. Don't worry. There will be several more canon characters 'visiting' this fic in time. So Laerlend should run off with the twins and you will run off with Legolas??!! ROFL  
  
Jessica - I am so glad that so many of you are enjoying the history. It is a big part of this story for me. Glorfindel is a rather obscure character and we have so little to draw on to get his background, so I use it whenever I can. Gimli is a great character and there are those of us out here that do know it! Laerlend and Glory will meet face to face in the very next chapter!  
  
Seaweed - I think it was your love of Gimli that gave me the idea for Milui! So it is sort of you! ROFL Your review was too much fun and I was laughing quite a lot throughout! Just out of curiosity - how tall are you? Seeing that you prefer Dwarves and Hobbits! I am glad that you like my descriptions! There are Gimli fans out there, we just have to find them all!  
  
Nancing Elf -I see that I am not the only one enchanted by beautiful voices! G The Elves in the water got your attention, did it? LOL I am glad you are enjoying this. That makes me sigh with happiness!  
  
ccg - Thank you! Your many compliments were greatly appreciated! There are a great many books out there and you sound like me - Where are they!? My local bookstores don't carry much except the Hobbit and LOTR. I have gotten most of the History of ME from online stores. They are great books and I highly recommend them!  
  
serpent - I love the books, loved them before there were any movies! I love Glorfindel obviously ;) and was disappointed that he didn't make an appearance in the film. 


	8. Chapter 7 When At Last We Meet

Chapter 7 - When at Last We Meet  
  
  
  
The sound of fair Elven voices drifted to the riders as they neared Thranduil's Hall. The voices were light and joyful, a blending of masculine and feminine, as they rose to fill the air with their beauty. Elrond smiled, gazing about him in wonder once more at the changes wrought even here, deep in the Wood Elf King's realm. Great beeches and towering oaks soared above them, sunlight splashing through the interlaced branches to sparkle upon the ground beneath.  
  
"This is indeed a lovely place," he murmured, his dark blue gaze taking it all in with great pleasure.  
  
"I find it rather boring," Elladan commented dryly. "No spiders anywhere."  
  
"Indeed," Elrohir agreed, cocking his head to one side. "No roaming Goblins or Wargs either!"  
  
"Entirely too quiet!" Both twins finished together with matching nods and grins.  
  
Glorfindel nodded also, not even aware that his agile fingers were weaving yet another braid into Asfaloth's mane; his eyes were intently focused on the path ahead of them. Very soon they could hear the rush of water as it tumbled by the palace, to the edge of Eryn Lasgalen, eventually spilling out into Long Lake in the east. Very soon now he would see 'her', and all his thoughts were bent to this moment. His dark gold brows knit, fingers moving to select another strand of hair and beginning to braid it deftly. Why did it matter so much what she might think of him? For truly it mattered not at all, this thing would be accomplished regardless of what they thought or felt for one another.  
  
~I only hope that she can at least like me a little, ~ he thought with a small sigh. ~It will be much easier if we can tolerate one another. I wonder what sort of person she is? What she is really like? She cannot just stubborn and willful . . . and mischievous. ~  
  
Very soon they came within sight of the bridge. There were no garlands of flowers or choirs of Elves singing. Today's ritual would be a private family affair; only the betrothal feast later would be attended by the community of Elves of Eryn Lasgalen.  
  
Black water rushed beneath the great stone bridge which lead to steps cut into the river's bank, flanked by carved containers filled with a profusion of flowers. Beyond this was a green grassy terrace, and at last you arrived at the great magic gates of the Hall of Thranduil. A small knot of Elves was standing on the stone steps, obviously awaiting their arrival.  
  
"So it begins," Elladan said in an ominous voice.  
  
"I hope she likes your bush, Lord Glorfindel," Elrohir added with a glance at his old teacher. Then he and Elladan exchanged winks.  
  
"Don't start," Elrond warned them with a shake of his head. "Try to behave, and act like you have at least a few manners."  
  
"Don't worry, Adar. We will," they both assured him in serious voices.  
  
"When have we ever not behaved with perfect manners as befits a son of Elrond?" Elladan asked, looking somewhat hurt by his father's insinuations.  
  
Elrond turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Where shall I start?" He asked in sarcastic voice.  
  
Elladan merely grinned and shrugged.  
  
"Never fear, we will behave today, Adar," Elrohir said. "But we aren't promising what will happen tomorrow!"  
  
  
  
"There they are," Gimli commented with a nod of his head.  
  
King Thranduil of Mirkwood glanced down at the Dwarf that stood by his youngest son's side. They were always together now it seemed, a most unlikely friendship that the king had at last come to acknowledge as wondrous and amusing. His estimation of the son of Gloin had risen considerably as evidenced by his presence at this ceremony that would include only family members. Today the Dwarf looked almost Elvish - well, his clothing did anyway. He was not dressed in the darker earthy colors of wools and leathers today. His tunic was of dark green silk, embroidered with Elvish designs in delicate threads of silver and white. The garment fell to the tops of his knee-length boots of soft, rich brown leather; his matching green breeches tucked neatly into them. The smallest hint of a shimmering white shirt peeked from beneath the tunic's full, flowing sleeves. His rich reddish hair and beard had been neatly braided, assisted by the more than willing Milui. She had wanted to braid green ribbons into it, but this he had courteously refused, though he had allowed her to tie one at the end of the long braid that hung down his strong back.  
  
Legolas had been highly amused by this and the Dwarf had endured the good-natured teasing with grace and patience. Indeed, their friendship had come a long way since its conception so many years before. Therefore Gimli felt it safe to comment on the Elf's hair.  
  
Since this was a joyous time, the warrior braids had been loosed and brushed out. The long hair hung freely beneath a circlet of silver so dark it appeared nearly black, one matching those worn by his brothers.  
  
"I have never seen you without your warrior braids, Master Elf," he had said, appraising his friend critically. The tall, slender Elf was dressed in green silk also, though his tunic hung to the floor in a graceful spill of rich fabric embroidered with many tiny leaves of gold and copper. The flowing sleeves were gathered at his wrists with jewel- encrusted cuffs. Jewels also sparkled at the belt that circled his slender waist. "I must say you look very fair with your hair falling all about you like that."  
  
"Not as fair as you with that green ribbon. Mayhap I should get Milui to tie one onto my hair as well."  
  
"Nay, nay," Gimli chuckled. "Then Glorfindel might become confused and think he must marry you instead."  
  
Gimli's eyes twinkled happily now as they watched the Imladris party arrive. For some reason the grim look on Glorfindel's face reminded him of a soldier going into battle rather than a man riding forth to meet the woman he would share his life with.  
  
"He looks as he must have when he faced the Balrog," he whispered to Legolas, holding one hand before his mouth, not realizing that the sharp Elven ears about him could hear his every breath.  
  
Legolas grinned.  
  
"An apt enough comparison I fear. She is in quite a mood this morning. I hope she doesn't do anything that she will regret."  
  
"Are you saying something rude about your sister, Little Greenleaf?" Thranduil asked, hiding his own smile. He had seen her as well this morning, and felt that a Balrog might learn something from her in this present mood. His hands smoothed the rich green velvet of his own robe, which was ornamented with subtle designs of vines and flowers in silver and white thread. An ornate circlet crowned his brow, his long dark gold hair spilling down his straight back.  
  
"Nay, Adar, I was not," Legolas grinned. "I was merely stating my concern for Lord Glorfindel's . . .um . . . well being."  
  
"Well, you might," Celebross said quietly. He loved his little sister dearly, and found her antics highly amusing at times. But today was not the day for pranks and tricks. She must learn to treat some things with the respect and dignity they deserved. He also knew that she did not look forward to this first meeting with proper anticipation either. He shook his silver head. It would be quite interesting to see how this day would progress.  
  
As the horses began to clatter onto the bridge, Thranduil moved down the steps, his sons and Gimli falling in behind him.  
  
"Lord Goldilocks looks very nice," the Dwarf commented as he stumped behind Legolas.  
  
"Yes. Even Laerlend should be impressed. We must get him to sing though - something just for her. Perhaps -"  
  
Thranduil cleared his throat, effectively cutting his son off in mid- sentence. The Dwarf and the Elf grinned at one another in silent amusement, remembering the tree climbing adventure of the night before.  
  
Elrond had dismounted gracefully and moved to meet Oropher's son. The Lord of Imladris met the King of Eryn Lasgalen at the center of the bridge, each staring calmly at the other. The two powerful Elf-lords assessed one another, and then clasped hands.  
  
"Welcome to Eryn Lasgalen, Elrond of Imladris."  
  
"I thank you, Thranduil of Eryn Lasgalen."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir both glanced at Legolas and Gimli. Legolas rolled his blue eyes expressively, and bowed to them. They returned the bow making flourishes of their slim hands.  
  
Glorfindel slid from Asfaloth's back as Elrond turned slightly toward him. He moved elegantly toward them, his eyes on Thranduil, his future father-in-law. He bowed gracefully to him, his hand over his heart, head inclined.  
  
"Welcome to Eryn Lasgalen, Lord Glorfindel," Thranduil greeted, his blue gaze intense as his eyes swept the other Elf in appraisal. His features were very fair as befitted a Noldorin Elf of old, framed by the golden hair of Finarfin's kindred; his body straight, slender, and strong.  
  
Glorfindel allowed the inspection, his eyes calmly meeting the King's, his chin lifted slightly.  
  
Thranduil suppressed the smile that threatened, feeling that Glorfindel was a most satisfactory choice for a son-in-law. He touched his hand to his own heart.  
  
"Will you all please join us for some tea that Laerlend has prepared?" he asked, including them all in his invitation. "It will be an excellent opportunity for us all to become more relaxed with one another."  
  
Elrond smiled, his eyes meeting Thranduil's. The two shared a secret amusement at this thought. It would be anything but relaxing for the two most involved in today's ceremony.  
  
"We would be delighted to join you," Imladris' Lord said, inclining his head slightly.  
  
Glorfindel felt a slight tightening in his chest at the mention of 'her' name, and he hoped his slight anxiety didn't show on his features, which he struggled to keep calm and impassive. It would not do to let them all see exactly how much trepidation this moment was causing him.  
  
"I will have your horses taken care of," Thranduil said as he motioned to two silent Elves waiting near the steps. They hurried forward, bowing as they went to the horses. They paused, seeing the bush perched in the basket on the pack animal. They looked uncertainly at their king.  
  
Glorfindel turned and moved to join them, his fingers trailing over a delicate stem.  
  
"Please be very careful with this. It is very . . . special to me."  
  
The two Wood Elves nodded and lead the horses away, speaking to the animals in low, soothing voices praising them for coming so far and welcoming them to Eryn Lasgalen, not unlike the greeting their king had extended to his guests.  
  
Asfaloth hesitated, whickering slightly and bobbing his head, which set the bells in his mane dancing and singing.  
  
All will be well," Glorfindel murmured, stroking the velvety nose, "so go with them, nin roch mellon {my horse friend}. I will come to see you later."  
  
Asfaloth whinnied a soft reply and moved to look at King Thranduil. He eyed the monarch for a moment, as if assessing 'his' worthiness to become a member of Glorfindel's family, then trotted after the others.  
  
Legolas grinned at the twins who had moved to join him and Gimli.  
  
"I guess he passed Asfaloth's test," Gimli said with an amused grin. "Horses!"  
  
"This is going to get rather interesting," Elrohir said, speaking first for a change.  
  
"It is indeed," Gimli chuckled as they turned to follow Thranduil and Elrond toward the Hall. "Very interesting."  
  
Glorfindel watched as the horses disappeared around a curve in the wooded hillside. He would feel better if Asfaloth could have joined them for tea. Then he smiled at the thought and wondered what 'the girl' would think of that.  
  
"Don't worry, Lord Glorfindel," Elladan said, clapping his hand on the other's shoulder in a friendly manner. "Your bush will be just fine."  
  
  
  
"They are coming! Oh, Laerlend! They are coming, and he is SO beautiful!"  
  
Duilinn ran into the room where Thranduil's daughter had been instructed to wait. Gwirith and Milui were waiting with her, Gwirith fixing the bright flowers in her friend's hair. They had sent the other Elf maiden to play spy, and then warn them of the party's approach. Milui looked up from where she sat braiding flowers into a floral wreath that would be used on the betrothal table at the feast.  
  
"More beautiful than Legolas?" Gwirith quipped, sliding a white daisy into the long braid of Laerlend's hair.  
  
"Uh . . . well," the Elf maiden flushed prettily, her large blue eyes blinking rapidly. "Almost." Her face reddened even more at this statement, and she raised her slim hands to cover her hot cheeks. Then she began to giggle helplessly. "He is very lovely," she finally managed to gasp.  
  
Gwirith and Milui laughed with her as well as at her, but Laerlend merely narrowed her eyes and lifted her chin stubbornly.  
  
"He cannot be more beautiful than Lord Elrond," she said suddenly, her hands moving to smooth her pale gown of ice blue silk.  
  
Gwirith turned to her, a frown creasing her lips.  
  
"Lord Elrond?" She queried. "Well, to be sure, he is very fair, Laerlend, but . . . what does that have to do with Lord Glorfindel?"  
  
Laerlend gazed at her coolly, and then she smiled slowly, causing Gwirith to feel a sudden unwelcome apprehension.  
  
"Everything," the princess of Mirkwood answered, her hands moving over her fair hair, adorned with the summers' blessing of flowers. "Absolutely everything."  
  
  
  
  
  
Glorfindel tried to admire the exquisite carvings on the pillars and corbels tucked in the corners, but all the beauties of this underground palace, though quite magnificent, couldn't keep his mind from the fact that any moment now he would be meeting 'her'. He would look upon her, the maiden who would be his bride in a year's time. His heart seemed to be laboring entirely too much, his breath squeezed from reluctant lungs. He felt entirely ridiculous. He was an Elf-lord of a great house; a warrior, and a Balrog slayer. Why did he fear this so much? Nay, not fear exactly, but the trepidation he felt was entirely too much for this situation. He shook his head slightly, hearing the quiet voices of Elladan and Elrohir behind him, mingled with those of Legolas and Gimli. Even Tellenlagor and Curon seemed entirely at ease as they spoke with Thranduil's two other sons of the wonders of the Hall of the Wood Elf King.  
  
~At least they are enjoying themselves, ~ he thought almost jealously.  
  
Thranduil lead them to a private chamber hung with rich tapestries on the stone walls that were painted a soothing pale blue. Rich carpets dyed and woven in shades of green, blue, gold and crimson were scattered over the chill floors. Beautifully carved chairs were placed about a delicate table in the room's center. Steaming pots of tea, cups, saucers, and plates delicately painted with green leaves and acorns were set upon the table. A woven basket contained sweet smelling bread and rich dark green napkins lay across the plates, silver rings etched with oak and beech leaves encircling them.  
  
"Please be seated," Thranduil said, gesturing toward the laden table. "Laerlend will be here shortly."  
  
Glorfindel seated himself beside Elrond, who smiled reassuringly at him. Thranduil was seated to the ancient Elf-lord's right, an empty chair between them. Glorfindel knew it was for 'her'.  
  
"How was your trip?" Thranduil asked Imladris' Lord politely. He knew it would perhaps ease the tension to speak of trivialities. For all of Glorfindel's poise and supposed calm, the king of Eryn Lasgalen could sense the anxiety the Elf-lord felt. The lips were pressed together a bit too tightly, the blue eyes a bit too fixed, and the long slender fingers were knotted on the grey tunic, the knuckles white.  
  
Elrond, having noted all of this as well, answered in an even conversational tone. Across from them the twins had engaged Legolas and Gimli in an animated discussion. Tellenlagor, Curon, and the other two princes were speaking quietly to one another, amused over the others' talk of spiders now long gone. Except of course for Thranduil's middle son, Aralith. He had ever been afraid of the great arachnids.  
  
Elrond and Thranduil tried to draw Glorfindel into their conversation, but for some reason he seemed able to answer only in monosyllables. Imladris' Lord raised his brows and shrugged at Eryn Lasgalen's King. Thranduil smiled in understanding.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Laerlend entered.  
  
Glorfindel's head swung toward her, and he stood. His first thought was:  
  
~She is beautiful indeed! ~  
  
Thranduil's daughter was dressed in a long gown of palest blue, falling in gentle folds from the high waist just beneath her breasts to cover her feet. The bodice was fitted tightly across her bosom, and silver embroidery glinted every time she drew a breath. Bright flowers of red, gold, orange, yellow, purple, and white adorned her long blonde hair, tendrils escaping the braid that trailed to the small of her back curled about her fair face.  
  
Thranduil smiled proudly. She was truly beautiful, the brightest jewel of his court. He stood, enjoying the looks of admiration that followed her as she moved toward him.  
  
Laerlend kept her eyes on her father's handsome face as she walked slowly to take his outstretched hand. She had been aware of Lord Glorfindel starting to his feet before the others and was feeling rather smug. They were all standing now and she basked in the feeling of being the only female in a room full of men. She was aware of their appreciative stares and allowed the smallest of satisfied smiles to touch her pink lips.  
  
Her smile deepened as she came to stand by her father, standing on tiptoe to kiss his smooth cheek with affection, her bare toes just peeking out from beneath the hem of her gown. She was going to enjoy this more than she had thought possible.  
  
"Adar," she murmured, her eyes shining up at him.  
  
Thranduil returned her smile and took her hand in his own, turning them to face the others.  
  
"Laerlend, you already know Lord Elrond and his sons," he said, and they each moved to kiss her warm cheek in greeting. She smiled at each of them, her eyes bright with the admiration that she felt for them.  
  
Legolas glanced down at Gimli, seeing a rather flirtatious light in those hazel eyes that boded ill.  
  
"Your sister is wickedness indeed," Gimli said quietly with a shake of his head, having seen it as well.  
  
"I knew she would do something like this," Legolas murmured with a glance at his brothers. Celebross shook his silver head with resignation, and Aralith smirked, his lips puckering as he bit back a laugh. Things were indeed going to get very interesting this day.  
  
"Lord Elrond," Laerlend was saying, her eyes gazing up at him with such adoration that even Thranduil was taken aback. Her eyelashes fluttered as she continued, "It is good to see you again after so many years."  
  
Elrond smiled down at her, though his brows knit slightly. Surely this child could not be flirting with him!  
  
"You have grown more beautiful in that time, Laerlend," he said, then wondered if perhaps that was the wrong thing to say as long lashes continued to flutter downward, pink coloring her cheeks.  
  
She smiled shyly, then looked up at him once again.  
  
"You are most gracious, my lord," she murmured in a soft voice.  
  
Thranduil, disconcerted by her unexpected reaction to Elrond in particular, introduced her to Tellenlagor and Curon, a tight frown on his face. Once again, she fluttered dark lashes, and a smile danced over her full lips in a most becoming manner. What was wrong with the girl? She even moved away from him to plant a kiss on Gimli's ruddy cheek. What was she doing?  
  
The Dwarf's eyes widened and a deep flush stained his own cheeks.  
  
"Wicked indeed," he muttered, one hand touching the spot she had kissed.  
  
"Laerlend," Thranduil said somewhat sharply, and she turned back to him with a small smile, her eyes flashing with amusement and defiance, daring him to say anything to her in front of his guests. He took her hand once more, his lips pressed in a tight, annoyed line, and they moved to stand before Glorfindel. "Lord Glorfindel, may I present my daughter, Laerlend. Laerlend, this is Lord Glorfindel of Imladris."  
  
The moment had come and Laerlend meant to make the most of it.  
  
"My lady," Glorfindel said in a quiet voice, taking her hand in his own and raising it to his lips. As he straightened, he looked into her eyes, only to find them focused on Elrond who stood just behind him to one side. The gold brows knit, and he opened his mouth to speak once again, but then Laerlend spoke, pulling her hand from his grasp.  
  
"How was your journey, Lord Elrond?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note - Well, I didn't make it to the actual betrothal yet. This chapter didn't exactly progress the way I thought it would. I know - another cliffhanger, but never fear! I have started the next chapter already! Yes, she is VERY wicked and rude to boot!  
  
The flirting with Elrond was inspired by a review from Furius! Thank you!  
  
A big THANK YOU to al, my Most Excellent Beta Reader!  
  
Response to Reviewers  
  
Starbrat - Well, I honestly didn't think that last chapter was a cliffhanger, but since a couple of you mentioned it, I looked at it and I guess it was a minicliffie! Sorry, I didn't intend it that way! ;)  
  
Nancing Elf - Laerlend has to have learned a few tricks from her big brother, Little Greenleaf! I quite agree with you, they are all beautiful! Wouldn't that be something to see in person??!! (gasps for breath) You sound too much like me at times. The more I write about Glorfindel the more enamored of him I become. Lego is still tops, but - shoot! - the race between them is very tight! So, you are going to "bell" Legolas and Gwibess Jr. is going to "bell" Arod?? ;) That should be very nice for you all!!  
  
LOTR lover - Since you are a Glorfindel writer yourself, I really appreciate your comments! ( The Imladris Elves did look very nice, didn't they! Laerlend is going to have a hard time resisting him! Me - I would fall into a puddle at his feet!  
  
Lakergurl13 - I am enjoying Elladan and Elrohir. They are great fun! Remember to be nice to the Dwarf! He is all dolled up in this chapter, and looks very fine! Give him a chance! So you will run off with Legolas and the twins; Elrond and Laerlend will run off together - very astute observation, nin mellon, considering !! I will keep Glorfindel thank you very much!! Gimli can run with Milui! Sounds like infinite fun!  
  
annakas - I don't think anyone has copyrighted Poor Glorfindel as yet! It is about to get worse, so you may want to copyright it. I am glad you like the twins! I do too!  
  
JastaElf - More of Legolas!! I am trying to get him more involved, never fear. But this is Glory's story and he will have to come first for a change. The boys were having more fun in the last chapter, but Laerlend's grand plan is starting to be put into action, then she will be having the 'fun'. Legolas will have fun too, don't worry!  
  
BeeJang - I am glad you have found my story! Thank you so much for the wonderful compliment! (  
  
Seaweed - I love how everything you say has a reference to the Dwarf! LOVE IT! I have the Toy Biz Gimli doll - the only one of those I have - standing by the computer, and he is too cool looking! Do you have him yet? If I figured your height correctly, and I am by no means sure that I have as I use feet and inches, and I don't remember the metric system very well, you are about 5 feet 7 inches?? Yes?? That is my height and it is a good one, though somewhat tall for a Dwarf or a Hobbit. You should start a Gimli fan club, you know! I would join! Love the Dwarf!  
  
Artanis - Thank you so much for letting me write this, your birthday present. It is a joy to write, believe me! (huggles to you) Sounds like you had a bad day on September 12, as well as many others! The girl resists him because that is the story. Granted, the rest of us would run screaming at him and jump on him, but not cool Laerlend. She is very stubborn, but hey! Who knows what might happen!  
  
angaloth - Well, it is going to be Poor Glorfindel now for a while. Angst angst! I don't enjoy writing it and find myself saying "I can't do that to Glory! That is mean!" But that this is an angsty romance. So let the games begin!  
  
al - A lot of you guys seemed to enjoy my descriptions in that last chapter, guess I will have to do that more often! Though I see you still prefer the splashing they did in chapter 5! I also am glad you like the relationship between Glory and Asfaloth. Animals are good friends! Ah, yes. That bush! G That will be - interesting to say the least. As will "Balrog Bride's" pranks. Should be much fun for 'her', if not for 'him'. Thank you much for being such a great beta! I couldn't do it without you!  
  
Jessica - A cliffhanger. Since you and Starbrat said that it was, then I guess it was. Nothing major though. I am glad you forgive me. Twins to the rescue! I think it would have been so wonderful if Tolkien could have written the entire Lay of the Fall of Gondolin as well as the story of Glorfindel. But alas, it is not to be. Oh, well. We can always dream it!  
  
ccg - Laerlend will probably be up to many, many things! Another lover of male Elven beauty, I see! (sighs) Ah, yes! They are all too wonderful and gorgeous, aren't they? The twins are very, very attractive! (another sigh) I hope to see them in the movies as well. I have looked at the Elves at Elrond's Council many times, trying to figure out which of them might be the twins! I still grump over the fact that Glorfindel was pushed aside. Whenever the scene with Arwen coming to the rescue at Weathertop comes on my son boos. He listens to his mother too well at times! G 


	9. Chapter 8 Time for Tea

Chapter 8 - Time for Tea  
  
King Thranduil of Mirkwood stared in stunned silence at his daughter. What was she doing? He had seen the quick look of surprise and hurt on Glorfindel's face, and Elrond looked positively flummoxed. The Elf King's face was suffused with color and he cleared his throat perhaps a bit too loudly as several of the people in the room started slightly.  
  
Laerlend knew her father was displeased with her behavior, and she knew she would have to endure a long and rather loud lecture because of it. But she also knew that he would not reprimand her in front of the guests. She gave Elrond one last coquettish glance and turned to her father. She smiled at him, her hazel eyes filled with girlish innocence.  
  
"Shall I pour the tea for you?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Legolas' eyes widened in sudden apprehension, and he darted a glance at the teapots. What had she done now? He looked down at Gimli, who had pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, a look of suspicion on his features.  
  
Thranduil hesitated only a moment before gesturing for them to be seated. Surely she would not have put something into the tea.  
  
Laerlend's eyes sparkled with mischief as she moved gracefully to take up the first pot of steaming tea. Amazingly, she filled a cup and placed it in front of Lord Glorfindel. She smiled charmingly at him.  
  
~She has! ~ Thranduil thought with a start. What was he to do now? What were they going to think? How was he going to prevent them from drinking the tea without making a scene of some sort?  
  
"I hope you like the tea, Lord Glorfindel," Laerlend said smoothly, waiting for him to raise it to his lips.  
  
"Thank you, Princess Laerlend," he said, smiling hesitantly and picking up the cup. Perhaps he had misjudged her a moment ago. She was being very kind to him now. She must be at least as nervous as he was. Yes, that would explain her rather unexpected behavior earlier.  
  
"Lord Glorfindel!" Legolas interjected hastily. All eyes turned to him, and Glorfindel nearly spilled the cup of tea.  
  
"Yes, Prince Legolas?" he said, holding the cup in his hand untasted.  
  
Laerlend frowned, and turned to look at her brother as well.  
  
Legolas looked from one to the other. What had he been going to say?  
  
"Um, I was . . . just wondering . . . that is Gimli and I were wondering . . ."  
  
The Dwarf glanced up at him, shaggy brows knit.  
  
"We were?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, Gimli we were," Legolas said pointedly.  
  
Gloin's son stared at him, then blinked.  
  
"Oh! Oh, yes, we were. Yes, we were indeed. We were wondering . . . we were wondering . . . we were wondering . . .what were we wondering, Legolas?"  
  
Thranduil suppressed a moan, and shook his head in dismay.  
  
~Leave it to my children to make such a wonderful impression, ~ he thought bleakly. At least Glorfindel hadn't tasted the tea yet.  
  
"We were wondering," Legolas continued slowly as his mind sought to think of something to say. His eyes slid to his father who looked at him and raised his brows. Legolas grinned weakly. "We were wondering . . .what . . ."Suddenly he gasped. "Yes! We were wondering what Asfaloth thought of father!" He breathed a sigh of relief and looked over at Gimli. ~How embarrassing! ~ he thought. He hadn't acted this foolishly in years, and he didn't appreciate being forced to do so now in front of the guests merely to cover up for his sister's irritating pranks.  
  
The Dwarf had one brow raised, and a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Asfaloth?" he murmured.  
  
Legolas raised his brows at his friend who then nodded quickly, his face brightening.  
  
"Oh, yes. Asfaloth. The horse. Of course." He cleared his throat. "And what did your horse think of King Thranduil, Lord Glorfindel?" he finished in a serious voice.  
  
Glorfindel turned to look at Elrond who shrugged, and shook his head. He was just as confused as his friend.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir knew that something was amiss, but they weren't certain just what. They had identical bemused expressions on their faces, and couldn't wait to see what would unfold.  
  
"You want to know what Asfaloth thought of King Thranduil?" Glorfindel repeated slowly, looking at Mirkwood's prince and the Dwarf, placing the teacup on the table.  
  
They both nodded and smiled at him.  
  
Glorfindel frowned, his gaze sliding back to Elrond's.  
  
Laerlend lifted her head and moved to pour a cup of tea for Imladris' lord. Elrond thanked her, but as he lifted his cup he saw the look of apprehension on Thranduil's face. He stared at the cup and frowned. Suddenly his eyes widened with surprise, setting it down in a hurry. Thranduil smiled at him and shrugged, looking anything but happy. Elrond shook his head and turned to Legolas.  
  
"Prince Legolas," he began. "Did you by any chance make this tea?"  
  
Legolas stared over at him in confusion.  
  
"Did I make the tea? Nay, I did not. Why?"  
  
Elrond raised one eyebrow in doubt. The younger Elf's blue eyes were full of innocence, but Elrond's gaze did not waver.  
  
Suddenly it dawned on Legolas just what the Elf-lord was implying.  
  
"I did not make the tea, Lord Elrond," he said in a dignified voice. "And if I had I certainly would never have . . ."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir grinned at one another and reached for a teapot. They took the lid off one and looked inside at the contents.  
  
"What did you put in here, Legolas?" They asked in unison. "Morn Nen water? Or too much Vandal Root?"  
  
Glorfindel stared at his own cup, remembering just how close he had come to drinking it. He shoved the cup away from him and leaned back in his chair, his eyes on Thranduil's youngest son, one golden brow raised.  
  
Legolas stared at them with disbelief.  
  
"I did not make the tea," he repeated earnestly. He knew why they regarded him with such suspicion, but he had not done anything . . . this time. Surely they knew he had outgrown such ridiculous pranks.  
  
Laerlend sighed heavily and shook her head.  
  
"I made the tea," she said in a voice filled with annoyance. "Truly! I have never seen such behavior as this in my life. I am highly insulted that none of you wanted to even taste it." With that she poured another cup and sipped it delicately. "It is quite good you know. A recipe of my grandmother's, I believe."  
  
Thranduil stared up at her, watching as she took another sip. He ground his teeth together to keep from saying anything. Just then the door opened and Celebross' wife Mirithil entered, followed closely by Milui and Duilinn who were bearing wooden trays on which more pots of fresh tea rested.  
  
"Ah, I am not too late I see," Mirithil said happily, her clear green eyes bright and cheerful. She moved gracefully across the room considering that she was in the late stages of pregnancy, and bent to kiss Thranduil's cheek before he could rise. He smiled gratefully at her as she winked at him.  
  
Celebross stood, as did the others, and moved to kiss his wife.  
  
"Thank you, meleth-nin {my love}," he whispered into her ear. Mirithil gazed at her silver haired husband and smiled. She was a beautiful Silvan Elf with long flowing rich brown hair, the golden highlights glistening in the light of the torches and candles. She was tall and carried herself well. She laid one hand over her protruding belly and smiled at them all. Celebross moved to take the tray from Milui, who was staring unabashedly at Gimli.  
  
Legolas was certain that the Dwarf was blushing, but he said nothing, for Duilinn's gaze was upon him. He smiled over at his sister-in-law who was efficiently switching the old teapots for the fresh ones. Mirithil had a perfect sense of timing.  
  
"These must surely be cold by now," she said with a light laugh. "Tea cools rather quickly you know."  
  
Laerlend watched them, her lips pouting. She had put nothing in the tea, so her little joke had worked to some extent, but she was not pleased to have it interrupted. She swallowed the last of the tea in her cup and helped Mirithil load the unused pots onto the trays.  
  
Duilinn and Milui left quietly, but the sound of their hurried voices reached those seated about the table before the door could shut behind them.  
  
"Didn't Gimli look very handsome with that green bow in his hair?"  
  
"Didn't Legolas look magnificent? And didn't I tell you that Lord Glorfindel was beautiful?"  
  
The door finally swung shut, cutting off the sound of their girlish chatter. Gimli and Legolas exchanged embarrassed glances, as Elladan and Elrohir burst into laughter. Tellenlagor and Curon both managed to control their own mirth by looking steadily at their own empty teacups.  
  
~This day has been entirely too long already, ~ Thranduil thought, resisting the urge to bury his face in his hands. Oddly enough, he noted that Elrond looked to be thinking the same thing.  
  
Mirithil sat beside her husband as Laerlend poured out the tea.  
  
"The little one is finally asleep," she said with a sigh. "He always fights it when it is time for a nap."  
  
"How old is little Galadh now?" Elrond asked politely, glad for a new topic of conversation. He still wasn't certain what had just happened, but he was certain that he did not want to know.  
  
As Mirithil began to speak of their son, Laerlend seated herself between her father and Lord Glorfindel. Now that she was no longer the object of their attentions, she sat fuming quietly.  
  
How could a group of grown males listen with such intensity and delight about the antics of a baby? Yes, little Galadh was very cute and a great deal of fun, but really!  
  
She turned slightly in her seat so she could see Glorfindel out of the corner of her eye, feeling very resentful toward him at this moment. He was entirely too beautiful. She should have expected that, but it had still caught her off guard, and she had been hard pressed to keep her composure when she had first glimpsed him. Now Laerlend found herself wanting to gaze at him in admiration, but she held herself stiffly allowing no more than what she could see sitting as she was. Thranduil's daughter could tell that he was smiling at her sister-in-law, his glorious face rapt with attention.  
  
~I wish he would smile at me like that, ~ she thought enviously, and then she narrowed her eyes in disgust at such a thought.  
  
Then Glorfindel's eyes did move to her, and she found herself turning to look at him. He smiled gently at her, hoping to salvage something after the rather awkward start of their relationship. Her lips parted slightly as she gazed at him. His eyes were so very blue, his face so lovely, and the way the light played upon the long golden locks . . . . He looked as young as Legolas, which was unexpected: young and very fair to behold. . . She shook her head, and abruptly shifted her gaze Elrond.  
  
"We all hope to be hearing news soon about a new grandchild for you, Lord Elrond. Though someone as youthful looking as yourself could hardly have grandchildren. You seem more of a brother to Elladan and Elrohir than a father."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir glanced at one another, and quickly stifled their laughter as Elrond gaped at Thranduil's daughter. Aralith gazed at his sister in amazement. She was more audacious than he or his brothers had ever dared to be. He darted a glance at his father, and was not surprised to note the heightened color once more gracing his sire's face.  
  
~Well, for once it is not Legolas getting into trouble, ~ Aralith thought ruefully.  
  
Mirithil, watched her sister-in-law flirt boldly with Imladris Lord, while entirely ignoring her intended. Mirithil, who had been involved in a long enlightening conversation with Laerlend's three friends, allowed herself a small smile, one hand massaging her belly as the child kicked and moved inside her.  
  
~Little imp! ~ she thought. ~You have chosen poor Lord Elrond because he is safe! He is still married to Celebrian even though she has crossed the Sea. He will always love her, and not be unfaithful to her. Little minx! Instead of choosing one of the twins, who might lead to trouble, you choose the father. ~ She shook her head in amazement and amusement. But when she looked to Lord Glorfindel, her merriment vanished.  
  
The Elf-Lord's blue eyes were filled with hurt, hurt that had been deliberately inflicted by Laerlend's careless behavior. He slowly raised his cup of tea to his lips, his eyes fixed on nothing as he tried to ignore what was happening before him. Mirithil suddenly smiled at him, one hand moving to rest on Celebross' knee.  
  
"I understand you sing very well, Lord Glorfindel," she said. "This babe of mine is very restless. Perhaps you might grace us with a song and soothe it back to sleep."  
  
He looked over at her and smiled graciously. Relief was written plainly on his fair features as he turned to get King Thranduil's permission to sing.  
  
"That would be very pleasant indeed," Mirkwood's ruler said hastily, also trying to ignore his daughter's rudeness. "Your voice is said to be very fair and even rival that of the great minstrel Daeron's."  
  
Laerlend stiffened and blinked. No, she could not let him sing! It would be her undoing. She raised her head haughtily, hating what she was about to say, but knew she must say it or be lost.  
  
"Then pray, Lord Glorfindel, do not sing a song about the glories of Gondolin. For we have heard nothing of late but songs of that "fair" city and its many heroes."  
  
Glorfindel turned to look at her, the pain flaring in his eyes once more at the sarcastic tone in her voice. Then they hardened in annoyance as he inclined his head toward her.  
  
"I would not presume to sing of myself, my lady. If that is what you mean."  
  
Laerlend felt the color flare in her cheeks, but she held her head high and regarded him with cool eyes.  
  
Thranduil's mouth opened in shock and Elrond blinked several times. The two powerful Elves stared at one another wondering how this situation had disintegrated so quickly.  
  
Thranduil sighed and looked across the table at Legolas.  
  
"Where are your black squirrels when we need them, Little Greenleaf?" he asked wearily, wishing that the little beasts had invaded the room to wreck havoc and save them this embarrassment.  
  
"Or your spiders," Elrond said with a sigh.  
  
Suddenly Mirithil stood.  
  
"It is so warm in here, perhaps we should go outside. Lying in the cool grass beneath the trees sounds very wonderful to me right now."  
  
Celebross rose hastily as did the others.  
  
Mirithil smiled gratefully at them and lead them from the room, her arm entwined with her husband's, her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
Legolas turned to see Laerlend refuse Lord Glorfindel's proffered arm as she turned and marched smartly after her sister-in-law. He shook his head.  
  
"Perhaps we should ask the twins to join us on a hunt," he murmured to Gimli as they filed from the room.  
  
"A hunt? What sort of hunt?" the Dwarf asked.  
  
"For black squirrels of course."  
  
"Or spiders!" Elrohir chimed in with a grin, and clapped them on the back.  
  
Thanks to al for beta-ing this, filling it with green corrections. Green is such a good color! Yet I fear the commas will NEVER be right!  
  
Response to Reviewers  
  
gershwin - You are very right in saying that if Laerlend insists on being stubborn and senseless there are many waiting in line to take her place! She is rather pigheaded!  
  
Angaloth - It was very mean and very funny of her to flirt with Elrond. But as Mirithil figured out, he is very safe to flirt with!  
  
JastaElf - She does need to be spanked! LOL Maybe someone should mention that to Glorfindel. *smirk* It appears that Legolas is asserting himself someone what in this chapter, and I know what that means: more of him in future. I know you have a soft spot for "that old Elf", though I wouldn't call him old to his face. Many of us do!  
  
morchaint - I am glad to find another Glorfindel fan out there. He deserves more attention than he gets. Yes, to your question. Erestor and the rest of Elrond's household will be making appearances in this story.as will some members of Thranduil's household, even one I have not written in months.  
  
annakas - Poor Glorfindel (c. annakas) you grabbed it first! I am glad you find this "funny", I knew I couldn't keep it entirely serious.  
  
BeeJang - Laerlend is being wicked and Glorfindel does deserve our sympathy. But do not worry, he will be able to handle her!  
  
Seaweed - Want some more sugar? LOL Your review was definitely hyped up! Gimli was "da bomb"! He is too cool! Glad you liked his green ribbon. I thought you would. If Legolas is somewhere in this story rest assured that Gimli would be too! Every time I write him I think of you - his #1 fan!  
  
snicklepop - I like to do some rather unexpected things from time to time!  
  
Lakergurl13 - Cliffhangers aren't bad! Glad you can do the breathe in, breathe out thing to help your through them! LOL - Okay, what is it with the bush?! You and al both mentioned that bush! I happen to like that bush! LOL Sorry, but it was rather funny. Also I am glad you can be nice to Gimli! Seaweed thanks you, too!  
  
Furius - Thank you again for the great idea. Elrond is the perfect choice! ;) We shall see if she is just playing games or if her childhood crush has carried over into adulthood! You don't feel sorry for Glorfindel? Well, I do just a little. It is too fun!  
  
Starbrat - I love cliffhangers, so expect them from time to time. She will be causing much trouble before this is over!  
  
serpent - I am glad you like Laerlend! I do too! Who would you like her to flirt with if not Elrond?? I thought he was a pretty good choice myself.  
  
ccg - Laerlend did not melt into a puddle(which the rest of us definitely would have!!) because she is an Elf and is surrounded by beautiful male Elves every day all day! Lucky her! Elrond is married and therefore SAFE! You were right about the tea, but then again you weren't. She is very tricky indeed! It would be nice to see Elladan and Elrohir in the movies. Maybe they will show up when Glorfindel does. Btw Rambling doesn't bother me!  
  
AlexisRayette - She won't be too immature for too long. Even princesses have to grow up sometime. Never fear.  
  
Anita - I admit I was ROFL when I read your review! I never expected such a violent response! That was wonderful! People have mentioned spanking and kicking her in the butt, but you are the only one ready to push her off a cliff! Love it!  
  
Jessica - It IS Glorfindel for goodness sake! LOL Another irate reviewer. Love it! Legolas, Gimli, the twins and at least one other will be up to some trickery never fear! We need something to break the tension created by "that snotty child"!   
  
Artanis - I am glad you liked the Balrog thingy! You had better marry him just to save him from her! So. . . why wasn't she betrothed to one of the twins instead?? Hmmm?? :)  
  
Sake - Laerlend isn't exactly "evil", but close to it. I would not want to be in her shoes when Ada Thranduil gets her alone!  
  
LOTR lover - You can kick her in the butt and let Anita push her off a cliff! That ought to take care of it!   
  
t- another vote for a spanking, huh? LOL  
  
Mercredi - I am glad you like this story. Romance is something new to me, writing it anyway! Laerlend is brash and bold, but then considering her ancestry. . . ;) She is very strong willed. Also thank you for enjoying the back references. I have enjoyed writing them!  
  
PuterPatty - The style and tone of this story are somewhat different, but this last chapter seems to harkens back to the silly ones slightly. The twins are definitely in this one, and will be in it more! I like them too! Poor spiders?? My goodness gracious! You want the spiders back?? Well. . . Legolas will be in this more than he has been as well. (and Gimli, too) I am going to throw someone else into the mix in one of the next chapters. Should be interesting. Duilinn is a lot like you! I think of you when I write her! LOL on being out of character if you didn't mention the sexy naked Elves! I am glad you have come to see "Glory's glory". Your certificate of membership is in the mail!  
  
Karina - Another fan of the twins I see! They are twice the fun, eh??!! I am glad you thought that Elrond giving Glorfindel away was funny. I thought so too. You stick your tongue out?! AT your age!? *looks around guiltily* You think someone should match make for Duilinn and Legolas?? Another one who misses the spiders! Egad! What have I done!? Elladan and Elrohir behaving is an oxymoron. Getting all mushy on me are you?? Mushy romances?? Ewww!   
  
al - Gimli cleans up very nicely in his "Armani Elf Dwarf" outfit. Green Cowardly Lion Ribbon and all! Ahem about the bush! You and Lakergurl13 just do not understand! *Pout* That bush may become very important later on. In fact I know it will! Thank you for telling me about the "dot theory". I know who you would pick quite well, mellon-nin. Quite well. . .   
  
() - Laerlend is a lot like Legolas in my other fics. . .only she is slightly more mean spirited in her pranks! 


	10. Chapter 9 Songs Beneath the Spreading B...

Chapter 9 - Songs Beneath the Spreading Branches  
Legolas breathed a quiet sigh as he walked beside Gimli and the twins, following the rest of the party out of his father's great stone Hall. A warm summer breeze swirled about them as they stepped onto the emerald grass of the terrace, its verdure studded with small white flowers; the joyous singing of the birds greeted their ears, and the elusive scent of the colorful roses perfumed the air. All the magic of Eryn Lasgalen swelled to welcome them. Everything seemed to be intent on seducing Glorfindel into sensing the delights about him, except for the one thing that truly mattered.  
  
Duilinn and Milui had been sent for fresh tea and pastries so they could enjoy their repast beneath the trees. Gwirith had been sent to find Glorfindel's belongings, and bring his harp so he might play and sing for them. Legolas wished that he had been the one sent to fetch and carry, anything to get out of this most uncomfortable situation that his little sister had placed them all in. He studied her back as she walked at Elrond's side, her arm laced through his as she chattered away at him like a magpie. The little imp had almost immediately attached herself to Imladris' Lord when they had left the Hall. Surely she had to know that what she was doing was extremely rude and totally uncalled for. She seemed unconcerned at what her behavior had done to many of them. Would she never learn? All she need do was look into Elrond's dark blue eyes to see the discomfort she was causing him.  
  
Gimli was muttering under his breath, something in Khuzdul the Dwarvish language. Legolas could make out that it meant something about the stubbornness of certain royal Elves in his acquaintance. Legolas remembered the prickly beginning to their own friendship, so perhaps there was hope. As he gazed from his flirting sister's fluttering walk to Glorfindel's rather stiff gait, he wondered if there was any hope of a happy, amiable outcome. The twins exchanged glances, wondering if they had ever gotten into as much trouble as they knew Laerlend was about to get into. Though they had delighted, and still did, in their pranks and jests, they knew this was beyond anything they had ever done. Or would do. They shrugged at one another as if to say "Females! They play a different sort of game."  
  
~We are not a happy group, ~ Legolas thought, suppressing another sigh. ~I can only hope that Glorfindel can sing away her rudeness. It would serve her right if he refuses to have her. I wouldn't take her after being treated in such a manner. Father is going to have her head if she has ruined this union with her thoughtlessness. ~  
  
King Thranduil led them down a cobbled pathway that was lined on either side by his wife's roses. This path led to a small grove ringed with tall beech trees, with stands of carefully tended flowers and more rose bushes. Celevonringorn the Silver Circle was what Brenillass had named it so long ago. This had been the place where Thranduil had courted the Elf maiden that would one day be his wife and the mother of his children. He hoped that by bringing them all here Laerlend would perhaps recall what sort of lady her mother had been: gentle, kind, caring, and gracious. Just perhaps her daughter, who exhibited characteristics more like those of her father at his very, seldom seen worst, would behave with more decorum in this place that was so filled with of memories of her mother. Even though Laerlend walked behind him, he heard her voice falter slightly as she realized where it was they were going.  
  
~Yes, nin iell, {my daughter}~ he thought grimly, glad that no one could see his face at that moment. ~I refuse to make this easy for you. If it is a game you wish to play, then a game you shall have. But it is a game you shall lose! ~  
  
Mirithil sank gratefully into the cool green grass, leaning her back against the smooth bark of a beech tree, her eyes taking in the tall rose bushes with heavy blossoms humming with fat contented bees. Honeysuckle clambered over the grass, twining in the trees and flowering shrubs, and up the specially built trellises and fences, adding its delicate scent to the already heady summer air. Celebross sat at her bare feet, lifting them into his lap and massaging them, his blue eyes gazing at her with adoration and love. She sighed happily. Celevonringorn was a special place to them as well. Little Galadh had been conceived here beneath these very trees. The child's full name was Silielgaladh, Shining Tree, named for the place of his beginning. Mirithil smiled at her husband, feeling deeply contented and very happy. If only Laerlend could see past her own fears and doubts- and great stubbornness of will- she too might find true joy with Glorfindel as Mirithil had with Celebross. Her green eyes slid to where the Elf-lord had seated himself a bit apart from the others. She could see the annoyance and deep hurt that bloomed in those very blue eyes, and knew that her sister-in-law was treading on very dangerous ground. He was too polite to say anything as yet, but he would. He could not let such insults pass without a reprimand to her behavior. Mirithil gently touched her swollen belly, the golden ring on her right forefinger glinting in the sunlight.  
  
"What will you sing for us when Gwirith returns with your harp, Lord Glorfindel?" she asked as her hand moved in slow circles about her round stomach, the babe kicking as if in anticipation of hearing his glorious voice, or at the joy of his parent's touch.  
  
Glorfindel's eyes moved to gaze at her, and he smiled kindly. He felt a slight melancholy come over him as he watched the two lovers, noting the gentle looks, the touches that told of their great love and regard for one another. It seemed that they had achieved what he had not been aware was missing in his life until recently. Marriage had not entered into his thoughts much, the joining of two lives through love. He had always been content to be a part of Elrond's extended family, watching the love between his lord and his beautiful, doomed Celebrian. He had enjoyed every moment of seeing their three children growing into maturity as he had enjoyed watching others' children do the same. It had been thus with little Emlin and young Earendil, and the other children of Gondolin. From their entrance into this world, to their first smiles, the first faltering steps, and the first baby words, he had been a part of their lives. Now he realized that as wonderful as that had been, he was still only a watcher from outside. He loved the children dearly, but now he knew that he wanted children of his own; little ones looking at him with admiration and unconditional love, calling him "Ada," coming to him with their small hurts and disappointments, wanting him to kiss them away. He wanted to feel his child crawling into his bed after a bad dream, curling up between himself and his wife. He dropped his gaze momentarily, his slender fingers twining in the cool blades of grass, a feeling of deep hurt and disappointment sweeping over him. Had he truly thought, even for a moment, that Laerlend would take one look at him and fall deeply in love with him? Had he been that foolish? Yes, he admitted to himself, he had.  
  
"What do you wish to hear?" he queried softly, thankful for her attempt to distract them all from what had happened earlier, though he knew it would not be so easily brushed aside, at least not by him.  
  
"Hmmm," she sighed, still seeing the heartache written in his eyes and the way he sat hunched slightly as if in defeat. "A love song is always good. Or something fun." She knew he probably didn't wish to sing of love at this moment, but a good romantic song sung by any male with a lovely voice was always Laerlend's undoing.  
  
"I told you," Elladan said, throwing a blade of grass at his brother. "We should have asked Bilbo -"  
  
"Or Master Samwise," Elrohir chimed in, throwing the grass back at his brother.  
  
"For a funny song," they finished together, with nods at one another.  
  
Legolas and Gimli laughed in amusement at them, and the twins rewarded them by throwing grass at them. Gimli grumped as it became entangled in his luxuriant reddish beard.  
  
"Never fear, Gimli," Legolas assured him in a quiet voice, his blue eyes dancing with mischief. "I am sure Milui will be more than happy to help you extricate any grass that adorns your beard. It does match your ribbon though, so perhaps you should leave it."  
  
The Dwarf looked over at the two girls who were approaching them, gracefully balancing the well-laden trays. Well he knew that the silly Milui would offer to help him. She would probably go running to fetch a brush for him. He felt his face heat unexpectedly. That foolish Elf maiden, he thought gruffly. What could you possibly see in a gruff old Dwarf like me? Why should I get so flustered because Legolas mentions her? Foolishness!  
  
"How are those Hobbits?" the Dwarf asked pointedly, not looking at Legolas as he addressed this question to the twins to Elrond. He was glad to feel the blush dying out of his cheeks. He would not have it said of him that he fell in love with an Elf maiden with hair of . . .well, her hair was not of gold. It was a rich auburn, not too unlike his own hair, with wonderful rich highlights of deepest red like the heart of a forge's fire, and yes, gold, as pure and lovely as Lady Galadriel's own. He shook head. He would not be so foolish as to fall under another Elf's spell, certainly not this slip of a girl. She could in no way compare with the Lady of Lorien, but . . . He growled low in his throat, silently cursing the Elves that seemed to ensnare members of his family so easily.  
  
"Very well," the younger ebony haired son of Elrond answered with a smile as he edged slightly away from Laerlend, who was scowling at him rather fiercely. She has no sense of humor at all this day, he thought in bewilderment. "We receive letters from Frodo quite regularly," he continued, "telling of all that has been accomplished in the Shire. They are amazing creatures. Bilbo wanted to accompany us here, but we told him he would have to wait for the wed-" he hesitated as he nearly said "the wedding," knowing that perhaps this was not the correct moment to mention it.  
  
An uncomfortable silence fell, and even Laerlend felt her face redden and her scowl deepen. Here in this place she would not say anything that would disgrace her mother. She knew that this was why Adar had brought them here. He had won this battle it seemed, but he had not won the war. It was very hard to keep her eyes from straying toward Glorfindel. He had such a bright presence and he was so very comely that she was in a constant struggle with herself to keep her eyes on Elrond. Inside she was panicking, though her face showed none of her distracted and unwanted feelings. She could not hear him sing. Well Mirithil knew that! It was not her new babe that needed to hear his voice, but her little sister-in- law who sat squirming uncomfortably. Nay, she would not hear him sing again! Never! She would have to think of a way to distract them, keep him from singing. She looked up to see Duilinn and Milui coming toward them bearing carved trays laden with the tea and food. Perhaps if she spilled her tea on Elrond, or on herself, it might work. Oh, why couldn't there be any spiders about now to send Aralith into hysterics, or at least to cause a diversion for the twins, which would cause a large diversion for the rest of them? They would certainly want to pursue it. That was all they had ever talked of when they were younger. If only they had known about that one silly spider that Legolas had -  
  
Suddenly the sounds of three very diverse voices were heard coming toward them through the trees. One was a fair soprano, clear and silvery as a bell; a melodious tenor, one often heard singing to the trees and stars; the third, changed with years of practice to a deep baritone that held something Elvish about it, yet it was quite unlike any other voice heard in Eryn Lasgalen, and it was never destined to be entirely Elvish. They were singing a rather silly song, causing the twins to grin at one another and then gaze at Legolas, their eyes bright with merriment. Gimli snorted with laughter and slapped his friend heartily on the back. Elrond grinned as well in spite of Laerlend's too close proximity, and looked to Thranduil, who had one golden eyebrow raised. The King of Eryn Lasgalen chuckled anyway, Curon and Tellenlagor joining him. Mirithil and Celebross smiled and laughed with delight, Mirithil clapping her hands. Aralith shook his head, and lay back on the grass gazing at the sky thinking what a strange gathering this was becoming. Even Laerlend couldn't suppress the smile that spread over her lips. Glorfindel glanced over at Legolas, and the two smiled at one another as the three approached slowly, knowing quite well that the others had seen them and were watching their arrival with anticipation.  
  
Eryn Lasgalen's third prince reddened slightly upon hearing the words that were being sung. Then he laughed and shook his head. It was a song called "Ode to a Singing Orc Princess." Gimli had made quite certain that everyone knew of the Legend of the Singing Orc Princess as told to the Fellowship by Boromir as they had rested in Hollin near the beginning of their quest to destroy the One Ring. Legolas had been mortified that something that had happened so many years before had become a legend amongst the Orcs that lived near Gondor. Who would have thought that three silly young Elves would be mistaken for a Singing Orc Princess and her attendants by a group of wandering Orcs from the Misty Mountains? Now a song had been written about it, by an Orc no less, and it was sung on occasion for the amusement of them all.  
  
The three singers approached the group seated in the grass, their forms as much of a study in contrast as were their voices. Gwirith's beautiful face was wreathed in smiles as she walked beside her companions, her slim arms laced with theirs. Her long spill of dark gold hair swung at her hips, some twining with this one's rich brown, and the other's now waist length black hair. In this one's free arm was cradled Glorfindel's harp still wrapped in its protective ebony leather covering embroidered with golden flowers and vines. Legolas rose gracefully and moved to meet them grinning widely.  
  
Elrond smiled at Thranduil, who shook his head in bemusement and delight.  
  
"Mae Govannen, Elu Heneb," Oropher's son called. "It is good to see you again."  
  
The Orc felt an overwhelming sense of happiness and acceptance that he had yearned for his entire life sweep over him at the Wood Elf King's words. It had taken years for Thranduil to look upon him with anything but loathing and distrust, until that fateful day during the War of the Ring in Gwaeron (March) of 3019 when forces from Dol Guldur had attacked Thranduil's realm. The Elves had been able to defeat the Orcs and other forces from that dark tower, but with great loss. Elu had been gravely injured and nearly died proving his devotion to his adopted kin, the Elves of Mirkwood. From that day onward Thranduil knew where the Orc's loyalty lay, and they all at last had truly accepted him as a Warrior of Mirkwood.  
  
He gazed at the assembled group. He knew them all and felt a special affection for several of them. Elrond had taught him the healing arts during his stay in Rivendell; he had made a treacherous journey across Caradhras with Glorfindel to Lorien after Gandalf's fall in Moria; Mithrandir had always viewed him as a wonder and had been kind to him from the very first. Of them all though it was Legolas that he held in highest regard and love. He carefully handed Gwirith the harp before embracing the Elf, lifting him off the ground in a bear hug.  
  
"Legolas Elvellon!" he exclaimed happily, a wide grin splitting his face.  
  
When he was once more placed on his feet, Legolas returned the embrace and then moved to greet his young friend. Aralas was the son of Sylvan Elves named Erioduin and Niphredil. Erioduin had been disappeared one night while on watch near the southern reaches of Thranduil's realm. Ever a fey and wild creature, Nephredil had gone off in search of him. She had been ever a wanderer and often carried away by her whims in the past, but she had never returned this time. Tanglinna had gladly taken the child in as his parents were the only family the boy had. Thranduil had rejoiced to see it, for an air of lightheartedness and happiness had filled the old archer's life after the child entered it. Aralas, who had inherited his mother's rich gold-flecked green eyes that shone now with happiness, embraced his friend.  
  
"Meren govadiel, Aralas(Joyous meeting)," Legolas said with a smile. "I can't wait to hear of all your adventures with Elu."  
  
Aralas grinned at him, and laughed.  
  
"And I cannot wait to tell them to you." He turned slightly and was caught in a fierce embrace by Thranduil, who kissed his forehead.  
  
"Welcome home, land-heneb min (wide-eyed one)," the king whispered, enfolding the young one into his arms once more. Tanglinna's foster child was filled with the wonder of the world about him, and had ever been. This was something that Tanglinna had fostered in him, finding new joy in the rediscovery of so many things that had lost their charm when his wife and son had died.  
  
The trees and birds and the small things of the forest were all Aralas' friends, and he was found ever in their company, chattering away quietly or singing "with them" as he was often heard to say. The fear of his wandering off to never return filled Thranduil with dismay, but he didn't appear to have inherited his mother's wanderlust as yet. He was all that remained of his friend and former Master Archer, even if the child wasn't his by blood. Aralas' forays were usually confined to the reaches of Eryn Lasgalen, and always he returned home, happy and bursting with tales to tell and songs to sing. It would be hard enough to lose Legolas to the sea-longing without wondering if Aralas too, would disappear into the trees as his father and mother had.  
  
While Thranduil led the youth to greet their guests, Legolas turned to the Orc.  
  
"Of all the songs that you have written Elu," Legolas said in a low, mirth-filled voice, "why did you choose that one?"  
  
The Orc laughed lightly, one arm draped companionably about his friend's shoulders.  
  
"I think it did what was required, Legolas Elvellon," he answered in a voice just as quiet. "I thought you were the one for playing pranks and tricks, but I see your tithen gwathel (little sister) has taken it one step further."  
  
"Or two," Legolas whispered with a grimace as he glanced at her. "Or perhaps three. Thank you, my friend. Your song is very welcome and much appreciated . . .even if I wish you could have sung of some other subject."  
  
"Another subject, Elvellon? Hmm . . . Perhaps we could have sung 'Legolas the Sparkly Green and the Lost and Wandering Dwarf'." He turned to wink at Gwirith, whose musical giggles filled the air. "I have been trying to teach Lindir to sing that one with me and Aralas, but he spends more time laughing than singing."  
  
Legolas smiled, picturing the young, lighthearted Elf. The year before, he had wed his beloved Meneliell, and she was expecting their first child. They were planning on naming him Brethilmist, after one of Legolas' best friends that had been slain on that fateful night when Orcs had attacked Thranduil's realm to bring about the escape of the creature Gollum whom the Wood Elves had been watching for Mithrandir and Aragorn. Brethil had indeed been full of life and laughter, as well as his renowned "wandering" tongue. Legolas smiled, remembering the rambling monologues that Brethil excelled at. Much had been lost on that night, but even as Legolas remembered with lingering loss the three slain beneath the great oak tree Beleg Doron, he also recalled all the good times that they had experienced together throughout their lives. It would be with joy that he would greet the little Elfling when he was born.  
  
Elu had greeted the individual members of the private party, moving last to Glorfindel. The tall golden Elf-lord rose gracefully to his feet and embraced the Orc as easily as he would any Elf. They held one another out at arm's length and smiled.  
  
"Le ni Balrog Dagnir, Malthenfinnel (You are a Balrog Slayer, Golden Hair or Goldilocks. Gar-le malthen lam ath echad-le gell or-he. (You have {a} golden voice {that} will make you triumph over her. ). Sin tithen, breg Balrog al-ath orteli le (This small, fierce Balrog will not overcome you)" Elu whispered into the pointed ear as he pulled the Elf into one more embrace.  
  
Glorfindel smiled wryly at the sentiment and then laughed, wondering if the Orc had just given him one small key to the girl's heart.  
  
"He al-ath nair gar-im meldiron mav-le" (She will not when I have (a) great friend like you)," he whispered back.  
  
The two stood smiling at one another, then turned to look down at Laerlend who had stood to greet Tanglinna's foster child. Aralas then moved to sit comfortably by the king, his quiet, excited voice chirping away. He knew that Thranduil would always welcome his tales of adventures, and the things the trees had told him in his travels. Laerlend had caught the word Balrog in the whispered exchange between Glorfindel and Elu, and wondered what that could have meant, and why were they looking at her? She didn't like the slow, sly smile that crept over Glorfindel's beautiful face or the look of mischief in the Orc's blue eyes.  
  
A le (And you), Elu? she thought, narrowing her eyes. You will stand with him as well, will you? Well, none of you will be able to defeat me. Nothing will make me love him. They couldn't be comparing ME to a Balrog . . . could they? A pout marred her face as she turned away from them deliberately, but not before she had seen the smiles of triumph on their faces as they stood with their arms draped about one another's shoulders. She found herself staring into Aralas' sparkling Sylvan eyes. She snorted slightly, shifting her eyes to stare at the sprinkling of small yellow flowers in the grass at her feet.  
  
Elu took the harp from the smiling Gwirith and handed it with a graceful bow to Glorfindel.  
  
"I believe you were about to sing, Lord Goldilocks," he said with a grin, then moved to sit by Legolas and Gimli.  
  
"Yes," Glorfindel answered with another glance at Laerlend, as he seated himself upon the grass and deftly removed the harp's cover. "I was."  
Author's Notes  
  
First I apologize for the very long space of time that has passed since I last posted. RL was quite hectic and I did not have time to do what I wanted to do, only what I HAD to do. Things have returned to what passes for normal, so I HOPE sincerely that I won't keep you waiting that long again! ^_^  
  
To everyone who has not read the author's "Orc Stories" and thinks that I have lost my marbles by writing about a "good" Orc, well . . . maybe I have lost my marbles. g Elu Heneb has a long history in my LOTR universe with Legolas. They had many good times as well as many painful times. It was not an easy friendship, but it has managed to survive the many obstacles in its way. Elu is an unusual Orc and I hope you will give him a chance even if he is, well, an Orc. Those stories are undergoing some revision right now to bring all my fics into line with one another.  
  
As to the reference to the Singing Orc Princess, this refers to something that happened in my other fic "In the Hall of the Wood Elf King" - one of Legolas' Embarrassing Moments. g The Legend as told by Boromir is in my other fic "Once Upon A Time In Hollin". It seems that a group of Orcs had come upon a beautiful golden haired Singing Orc Princess in Mirkwood. They were certain that the "Evil Elves" had captured her and forced her to stay there. Because of her fairness the of course fell in love with her, marveling at her strength and wildness when "she" fought them off. Only it wasn't an Orc Princess you see, it was a certain Elf prince trying to rectify some of the consequences that occurred due to some of the 'pranks' and silliness he had gotten into. ^_^ Welcome to my LOTR universe.  
  
Brethilmist means "beech or birch (take your choice) wandering". There was no word that I could find for rambling so I chose wandering.  
  
Also my Lindir is NOT Lindir of Rivendell though he will be appearing in this story later. My Lindir is an Elf of Eryn Lasgalen. That might confuse things a bit, but we shall see. g  
  
Many thanks to al my beta reader for "greening my rough draft." She now thinks I have a comma-phobia. The cure was a little too good and I seem to have gone the other direction. 0_0  
  
Response to Reviewers  
  
annakas - I am trying to make things work for Laerlend and Glorfindel, though she does deserve to be smacked, spanked, or pushed off something steep and high. Or doused with Morn Nen water.hmm.. g  
  
Bronwyn - I am afraid Legolas' past is rather "unforgettable" to all concerned. The twins are behaving because they have promised Elrond that they would for this one day. But to quote Scarlett O'Hara "Tomorrow is another day." Laerlend is fighting a losing battle she just won't admit it. She is very stubborn! ^0^  
  
Lady of Legolas - Oh, yes. She is flirting with Elrond. Does she like Glorfindel? Heh heh. ^_^ If she does she isn't admitting it . . . even to herself. A love triangle?? Hmmm..  
  
JastaElf - Legolas' track record speaks for itself, and everyone knows that if something is afoot then he is in the middle of it. Just not this time! And yes, Laerlend deserves some smacking! She will get hers never fear. g  
  
aranel-elf - So Legolas should do some butt kicking??!! LOL He should! She does deserve it! But I suspect that he would have to get in line behind his father, Lord Elrond, Glorfindel . . . g  
  
Jessica - I am glad that you liked Mirithil. I have gotten rather fond of her myself! Yes, there will be a happy ending in here somewhere! I am just having a slight problem convincing Laerlend of that! g  
  
Artanis - Well, Artanis, I have decided that Glorfindel is MINE too, so you will just have to share him! I have some ideas on how he will break her stubbornness. He will have a lot of help from his many friends, too! ~_^  
  
PuterPatty - I thought of Assfelloff, too! LOL Thank you, al!! Laerlend will not know what hit her, though right now she deserves to be dumped off Assfelloff! g I wonder what he thinks of her!!  
  
Sake - Glorfindel does deserve better than her. But we shall see! g  
  
morchaint - She flirts and hurts, wicked child that she is! She will get hers one day soon now! I am looking forward to writing Erestor, Lindir, and all the others of Rivendell. ^0^  
  
Mercredi - Legolas was rather taken aback by the accusations in the last chapter, so a clever reply never entered his mind. After all he was innocent this time! He is out of practice being so well behaved right now and all. I will see what I can do to remedy that. wicked grin  
  
Anita - Sounds like you have the *hots* for Glorfindel as well! So do I!! *sigh* Feel free to push Laerlend off a dike! It is very flat where I live too, so I will have to push her out of a tree! Glorfindel is irresistible, and she is about to find that out for herself!  
  
Lakergurl13 - Laerlend is being very mean, but she will find out what it is like to be. . . heh heh. Yes, soon Legolas and the twins, not to mention Gimli . . . and maybe Elu . . .will get to have some fun and not behave with such good manners. As for the bush. . . it will have a bigger part later I promise. g I am glad that you like the bush!  
  
Furius - Well, the fun won't stop for a time. I can't seem to wrap anything up neatly in just a few chapters. Again thank you so much for the Elrond flirtation idea. Things will heat up later! ~_^  
  
IRENA - g Yes, smacking and spanking seem to be the general consensus for her punishment. She is a very wicked child!  
  
Alexis Rayette - I can imagine Legolas as a fun, delightful prankster myself. g Laerlend is about to have the tables turned on her and perhaps learn a few lessons on the way.  
  
gershwin - Sounds like you could tell Laerlend a thing or two! Or three! I suspect there are several somones (characters and readers alike) who have things to tell that young Elf maiden! If they do not take care of it, you are welcome to! :)  
  
al - Yes, Mirithil saved the day, didn't she! That is what big sis-in-laws are for. Many of us would indeed gladly change places with Laerlend. Even the Legolas' droolers like you! ^_~ Well, you know where I stand on this issue!  
  
Seaweed - I hope your exams went well. Glorfindel is hurting because of her rude words. Wow! I can still write pain! g I am glad you are enjoying this "elven romance." I intend to have Gimli in it throughout the entire thing. My daughter has just recently become a fan of the Dwarf! I love your new axe! Sound very COOL! LOL Love it!!  
  
addicted - Thank you so much for loving my commas! LOL My beta says they were sadly lacking in this chapter and put in several "add a comma" on my rough draft! Go figure! g  
  
Clarenova - Yes, Glorfindel isn't as popular as he should be! Well, we will just have to work at rectifying this gross oversight! *waves I HEART GLORFINDEL banner*  
  
Karina - Eternity is a long time to be married to a brat! And unfortunately that is what Laerlend is being right now. But things will change! The twins are definitely twice the fun, and I am hoping to get some excitement and silliness out of them and a few others before this is done. They have all behaved entirely too proper in this thus far! ;)  
  
Nancing Elf - Tell Gwibess Jr. that I send greetings, and assure her that even I know that you would never leave Legolas! Glorfindel is MINE anyway! g LOL Red flags went up in my head when I started writing about the "tea." For once though Legolas was innocent, and he still manages to get blamed! But that is part of the fun! ^_^  
  
calenedhel - Pretty sparkly picture! The best kind! Hope you have calmed down now! ~_^  
  
Kele-kesen - Well, you have read the whole thing! :) That makes me happy! You've been tearing through all my old stuff as well! That REALLY makes me happy! Look for more funny later on!  
  
kaya - I haven't written a Mary-Sue yet, and I don't plan to, so thank you for taking a chance with this one! Glorfindel and Gandalf are the only two that pop into my head that have ever died and come back. Strange too. They were both met their demise while slaying a Balrog!  
  
ccg - Spanked, smacked, and pushed off various objects seems to be what everyone wants to happen to Laerlend. I am glad you thought that the "tea exchange" was priceless! I rather enjoyed that part myself! g  
  
Daphne - I am glad you are enjoying this and thought the last one was funny! I did too! ^_^ 


	11. Chapter 10 A Love Song If You Please, L...

Chapter 10 - A Love Song If You Please, Lord Goldilocks!  
Laerlend watched as Glorfindel's slender hands removed the elegant black cover; the golden embroidery glinted in the summer sun, not unlike the way the light seemed to play across his own lustrous hair. She was not going to be able to prevent him from singing, and a small, weary sigh escaped her lips. She glanced over at her three friends who were setting out the tea things. Their eyes were carefully averted, but she could see the amused expressions on their faces. It seemed that everyone had deserted her. She knew that her rudeness would not go unchecked for long, though no one had as yet said anything to her. . . not directly. The princess turned her head ever so slightly so she could see her father out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Thranduil was reclining comfortably on the cool grass, his long legs stretched out before him, ankles crossed, his handsome face lit with pleasure as he listened to some small adventure that Aralas was relating. Tanglinna's foster son's golden green eyes were bright, his fair features animated with excitement, and excitement at the pleasure of being home once more. Laerlend allowed a smile when she caught the word "trees." Aralas was ever taken with his trees, and could talk endlessly about them and the things the trees had told him. She knew that it was his dearest wish to travel to Fangorn, though she doubted that her father would allow it anytime soon. She knew that it hurt Thranduil greatly to know that Legolas had felt the Call of the Sea, and several of his people had already traveled west on that last journey through Ennor. Thranduil wanted his children ever about him now, knowing that one day he would lose one of them to that siren call. She knew that her father considered Aralas as nearly one of his own. He had taken Aralas' under his wing after Tanglinna's death, showering all the love and friendship he had felt for the Master Archer on his foster child. Her eyes moved away from them to the trees surrounding them, their bark so silvery and smooth. She wondered what her father and Aralas were saying now.  
  
~A new topic of conversation might be amusing, ~ she thought, as her eyes moved to the stands of flowers across from where she sat.  
  
Laerlend's mother had loved this garden, and tended it with her own hands; each plant had been specifically chosen by her, whether for the beauty of its smell, or that it was fair when looked upon. The roses and honeysuckle were blooming in profusion, filling the air with their warm heady scent; tall spikes of dark purple irises stood amidst the blue forget- me-nots; rounded clusters of bright scarlet bee-balm added their crisp minty smell to the perfume of Brenillass' garden; lilies of white, orange, pink, and rich yellow added color for the eyes to feast upon. Bleeding hearts hid their drooping heads of red and white shyly between the trees and beneath the protective stands of holly. Bushy herbs for both medicinal and culinary purposes stood in bushy clumps, adding their scent and richness to the scene. The purple blossoms of the Spiderwort plants were seen scattered about the garden as well. Brenillass had been amused by the name of that particular plant, and felt it fit perfectly in her garden.  
  
Seated beside some of these very plants, Glorfindel ran his hand down the pillar of his small harp, his fingers tracing the delicate carvings of small flowers painted in gold entwined in green leafy vines. Loriollam (Voice of the Golden Flower) was a beautiful instrument, specifically crafted in Gondolin for him by Lindelor of the House of the Harp. One slender, sensitive finger circled over a small flaw in the lower corner: one small, bright petal was missing, the only testament to the perilous journey it had survived when the Gondothlim had fled their fallen city. Lindelor, a cousin of Salgant the Lord of the House, had been a great friend of Glorfindel's, as well as his instructor of the harp. The picture that came to the Elf-lord's mind was of Lindelor sitting in a shaft of sunlight where he perched upon a window seat, his curtain of dark hair spilling to one side as he sat with head atilt, his own harp Melyanna (Dear Gift) cradled against him, making the most glorious music ever heard. It had been a joy and a delight to the people of Gondolin to hear Lindelor playing his harp in accompaniment to the singing of the Ecthelion, Lord of the House of the Fountain.  
  
~I fear I cannot do justice to either of you, my teachers, and this audience will be more exacting than most, ~ Glorfindel thought with a wry smile, as his fingers moved lightly over the strings, his eyes touching briefly on Laerlend. As he tuned his beloved instrument, his eyes slid to where the three of Laerlend's friends had seated themselves a little apart from the others. They made a charming picture, dressed in bright summer colors with flowers twined in flowing locks that fell over shoulders bared to the sun's kiss. He smiled over at them, and felt a measure of satisfaction when they twittered and blushed in such a becoming manner. He was aware of Laerlend's frown of disapproval at her friends' behavior, and his smile widened. Why would she react that way if she had no regard for him? He decided to pursue this amusement a bit further. He glanced over at Thranduil, and cleared his throat.  
  
"I do not believe that I have been introduced to our new guests," he began, hearing the quick intake of breath from one that had been staring at him unabashedly, her blush complimented by her spill of rich dark-blonde hair.  
  
Thranduil turned slightly to look at them. He nodded and introduced the three, also quite well aware of how they were reacting to all the attention suddenly heaped upon them.  
  
~Why can't Laerlend react this way? This is the way maidens are supposed to act, isn't it? All silly and giggly? Is it perhaps because she was raised in a household of males? Is that why her behavior is so unfeminine? She hasn't always been thus. No, she used to be something of a flirt. When did that stop? ~ He couldn't recall, and he shook his head, hoping that the slight pressure in his temples was not signaling an oncoming headache.  
  
"Gwirith, Duilinn, and Milui," Glorfindel repeated the maidens' names accompanied by a cascade of notes on his harp. "What beautiful names for such beautiful ladies; a butterfly, a swallow, and one who is friendly, loving, and kind. You seem to be true to your names, O Fael Minrim (O Fair Ones)."  
  
Giggling twitters rewarded him, reminding him of happy little birds, and he smiled once more. He was aware of Laerlend's frown as she turned to glare at the three. The boldest of them merely shrugged and leaned forward even more, her eyes glued to the golden Elf-lord. Glorfindel smiled at her, exuding all the charm he possessed, and it was considerable. The maiden's eyes widened in surprised delight, and a fair blush rose to her cheeks.  
  
Mirithil turned to look at her husband, and Celebross shrugged and grinned.  
  
"Turn about is fair play, meleth-nin (my love)," he answered quietly, his hand gently massaging her swollen belly. "Perhaps this will rouse her own jealousy, and make her look more kindly on him."  
  
"Perhaps," she murmured, bending forward to kiss him on the cheek. "This will be a most interesting day. I only hope that our dear Adar can survive it." Her eyes moved to where Thranduil sat, his face lit with pleasure once more over the quiet comments of Aralas, but she could see the annoyed alertness lurking behind his blue eyes. She sighed softly. "It would be so much easier for them both if she would just stop being so very stubborn! But," her full lips curved into a smile as her eyes met her husband's, "it seems to be a family trait."  
  
Celebross looked at her with an expression of mock hurt on his fair face, his hand pressed to his heart.  
  
"You wound me to the quick, malthen-rhosg feredir (golden-brown hunter)," he murmured using his old nickname for her, as he tugged gently at one trailing golden brown lock of her hair. She had indeed hunted him, and he had been gladly caught.  
  
Mirithil smiled again, her fingers caressing his cheek.  
  
"I would have it no other way, nin celeb caun (my silver prince)." Her fingers twined in his silver locks, their eyes locking in one fierce glance of love and desire.  
  
"Oh no," Aralith sighed with an amused grin. "They are playing with each other's hair again."  
  
Legolas choked back a laugh, glancing at Gimli who smiled.  
  
"'Tis a strange thing, the relationship you Elves have with your hair," he said, stroking his beard as he watched the two Elves kiss tenderly before they smiled over at the others.  
  
"Yes, not unlike the one you Dwarves have with your beards. Your women have them too, yes?" Legolas asked, with raised brows.  
  
"Hmph. Beards are very becoming, and it is a pity that you hairless- chinned Elves can't see that."  
  
"I see it," Milui said quietly, with a smile for Gloin's son.  
  
Gimli's cheeks flared crimson, and his gaze dropped to the ground as he muttered gruffly about silly Elven maidens, but Legolas knew that he was secretly pleased by all the attention the girl lavished upon him.  
  
~How very odd, ~ he thought, with a shake of his head. Then he recalled Gloin's own "love sickness" over another Elven "maiden." ~Or perhaps not. ~  
  
"Ah," Elladan sighed, looking at the sky with eyes filled with tenderness. " Love is in the air, eh, Elrohir? Can't you just feel it? It makes one feel all warm and fuzzy inside, doesn't it?"  
  
"Oh, yes, Elladan," Elrohir said, grabbing his brother's arm. "I love you so, nin mell gwador (my dear brother)!"  
  
"And I you, nin lend gwador (my sweet brother)!" Elladan chirped, gazing into his brother's eyes.  
  
Elrond scowled and turned to them. Honestly, he should have known that the good behavior wouldn't last long.  
  
"What did I tell you, nin ionnath (my sons)?" he said in a low voice, his brows lowered in annoyance.  
  
"I know we promised to behave for one entire day, Adar. Do you mean to say that it isn't tomorrow already? Surely we have sat here in this beautiful Greenwood grass for *at least* a day, waiting on Lord Glorfindel to sing a song," Elladan said with dark blue eyes so filled with innocent mischief that Elrond felt a wayward smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"Surely it is at least *two* days since we arrived here," Elrohir said, his gaze moving to his teacher, who had finished tuning the harp and was watching them with amused eyes. "Will you sing, please, Lord Glorfindel?"  
  
"I will, young one. I merely need the right song. Do you have any suggestions? Or perhaps one of the lovely ladies does." He smiled at the three maidens once more, and Gwirith fairly quivered with excitement.  
  
"A love song!" all three females gasped out in high, fair voices, echoed by Elladan and Elrohir in even higher, somewhat less fair voices.  
  
Duilinn's eyes touched the golden Elf-lord's, then slid to Legolas whose own eyes widened, and he flushed slightly as he looked away. Aralith laughed at him, and plucked a small flower from the ground and threw it at him. Milui was staring unabashedly at "her Dwarf," who began muttering under his breath once more in Khuzdul, his cheeks and eyes shining.  
  
"Oh, very well," he said suddenly. Then his deep voice raised several octaves as he chirped, "A love song if you please, Lord Goldilocks."  
  
Laughter filled the clearing as all enjoyed the light mood, all except Laerlend. She scowled, and turned to glare at Gwirith, Duilinn, and Milui who had started this nonsense. Her arm slid through Elrond's, causing the Lord of Imladris to start, take her hand, pat it in a fatherly manner, and then deposit it onto her own lap.  
  
"Love songs are always appropriate when in mixed company," Glorfindel said, smiling at the three once again. "Perhaps you will enjoy this one." And Lord Goldilocks' filled the air with one of the purest voices that had ever existed on Ennor.  
  
Laerlend would have stopped her ears with her hands if she hadn't known that retribution for that act would be swift and highly unpleasant. She turned the force of her gaze onto Lord Elrond, who began to inch slowly away from her. This caused Thranduil to scowl fiercely at her, his golden brows rising in the familiar gesture termed "the wigglies" by Laerlend so many years ago. Her mouth turned down, her lips thrusting out in a pout that would have been becoming if her eyes weren't so full of frustrated anger at this uncomfortable situation over which she had no control. Even as she made an effort to "not hear" the song he sang, she was captured once more by his voice. She lifted her gaze slightly to observe the singer from beneath her lashes, and she instantly regretted it. Glorfindel's blue eyes had been on the three girls who were twittering quite happily, Gwirith's eyes glued on him, as the other two were admiring the objects of their own affections. As Laerlend's eyes rose to him, he seemed to sense her as if touched, and his gaze was immediately upon her, so blue and so. . . intense that she gasped slightly, Laerlend's eyes widening in surprise at the force of this most unfamiliar sensation. Then his mouth quirked in a satisfied smile, and his eyes moved once more to Gwirith. Laerlend ground her teeth, and nearly muttered aloud, her eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
~No, ~ she thought, feeling very furious with herself and "Lord Goldilocks." ~I am NOT jealous at all! This burning is NOT jealousy! It is. . . it is. . .I know not what it is, nor do I care! ~  
  
A small growl did escape her throat, and several pairs of bright Elvish eyes turned to look at her. Her face reddened uncomfortably, and she refused to acknowledge any of them.  
  
Glorfindel finished the song, ending it with a flourish on his harp that would have made Lindelor quite proud of his former student had he heard it. Applause and words of appreciation followed and he tipped his head graciously. His eyes slid over Laerlend, and he was gratified to see the angry, confused look on her fair face. It pleased him, but he felt wearied by this already. He much preferred outright and honest confrontations, not this playing of games that he was being forced to participate in. But so be it. He smiled at them, and began another song.  
  
Elu sat watching the various faces about him. A slightly confused look graced the Orc's own face. Legolas, the twins, Curon, Tellenlagor, Prince Aralith, Aralas, and the mil-aewen (love birds) as he called Celebross and Mirithil all looked highly amused by the proceedings. King Thranduil looked slightly angry, and that was *not* a good thing. Laerlend's friends looked positively giddy with delight, and Gimli's face looked as though he was highly amused and slightly embarrassed at the same time.  
  
And Lord Elrond. . . he looked very. . . Elu could think of no other word for it but uncomfortable. In all his time studying the healing medicine with the Elven lord, he had never seen him look uncomfortable, not this sort of discomfort anyway. He suspected that it had something to do with the princess' behavior. He didn't understand Laerlend's flirtatious attitude when it came to the looks she occasionally threw Lord Elrond's way. He of course understood how she might find him admirable, he found his former teacher quite an admirable person himself, but this was entirely different.  
  
He recalled that Legolas had joked about the golden flower necklace that Laerlend had requested from Nodfang, a Dwarf that had visited one spring. Supposedly she had flirted with him as well, but she had been naught but a child, so that was perhaps understandable. She had been enamored of Lord Glorfindel then too, so why this seeming reluctance now that what had once been her dream was coming true? And why did she look as though she wanted to marry Lord Elrond instead? He still didn't entirely understand the workings of the Elvish mind, and he doubted that he ever would. After the song, his thoughts still twisting about all he knew, or thought he knew, he frowned and turned to address her.  
  
"Princess? Whatever became of the golden flower necklace the Dwarf made for you? It would have been an appropriate adornment for today."  
  
Laerlend's eyes flew open and she turned to stare at him in shock, her cheeks flaming a becoming rose color.  
  
Legolas felt surprised laughter bubble in his chest as he turned to look at the Orc. No one else would have mentioned the necklace, or at least not in front of Glorfindel on the day of his arrival. Or in front of Laerlend for that matter, for fear of her rending their head from their shoulders with her bare hands. The twins stared at him, their eyes full of questions. Elrond raised one brow, and turned to look fully upon the girl seated at his side. Aralith did laugh, and this caused Aralas to giggle slightly.  
  
"I had forgotten that necklace," he murmured quietly.  
  
"Dwarf necklace?" Gimli said, sitting straighter and staring at her with interest. "You have a Dwarf crafted necklace, Princess Laerlend? I would love to see it. It must be a beautiful piece of work indeed."  
  
Thranduil smiled, quite pleased with this turn of events. He couldn't have planned it better himself. He must remember to thank Elu later. The Orc was the only one of them that could have brought up the subject of the Golden Flower necklace and escaped unscathed. He gazed serenely over at his daughter.  
  
"That is right, Laerlend. The beautiful golden necklace shaped like the one you thought Lord Glorfindel might have. Nodfang made it for you, did he not? It was quite a beautiful piece of work. Elu is correct. It would have been most appropriate to don it this day."  
  
Laerlend thought it impossible for her face to feel any hotter or become any redder than it already was, but she soon found this was not the case. She stared at her father in disbelieving embarrassment. She knew that she would pay for her rudeness in some way, but this was not the way it was to be! That silly necklace was to be her undoing! What had she been thinking when she asked that Dwarf to make "a necklace of golden flowers like the one Glorfindel has?"  
  
"I. . . I lost that many years ago. I really haven't thought of it in some time!" she protested with a shake of her head, her fingers knotting on her gown. She was glad that her face was already scarlet as it helped to cover the slight falsity of her statement. She was infinitely glad that no one had seen her the night before, standing before her mirror, the necklace held to her throat.  
  
At that moment Sellond, Laerlend's childhood nurse, came into the garden. She smiled when they acknowledged her presence, and moved forward, eyes bright with happiness.  
  
"I have finished polishing this, Princess, just as ordered." She held up a gleaming golden necklace shaped liked linked golden flowers copied by a Dwarven craftsman to resemble the ones on the banner of Los'Loriol, the House of the Golden Flower.  
  
Glorfindel raised his golden brows in surprise, his blue eyes going from the necklace in Sellond's hands to Laerlend. Faint hope stirred in his heart. Perhaps there was hope for this after all.  
  
Celebross turned to look at Mirithil, expecting her to be as pleasantly amazed as he was by this turn of events. But his beloved merely looked very, well, self-satisfied. He stared at her for a moment, and then bent to whisper in her ear.  
  
"You did this, didn't you?" he chuckled, his eyes returning to his sister who sat fuming in uncomfortable silence. "You little minx! I knew there was a reason I loved you!"  
  
She turned to look up at him.  
  
"Just one, meleth-nin (my love)?" she murmured with a smile.  
  
"Nay," he amended. "I meant to say one *more*."  
  
*TBC*  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Lord Ecthelion of the House of the Fountain and Lord Salgant of the House of the Harp belong to Master Tolkien and can be found in "The Book of Lost Tales 2." Lindelor is a creation of my own.  
  
HUGE thank you to al, my beta! Okay, so the chapter in "Elrond" was a fluke. :( I think all the commas stayed over there. I am so sorry!!  
  
Responses to Reviewers  
  
Jessica - I hope you have not despaired of me again. Two months now on this story! Argh! I won't get you started on Laerlend, as I want to strangle her at times myself. :) I am glad you liked the return of Elu. It has been too long since I wrote anything about him, and he finally came out of his corner and told me to let him be in this one, so I obliged him. :) So you think Glorfindel is yours, do you?? Hmm. I don't think so. And Daeron, too? He is another fave of mine. But what no Voronwe? I like him too! You sound like your hands are full, so I will just keep Glorfindel. ;)  
JastaElf - Well, I love Thranduil as you know, and Elrond, and Legolas, and the list is actually quite endless, but I will keep Glorfindel, and leave the wonderful king to you. And the others to who ever wants to fight over them, and some major fights there would be! ;) Elu is a darling, but "cute and cuddly?" O.O Okay. . . . . . I would love to hear the rest of that joke, and am waiting for Katharine to write it!  
  
addicted - Well, it is finally here! I know I promised it as the first update and it is the third! That is the way all my promises seem to work, so I should know better. I won't promise how quickly the next chapter will come out, since it would probably be 4 months instead of 2 if I did say that! So I will keep quiet! ;)  
  
StrWrsGrl9 - Don't worry! I would NEVER forget Glorfindel! LOL So wicked Laerlend must die? Well, I don't think I will kill her. Just torment her slightly. She is being ultra-stupid and stubborn, but what can I say? It sounds like you are counting in Elf years, only in reverse. I know I must be about 15 or so, but I'm nearly 40. g See what I mean?  
  
Daphne - I am glad you like the "Orc thing." I am rather fond of him. . . if one can be fond of an Orc that is. ;) Well, Brethil has been with me since nearly the beginning of my venture into fanfics. Niphredil just popped up in my universe last chapter. I don't know if she will resurface or not. If my Orc can come back then she might, too.  
  
annakas - You don't know how I fretted over bringing Elu back into my stories, but it is reviews like yours that make me glad I did. Don't hate Laerlend just yet.  
  
gershwin - Laerlend is definitely not happy about this turn of events, and who deserves to be discomfited more than she? I don't think I will kill off any of my OC's right now. I am still kicking myself on occasion over the ones I did kill. I love your idea about the Vandal Root tea. ;) We shall what we can do about it.  
  
Lakergurl13 - Well, you will be in shock over this update too. It took even longer if that is possible! :( Yep, new baby coming some time soon for Lindir and Meneliell. And I am thrilled to see Elu's fans haven't deserted him. :) Why do you still want Gimli to go away? "Die heroically." Come on! He is the best Dwarf around! Give him a chance! Please!  
  
Miss V-KC - I was LOL over your knowledge knots that Laerlend would soon wear on her head thanks to your trust rubber mallet! She will squirm quite a bit, as her past is starting to catch up to her. Poor thing! *snicker* She will be so sorry before this is all over.  
  
morchaint - Sorry for the very long wait. I hope this will satisfy for a time. The best-laid plans. . . g We'll see what will work and what will not.  
  
BeeJang - LOL It amuses me how angry everyone is with Laerlend. I admit to hot flushes of embarrassment as I write about her, and have to stifle thoughts about strangulation. She is naughty, and that is being nice! g  
  
Anita - I think several of us have the hots for Glorfindel. LOL Thanks for shoving her off the dike. I hope she hit her head hard enough to knock some sense into it! Love it!!  
  
PuterPatty - So this last update was the week the special edition DVD of FOTR came out?? YIKES!! That was such a long time ago! *looks seriously guilty* At the point I wrote this I had been told NOT to watch it until my hubby could watch it too, and I was feeling very unhappy! I do indeed love all things green. Hence my large wooded yard that looks so very nice, and my unfinished barn house that does not. Some things do take priority. ;) I can't wait to see your "other" story, and I do hope you include Glorfindel in it. I just love him so. . . erm, yes. *shakes her head to get the rather dazed expression off her face* ;) Elu has returned after his long vacation and it is fun to write him again. I am glad you like Aralas. Yes, Brenillass has been dead for quite some time now. :( She died the year after Brethil's ada did. Since Brethil is in the Halls of Mandos :( I needed someone I could project my personality into, so Aralas fits that bill. I know you like the sea longing angst, but there won't be too much in this. I will leave that to those of you who write it so wonderfully. The trek across Caradhras is the story. Legolas and the Fellowship will be in it, just not with them obviously. I have a timeline set for it and now it is waiting in the wings for these stories to be finished. Commas, commas. al actually said my last chapter of "Elrond's bday" was better. Unbelievable! Maybe there is hope!  
  
Laicalasse - Thank you for liking the bush. I am glad someone appreciates it. :) So Laerlend should be pushed into the river? Perhaps into the Enchanted part of it so she will forget that she doesn't love him. . . hmm. . .:)  
  
Jay of Lasgalen - Well, Jay. I have updated "Elrond's Bday." Finally. I am glad you are giving this one a whirl. Legolas is not the central character, but he is in it quite a bit. I can't help myself. ;) Laerlend is worse than he ever was, since she is much brattier than he ever was. Can she redeem herself? We shall see.  
  
Noone - Yes, Elu is back. I missed him too. LOL Missing an Orc. Okay, there must be something seriously wrong with that! ;) Laerlend is lucky that all she was likened to was a Balrog!!  
  
Seaweed - I noticed that you liked the parts with Gimmikins the best. Needless to say his part was expanded on your behalf. Since you are Milui, of course he is falling in love! ;) Elu is glad to be back, and thrilled that everyone seemed to miss him so. I had to laugh when I read the last part of your review. No, Legolas is NOT married. Lindir is, and it is his Lindir-let that is going to be named Brethilmist after the dearly departed. LOL I don't know how I confused you so much! Btw - I miss Brethil too. :(  
  
Nancing Elf - Yes, I think the last chapter was the reunion of the Age chapter. Had to throw everything in there. Laerlend will wake up and smell the niphredil soon . . . I hope. Otherwise she may just have to go away! I am glad you are first in the long Legolas' line. I'll stick with Glory. Hi, Gwibess Jr!  
  
Shalemni - I am glad you are enjoying this naughty princess' antics. She is quite spoiled and very stubborn, so she will not go down without a fight, and things are just starting to heat up in the garden. Looks like she didn't come up with anything this chapter, and will have to redeem herself in the next chapter if she wants to keep her status as the most irritating, rude, and stubborn royal in Mirkwood.  
  
Lady of Legolas - More flirting coming your way soon! :)  
  
Lady Sinclair - Wow! Thank you for such a nice review. I also mourn the fact the Glorfindel is often overlooked, and certainly does not get the attention that he deserves, even from Laerlend! LOL Laerlend is being a bit of a shrew, isn't she? She definitely needs some taming, and if Glorfindel can't do it, then no one - Man or Elf - can.  
  
Pasta Head - LOL You wish you knew how my mind works? *I* wish I knew how my mind works! If it didn't twist and turn everything so this story might actually be finished by now!  
  
ccg - Well, she listened. She had no choice, but as you see it was NOT jealousy that plagues her. ;) She is a Balrog! Didn't you know? ;) Laerlend definitely is on the field by herself, as they have all flocked to Glorfindel's team. We'll see what becomes of it.  
  
Phoenix Flight - A Balrog would be easier to overcome. Sorry if the prologue confused you. It does take place one year later than what has followed thus far. The prologue takes place on the eve of the wedding, and then we jump in Chapter 1 to just before their betrothal. It is confusing, isn't it!  
  
Zanna - I am glad to see someone else who was shocked and dismayed over the axing of our beloved Glorfindel in the movies. Yes, Asfaloth made it in, but not Glory. I SO wanted to see him come to the Hobbits' and Aragorn's rescue, and chase the Nazgul into the Ford! GRRRRRR!!!! *sigh* Oh, well. LOL As anyone will tell you I don't mind babbling at all. I see that you do understand some of what she is feeling, by placing all her resentment onto Glorfindel. Of course, he is Glorfindel, and I don't think I would be THAT resistant to marriage if he was going to be the one I was married to! :)  
  
() - Yikes. I didn't continue soon. I apologize for that. I will sincerely try to do better with my postings!  
  
Cattaria - Well, I think we all break down into two categories: Those who love Orlando Bloom and through him Legolas; or the rest of us who loved Legolas in the books before Orlando Bloom. I am glad you are of the second category, as am I. I am glad that Glorfindel is growing on you. He is a wonderful character, though much overlooked. Don't worry. Laerlend won't loose her edge just yet, and after the events in this chapter it will be sharper than ever! The time frame is working up to the prologue, so hopefully we will come full circle soon.  
  
al - Is Gimli in love with Milui? ;) We shall see. Well, I am glad Elu's audience didn't leave him, but I chickened out on writing a song for Glorfindel to sing. :( Legolas is grown up, quite a bit more than in my other stories. Life will do that. But none of us grows up entirely. ;)  
  
Roxanne the Dark Elf - LOL I am glad that you are enjoying the silly moments of this romance. I can't write a straight out and out romance, so humor will be injected from time to time.  
  
Anya - Ring of Sarcasm - I smiled when I read your reviews. So your stand on The Glorfindel Issue is that they are two different Glorfindels. That is one side of the argument. I , on the other hand, believe that he is the SAME Glorfindel, released from the Halls of Mandos. I gather from what I have read in HoME 12 - The Peoples of Middle Earth that Tolkien himself meant for Glorfindel to be one and the same. He wrote some snippets about Glorfindel and would have written a story about him, if he hadn't died. Wouldn't that have been just marvelous?! I am glad you are enjoying this story even if you don't think he is the same one!  
  
Karina - I am quite overwhelmed by the response to Elu's return to fanfic. I was worried about it, but I am glad I included him in it. It is a shame what happened on that night in June 3018, but . . . *sigh* Aralas is not exactly like Legolas, but I like him anyway and I hope you will. I was LOL over reading how Glorfindel's children would be different from Elladan and Elrohir. . . calmer. Yes, I suppose that would be true. I wish they had invited the Hobbits. I need to study my timeline very carefully right now to see what I can see. I can't wait to see your upcoming fics! They sound very fun! Laerlend was actually thinking of Bastryn at the time, since he is now in Imladris I can say that. I was very nostalgic when I wrote this and I guess that was all too obvious. It was Homecoming week in Mirkwood. I do think about my old stuff on occasion, and well, it got the better of me I guess! Memories are good! ;)  
  
Sake - Well, I took your hint, mellon-nin, and that is what kicked my muse into gear and allowed me to get this chapter finished. So thank you muchly for that! Yes, new word: muchly. ;)  
  
HOSHI - I am glad that you read this story not too long ago, so my update won't seem quite so delayed. :) Thank you so much for telling me how much you like my stories! That makes me want to write more! I do actually know the end of this one. As to when it will actually arrive. . . well, only Iluvatar knows that.  
  
Lutris - Thanks so much for that really nice review! I am glad you "luv it." :) 


	12. Chapter 11 Conversations

O.O Ummm. . . . First, MAJOR apologies to everyone! It has been MONTHS since the last chapter! I was rather appalled when I saw the date of the last posting for this story! I am SO sorry! It won't happen again! That I CAN promise safely! How very embarrassing! Please forgive me!  
  
Author's Note -I would like to reiterate that this is very AU. I have bent and or broken the timeline of the books entirely, as I could not figure out a way to do all I wished. I apologize to canon purists for this, but I found it quite unavoidable. Also the last two chapters have had a minor alteration in them. You don't need to reread them at all since it merely concerns the OC of Aralas. He has become the son of a Wood Elf named Erioduin and Niphredil. Tanglinna the Master Archer fostered him after his parents' disappearance. That is all. :)  
  
To recap what has gone on before (if you recall all this please skip ahead!): Lord Glorfindel is to marry the daughter of King Thranduil. He, Lord Elrond, the twins, and two escorts travel to Eryn Lasgalen for the betrothal. Glorfindel is very nervous about this as he has never contemplated marriage before, and he wonders how "the girl" will feel about it. "The girl" is not happy, even though she once had an infatuation with the golden elf lord when she was younger. She has determined to not like him regardless, and she is very stubborn and willful. The day before the Imladris party arrives she is walking in the woods with Legolas and Gimli, and they hear someone singing. She is enchanted with the voice and leaps into the trees to discover whom it is. To her surprise it is Lord Glorfindel. This distresses her, as she has a weakness for lovely voices, not to mention that he is quite lovely to look upon as well, but she is still determined to reject him. Later that night Glorfindel is lost in his memories of Gondolin, until Elrond comes to interrupt his gloomy thoughts. They have a heart to heart talk while bathing, but then are joined by the twins, Legolas and Gimli. Much splashing and playing ensues. The next day the Imladris party arrives, and is greeted by King Thranduil and his family, except for Laerlend who is plotting and planning. She has decided to flirt with Lord Elrond as he is quite "safe." They try to have a nice tea, but for fear that the tea is laced with Morn Nen water. are some misunderstandings, and Legolas is thought to have done something to the tea, but then Laerlend claims to have made it, which does not ease anyone's minds. Celebross' wife, Mirithil, arrives with fresh tea to save the day. They then move outside where Glorfindel sings, Laerlend flirts with a disconcerted Elrond, and Glorfindel turns his charms onto Laerlend's friends. Elu Heneb, an orc befriended by Legolas many years ago, and Aralas soon join them *see note above*. What a happy bunch of elves and one dwarf! That is all. :)  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Andrea - for the lovely picture of Laerlend! It is hanging on the wall by my computer. Now please, please, please! Send the one you have done of Glorfindel! ;)  
  
Marnie - for the advice given on how to handle problem OC's. I must say that it worked wonderfully. Laerlend, Glorfindel, and I thank you. :)  
  
As always al my beta! Thank you for continuing to put up with me! I don't deserve it!  
Chapter 11 - Conversations  
  
Elrond stood in the doorway of the room that had been prepared for Glorfindel, surveying his old friend quietly. Glorfindel stood silently at the window, gazing out over the summer-clad hill and the tall stands of trees beyond. The lord of Imladris could tell by the set of the broad shoulders that Glorfindel was not pleased with the way this day had progressed thus far. Elrond sighed softly, and then entered the room as he thought much the same thing.  
  
"It is beautiful here, isn't it?" he murmured, gazing over the other's shoulder to enjoy the view. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Drauth (weary)," Glorfindel said with a sigh, his long fingers toying absently with the necklace of worked golden flowers that he held. It was exactly like the one presented to Laerlend earlier this day, only this necklace had been carried from Gondolin by Voronwe and given into the care of Earendil, and then to his sons.  
  
Elrond's brows rose slightly. Only seldom had he heard Glorfindel speaking in the language of the Noldors of Gondolin. To hear him using it now showed just how vulnerable he was at this moment.  
  
"How is this ever going to work?" Glorfindel continued quietly, his eyes gazing intently at a blue bird singing in a nearby oak tree. "I have told myself that if we were both willing to make this relationship work, then perhaps love could grow between us. I truly hoped that . . . . " He closed his blue eyes, brows knitting in pain. "I truly hoped that I could find love with someone after all this time. You will be leaving the shores of Ennor soon, and I . . . . " Slim fingers rose to touch his brow, then swept down over his face in a gesture of defeat and weariness, his eyes opening to gaze at the necklace. "Now the only hope I see of this happening is in a childhood trinket discarded many years ago."  
  
Surprisingly, Elrond smiled slightly.  
  
"I had forgotten about her infatuation with you when she was a child," he said, his eyes upon the golden necklace. "Do you remember the twins sending one of your pillows to Mirkwood for her with Prince Aralith that time?"  
  
Glorfindel turned and gazed at his lord, his blue eyes touched with amusement.  
  
"Do *you* remember?" he quipped with a grin, recalling the Dorwinion wine laced with water from the Enchanted River that Prince Legolas had sent as a birthday present one year.  
  
"Hmph! You know perfectly well that the effects of that water wore off long ago. And all of you went out of your way to fill me in on everything that I had forgotten . . . . or slept through." Elrond chuckled and shook his dark head. "You can never trust what the twins might do at any given time."  
  
Glorfindel returned the smile, and moved to lay the necklace on a small table, then perched on the edge of the bed opposite his friend, the blue eyes filling with anxiety once more.  
  
"What am I to do?" Glorfindel said, gazing at Elrond with such distress that the lighthearted quip Elrond had been about to speak died on the elf-lord's lips.  
  
Elrond folded his long fingers into a steeple, his arms resting on the chair's carved arms.  
  
"I admit that this is not the reception that I had anticipated," he conceded.  
  
Glorfindel raised one brow and said only half jestingly, "You mean you didn't expect Thranduil's daughter to throw herself into your arms the moment you arrived?"  
  
"That is not what I meant. Well, yes, I did, but I also - "  
  
Glorfindel chuckled suddenly as color flooded Elrond's face.  
  
"I must admit that it is rather amusing to see you so discomfited by a mere maiden," he said. Then he sobered. "I know what you mean, though. It is not quite what I expected either. At this point I don't know what I did expect, but what can I do now?"  
  
Elrond studied his friend's face for a moment before answering. The look on the fair features reminded him of the time that Glorfindel's memories of his former life had begun to haunt the elf-lord, tearing him from sleep in the night, the recollection of flame and destruction pounding through his mind. That had not been an easy time for any of them; Celebrian, big with the twins, and Elrond fretting over her. Elrond wondered if Glorfindel would have made it through that most difficult and sorrowful time if not for Celebrian's patience and love. She had always been a calming force in their lives. If only she were here for him to speak to now. He could use her wise council and gentle words.  
  
"You could speak with her," he finally suggested. "You know, confront the beast face to face."  
  
Glorfindel grinned slightly.  
  
"I don't think I will call her a 'beast' to her face. She would be highly offended to hear the that the wondrous Lord Elrond has called her that."  
  
"I suppose that she would. Hmm . . . Perhaps *I* should call her that, then she might leave me alone," Elrond grinned hopefully.  
  
"She might turn her charms onto one of the twins then," Glorfindel warned.  
  
"Hmm. . . That might be interesting. Which one do you suppose she would prefer?"  
  
"I think she would find them rather inseparable, and knowing them they would make certain that she didn't know which of the 'Els' she was with."  
  
"They still do that to me at times," Elrond confided with a grin. "You would think that as their adar I would, after all this time, be able to tell them apart."  
  
"They revel in keeping everyone guessing."  
  
Glorfindel fell silent, his fingers sliding over the quilted blue silk of the bed's comforter. Many tiny flowers had been embroidered across its surface, worked skillfully in gold thread. Could he speak to her after all that had happened? Was there anything that they could possibly say to one another to work some magic that was needed? He didn't know.  
  
"I should speak with her?" he said at last, raising troubled blue eyes to his friend.  
  
"It couldn't hurt," Elrond said with a shrug, trying not to see the pain in the other's face. "It certainly couldn't make things any worse."  
  
Glorfindel smiled slightly at that, but the anxiety remained. He ran a fingertip over a flower, noting the stiffness of the thread.  
  
"That is very true," he murmured with a sigh. "And perhaps it might resolve things between us. . . .one way or another."  
  
Elrond stared at him in amazement as Glorfindel hopped to his feet and hurried across the room.  
  
"You are going *now*?" he called, rising to his own feet.  
  
"Yes, before my courage flees," Glorfindel said, gazing back at his friend with a tremulous grin. "This 'beast' rather scares me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Laerlend lay across her bed staring moodily at the far wall; the ornamentations were too familiar to hold her attention for very long, though her eyes lit often upon the glint of gold on her dresser. The necklace lay there, carefully arranged by Sellond, a reminder of her embarrassment . . . and her behavior this day.  
  
Thranduil had indeed taken her aside after the others had dispersed, but he had not shrieked angrily at her as she had expected and, yes, deserved. She wished that he had. He had merely gazed at her, his magnificent eyes filled with such sorrow that she felt a jolt of shock and distress knife through her.  
  
"Laerlend," he began in a subdued tone, "I wanted to apologize to you."  
  
The elf maiden had stared at him in amazement. He was supposed to be demanding an apology from *her*!  
  
"I tried very hard to be the best parent to you that I could, to make up for your naneth not being here to guide you. I can see that I have failed you in this, and I am sorry."  
  
It took every ounce of her self-control to not to stand gaping at him in surprise and anguish. She was trembling, unable to speak. She didn't burst into the tears that wanted to be shed until he left her, the way his broad shoulders slumped cutting into her already shredded heart.  
  
She had hurried to her room, grateful that she met no one on the way, and flung herself onto the bed, sobbing. She could not recall a worse day in all of her life, with the exception of the day her naneth had died. She had lived through many anxieties and sorrows, but there was something about this day that battered at her spirit, and the worst thing was that it could have all been avoided. There were times when she knew her behaviour was less than satisfactory, but never had she ever acted so callously and so carelessly of another person's feelings. She knew the pain she was experiencing was born of a severe disappointment in herself, and of failure. She had failed her adar and her naneth's memory with her rudeness this day, and she had failed herself.  
  
When at last her tears had dried, leaving her feeling wasted and still very fragile and distressed, she slid from the bed and moved to stand before the ornately carved trunk that stood beneath her window. She ran her fingers wistfully over the carved flowers, a slight smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Small flecks of gold paint still clung to some of the petals, applied so carefully by a young girl obsessed with one of the heroes of a vanished kingdom. Her father had not been pleased when he discovered her handiwork, but Tawarant the chest's maker had merely laughed in delight and told her that it was now perfect, her painting the flowers having complimented and completed it. Slowly, she lifted the lid and knelt before it.  
  
Inside were her most prized possessions. The golden flower necklace crafted by Nodfang so long ago had been in here, carefully preserved in a velvet box embossed with a golden flower. In the chest's top tray were small trinkets from her childhood: brightly colored stones from her visits abroad; dried flowers pressed between the pages of book of poems; colored hair ribbons; love letters from the many young elves that had vied for her attention over the years; a small carving in the likeness of a bird, each tiny feather exquisitely crafted and painted. This had been a gift from Brethil, Legolas' friend. He had grown into such a fine carver, and she missed him horribly.  
  
She removed the tray after sadly stroking her little bird. In the bottom of the chest were her larger treasures: a child's green party dress; her first pair of dancing slippers; her mother's favorite shawl done in shades of silver and green; her first bow crafted by Tanglinna the former Master Archer. She took her treasures out one by one, filling with the bittersweet memories they invoked. At last she found what she was searching for: filling nearly half the bottom of the trunk was a pillow covered with faded blue velvet, tiny flowers scattered like golden stars across it. She held the pillow in her hands gazing at it, recalling how very happy she was when Aralith returned from a trip with their father to Imladris with it. The twins had sent it to her, telling her in a very nice letter, which resided in the tray, that it was Glorfindel's favorite pillow and had come from his bed. She had slept curled against it every night for many years until someone had commented that it was beginning to look a bit worn. It had lain on her bed for more years then, to be gently stroked or cuddled until she had outgrown her infatuation with the golden-tressed elf- lord.  
  
She pressed the pillow against her face, breathing deeply as though his scent might still cling to it. There was a soft knock at the door just then, and Mirithil stuck her head around it and smiled over at her sister- in-law.  
  
"May I come in?" she asked quietly.  
  
Laerlend felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment and laid the pillow across her knees. Mirithil had seen her and there was no way to change that.  
  
"Of course," she answered, one hand sliding over the velvet wistfully.  
  
Mirithil smiled again and slipped inside, moving to carefully lower herself to the floor.  
  
"This is getting more difficult every day," she said with a laugh as she made herself comfortable. "I will be very glad when this little one decides to come out."  
  
Laerlend smiled, and gently stroked Mirithil's swollen stomach.  
  
"It will be soon?" she said with a smile of her own.  
  
"Yes, I believe so. Little Galadh is very excited about his 'laes' (baby). He is even now telling the twins all about it."  
  
Laerlend's smile slipped slightly, and Mirithil reached over to stroke her cheek, her green eyes filled with compassion.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it, sweetling?" she asked gently.  
  
Laerlend drew a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Then she nodded. She felt that if there were one person she might be able to talk to about it that was Mirithil. Mirithil seldom made hasty judgment calls about anyone or anything. She had been Laerlend's confidant for many years, and a good friend besides. Yet she felt a certain reluctance. She had behaved horribly and it wasn't easy for her to admit this failure, even to one who knew of it already firsthand.  
  
Mirithil realized that her sister-in-law would be reluctant to touch on what had happened just yet, so she decided to try another subject.  
  
"Tell me, Laerlend, what do you think of Lord Glorfindel?"  
  
Laerlend lifted her head to gaze at Mirithil. This was not what she had expected her to say.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Mirithil smiled, taking the pillow from Laerlend's hands.  
  
"I mean," she said with her eyes sparkling, " is he everything you thought he would be? Or is he a bit of a disappointment? For many years he was the sun in your sky, and I was wondering if the reality is as good as the fantasy that you wove about him. I admit I felt rather sorry for him."  
  
Laerlend cringed slightly, thinking of the rebuke that surely was about to appear.  
  
"I can't imagine how anyone could live up to the dreams you had concocted around him. I hope that you were not too upset with what you have seen."  
  
Laerlend blinked several times, breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
"Well . . .," she began, her fingers trailing over the flowers on the pillow. "He. . . "  
  
Mirithil leaned forward slightly in a conspiratorial manner.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Laerlend gazed into her sister-in-law's emerald eyes and felt like giggling as if she were a silly maiden.  
  
"He is very . . . . "  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"He is very. . . nice."  
  
"Nice?" Mirithil gasped. "Nice?! Laerlend! Of course he is nice, but surely that is not *all* you noticed about him."  
  
Laerlend gazed innocently at the ceiling, feeling some of the pain retreating.  
  
"He is tall," she conceded, and then collapsed into girlish giggles as Mirithil groaned in mock exasperation.  
  
The two sat giggling for a time, glad to have something to laugh about after such a tense morning. Finally, Mirithil said as she rose awkwardly to her feet, "I am going to move to your bed, Laerlend. Your floor is highly uncomfortable."  
  
After the two had settled on the bed, Mirithil's bare feet resting in Laerlend's lap, Glorfindel's pillow supporting her back against the headboard, the dark haired elf-maid sighed and contemplated her sister-in- law.  
  
"Now, tithen gwathel (little sister), what did you really think?"  
  
Laerlend sighed, feeling a slight resentment at the question rising.  
  
"I don't want to marry him," she announced, her bottom lip thrusting out and her eyes narrowing.  
  
Mirithil raised one brow.  
  
"I was not speaking of the marriage, sweetling. I understand how you must feel about that. It is not fair for you to be treated like a horse or a jewel to be bartered away or traded. You must realize that Glorfindel must feel much as you do. Consider what he has accomplished in his life, what must he have felt when Elrond his closest friend told him that he was to marry Thranduil's upstart of a daughter."  
  
Laerlend growled at her, and Mirithil winked and laughed once more. It seemed that all of Thranduil's children enjoyed growling on occasion, much like their sire.  
  
~I had not considered that, ~ Laerlend thought with a jolt of guilt. ~ I never wondered what he must have been feeling about this. Hmph! I probably though he would just be ecstatic to marry me! I am a fool! ~  
  
"Now, sweetling, I want you to consider this," Mirithil continued in a light tone, knowing that at last Laerlend was thinking beyond her own hurt. "Your adar chose someone for you that he thought you would *like* to married to. Or is there someone that I do not know about? Is there some young warrior that has stolen your heart away?"  
  
"No, there is no one that I am . . . 'sweet on,' Miri," she answered with a smile.  
  
"Well then, I think your adar feels that he has chosen someone whom he thought you would like to be joined with."  
  
Laerlend's cheeks flared crimson, and Mirithil laughed with delight.  
  
"I didn't mean *that*, you silly child! Though I suppose I could have. Naughty girl," she reproved with a wink. "I merely meant someone you would want to share your life with."  
  
Laerlend smiled with embarrassment, gazing up at Mirithil from beneath her lashes.  
  
"I know what you meant, gwathel (sister)," she said, shaking her head to rid it of such wayward thoughts.  
  
Mirithil grinned and shifted her bulk slightly.  
  
And now, back to my question: what do you think of him? Other than he is nice and tall. . . and that you might want to join with him."  
  
"Miri!" Laerlend hissed, but felt warmth creep back into her cheeks once more.  
  
"Do you not find him very fair? I do."  
  
"I thought you only had eyes for my silver-haired brother," Laerlend said, sounding affronted.  
  
Mirithil chuckled, and twined one finger through a long dark lock of her hair.  
  
"I love your brother dearly, and I would never choose another over him, but that does not mean that I do not acknowledge beauty in others when I see it. But sweetling, you are still trying to dance about my question. It is almost as though you fear to think of him at all! You know I can be just as stubborn and immovable as your adar when I choose. Or as you."  
  
Laerlend began to gently massage her sister-in-law's feet as she contemplated the avoided question.  
  
"I. . . I did find him fair," she finally murmured. "Very fair, much more than I had even imagined. The pictures of him from the books," she tilted her head toward the small table by the bed, "do not do him justice."  
  
Mirithil kept her features schooled to neutrality as her gaze slid to the pile of books stacked there. She recognized the well-worn little volumes immediately. All contained some tale or song concerning the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower.  
  
"So he is nice, tall, you might want to join with him, fair. . . anything else?" she prompted, plucking up the book on the top of the stack bound in rich blue leather: History of Gondolin. She leafed through the pages while Laerlend's eyes became soft and dreamy. Mirithil smiled as the book naturally fell open to a page on which Glorfindel's name figured prominently.  
  
"Well," Laerlend said slowly, her gaze fixed on the curtain billowing gently at the open window, "he does sing very well."  
  
"I was wondering if you might mention that," Mirithil said with a smile. "He certainly has a golden tongue."  
  
"He plays the harp very well."  
  
"Yes, his fingers seem very skilled."  
  
"He dresses nicely."  
  
"He looks very nice in dark grey. Imagine what he will look like in blue!"  
  
"Blue, yes. His eyes . . . . Oh, Miri," Laerlend sighed. "He is so much more than anything I ever dreamed! And all I have done is hurt him!" Suddenly, she burst into tears.  
  
Mirithil sighed sympathetically, and stroked the bent blonde head.  
  
"Come here, tithen gwathel. Here, child."  
  
Laerlend moved up the bed to lean against Mirithil's shoulder, sobbing disconsolately. Mirithil held her gently, stroking her hair and murmuring quiet reassurances. When at last her sobs died away, Mirithil rummaged in the bed table's drawer and drew out a handkerchief, handing it to the younger female.  
  
"What am I to do, Miri? I don't want him to hate me! And Lord Elrond - oh! Lord Elrond! He must think me very foolish."  
  
"Perhaps," Mirithil conceded, "but you may yet be able to remedy this."  
  
"I don't see how," Laerlend sniffed, wiping her eyes. "I was horrid! And Adar never yelled at me!"  
  
Mirithil chuckled and patted Laerlend's arm, knowing that this most unusual situation must have shown her just how grave her adar considered this situation.  
  
"I think you should speak with Lord Glorfindel," she said softly.  
  
"Oh, I couldn't! I would be much too embarrassed. I can't imagine what he must think of me!"  
  
"That is why you need to speak to him, or live with him thinking that you are a spoiled brat with no manners. I have always felt that Adar and Lord Elrond should have allowed the two of you to meet before this, but that does not excuse your behaviour. You must speak with him."  
  
Laerlend sat quietly for a moment, then nodded slowly.  
  
"I. . . want him to like me," she murmured. "He is so. . . glorious," she ended with a sigh.  
  
"Ah! So he is nice, tall, you might want to join with him, he has a golden tongue, skilled fingers that can pluck sweet music where he chooses, he dresses very well, his eyes are very blue, and he is glorious. Well, I must say that I agree wholeheartedly with those sentiments. So, did you wonder what it would feel like for him to kiss you with those glorious lips and golden tongue, his skilled fingers trailing over your . . . ."  
  
"Miri!"  
  
"Your hair," Mirithil laughed, tugging on a golden lock affectionately. "What did you think I was going to say? Little vixen!" She reached over and hugged her sister-in-law. "I see you have been thinking just those thoughts! Don't worry. I will never tell."  
  
"I have to admit," Laerlend confessed with a giggle, "that I did. Tell me, Miri, did you know that Celebross was the only one for you when you kissed for the first time?"  
  
"By the time we finally managed to kiss I already knew, sweetling."  
  
"Was it wonderful?"  
  
"Oh, yes," Mirithil said, her green eyes filling with a soft light. "The most wonderful thing ever."  
  
"I want it to be like that for me," Laerlend sighed.  
  
"You can always find out," Mirithil teased. "Go speak to him."  
  
"I will. . . I . . . I owe him . . .them an apology."  
  
"Them? You mean his lips?"  
  
Laerlend smiled at her and laughed.  
  
"Now who is being silly? No, Glorfindel, Lord Elrond, and of course Adar."  
  
"Perhaps after you apologize to Glorfindel, you might try kissing his cheek. . . in reconciliation of course."  
  
Laerlend laughed once more and clasped Mirithil's hands in her own.  
  
"Thank you, Mirithil. I will try, and I hope he will not be as stubborn as I am about accepting my apology. I think . . . . "  
  
There was a soft knock at the open door, and the two turned to see Lord Glorfindel standing somewhat awkwardly outside.  
  
"Ah! My lord!" Mirithil said brightly, and slid from the bed with a wink at Laerlend. "We were just discussing you."  
  
"Miri!" Laerlend hissed, her cheeks reddening yet again.  
  
"You. . . you were?" Glorfindel stammered, feeling very young and very foolish suddenly, which was utterly ludicrous. "Well, then I will leave you and return later."  
  
"No, no. I was just leaving. The babe is very restless, and I thought I would seek out my husband to accompany me for a long walk."  
  
"Oh? Well, if you are certain. . . . I just wished to speak for a moment with Princess Laerlend."  
  
"I am certain that I will leave you. She wished to speak with you as well, I believe. But," she turned and winked at Laerlend again, "perhaps it would be better if you went somewhere else to do it. It would be rather indecorous for you to converse here in an unmarried lady's bedchamber. . . without a chaperon."  
  
Mirithil was rewarded by very becoming blushes from them both, and laughing softly she breezed past Glorfindel and into the hall. She noted that his blue eyes, above delightfully rose tinged cheeks, were riveted on the bed. Celebross' wife paused just behind him, and raised her brows, making kissing motions at Laerlend. Then she hurried away on silent feet, quite delighted with what had been accomplished this afternoon.  
  
TBC  
  
Responses to Reviewers  
  
Seaweed - I cannot believe you never considered yourself Milui. Believe me when I say that Milui has ALWAYS been you! Always! I kid you not! :) I had to LOL over the image of Glorfindel with Elvis' gelled hairstyle! Now that image won't get out of my head! I think you were scaring Gimli in your last review! I had to laugh at how shocked he was by some of the things you said. You pick on him unmercifully at times! ;)  
  
Nilmandra - I had nearly forgotten the necklace myself, but then there it was. :) Our past comes to haunt us at the most inopportune times. I feel somewhat sorry for Lord Elrond, but not enough to stop what is coming up. ;)  
  
gershwin - I felt that Elu was probably the only one who could bring up the necklace and get away with it, so he did. LOL I would love for Laerlend to rescue Glorfindel from a spider. That would really be turn about! The fair damsel rescues the knight in shining armour! I love that image! LOL  
  
Anita - Yes, you did manage to get some sense into her with your shoving her off the dike. I think it worked!! ;)  
  
Clarenova - More Glorfindel. Things are about to swing into action!  
  
Silmarien - I am sorry if I confused you with my breaking of the timeline. I really couldn't do what I wanted with this story and stay within the confines of the set timeline. I hope you will forgive me. I don't usually do that, so I hope you can overlook this one minor flaw. :)  
  
JastaElf - The conspiring is about to be twisted about, so maybe you had better tell your beloved king to beware! You had better hold his . . . . hand through some of the upcoming chapters. ;)  
  
Jessica - I am glad you delighted so in the last chapter. Laerlend deserved to be embarrassed. I should try to draw Thranduil in the "wiggly" mode. As to you taking Glory on the weekends. . . . we'll see. ;)  
  
Jay of Lasgalen - I thought you might like the twin interaction. They are very fun to write, as you already know since you write them so very well! I did use shades of the film in the mention of the dwarvish women, but I think it said that somewhere in one of the books too. How very strange it would be to have a bearded female!  
  
Lakergurl13 - Elu will be flitting in and out of this fic throughout the duration. The games are about to get very interesting for all involved. :) Well, I like that you tried to say something nice about Gimli . . . . emphasis on "tried."  
  
PuterPatty - You were certainly in a very fun mood when you reviewed that last chapter! I specifically wrote the twin action in it for you. You can read it anyway you wish! You are just so obvious at times! ;) I hoped you would enjoy it. I really like Celebross and Mirithil together too. They are such a sweet couple, and so very in love with one another. . . . not to mention the other things they feel for one another. ;) I did waver on Elu being in this, but now I am glad I was brave enough to include him. He will appear again. The twins, Legolas, Gimli, Elu, Aralith, and Aralas will be appearing shortly. . . . there is one spider still lurking in Mirkwood, and she has a name. ;) No one else will know her importance. LOL Wait and see. :)  
  
the evil witch queen - I am glad you like the flirting because there will indeed be more of it. I have stored your words for Laerlend to say away in my memory. . . . jealousy can be a very good thing.  
  
addicted - I enjoyed your squeal of delight! :)  
  
Angaloth - I was hoping that people had forgotten the golden necklace . . . . I almost had! It made a good addition to this tale. I admit to enjoying that little bit of torment for Laerlend! My pictures will change on occasion. Legolas the Sparkly Green is on the bio page right now, though the color is somewhat washed out looking!  
  
erin -I am glad you are laughing and enjoying this tale!  
  
Shalemni -It was rather fun to have her demand of a golden flower necklace come back to haunt her. I enjoyed that one myself!  
  
IRENA - Thank you for reading my silly romance! That made my day! :)  
  
ren - It is very fun to make Laerlend squirm. Soon there will be much more squirming!  
  
Lady of Legolas - Make out scenes? What do you think this is? A romance???!!! ;) They are coming soon!  
  
Katharine the Great - Wow, melaglar! You certainly played catch up! Strange how so many of us get all mushy over those elven lords! Drool indeed!! I wish Tanglinna could have been there too. But we can't, unfortunately, have everything.  
  
Karina - It seems the twins in the last chapter were a hit. They are very fun to write, and are guaranteed to lighten up any situation they are in. Glorfindel can indeed turn it on to his advantage when he has to as Laerlend found out much to her chagrin! Serves the girl right! Save your Poor Elrond's for later . . . .;)  
  
Phoenix Flight - It is perfectly fine to feel sorry for Laerlend. . . .though I must admit that I didn't really. :) It is just too much fun to torment her for a while!  
  
BeeJang - I am not angry because you have changed your mind. I change mine all the time as you have seen. :) You didn't confuse me in the least! I know what you mean. We women can be very strange creatures indeed, and don't worry. The outcome will be . . . .well, wait and see. :)  
  
Venyatuime - LOL I hope you will like some future developments that I have brewing in this romance. The tormenting isn't over yet! ;)  
  
Katie - I will try to include more of the twins in upcoming chapters. You aren't their only fan! You are right, what problem should it be for a Balrog slayer to face down a girl?? ;)  
  
Saturn's Hikari - Oops. Yes, inconsistency is indeed my middle name, but I am working on rectifying it. Laerlend was dropped in rather late in the game because of the nature of the story that was asked of me. She will find her proper place in all my stories. . . .eventually! ;)  
  
Anya Ring of Sarcasm - There is a section in the Peoples Of Middle Earth Book XII I believe in the History of Middle Earth books that has a section about Glorfindel. It seems that Tolkien, had he lived longer, would have written a more in depth story for him. That would have been quite lovely! Glorfindel is hopeful, but we shall see how long it lasts!  
  
Lady Elwing - You needn't apologize for not reviewing my stuff before. There is not enough time to read and review everything out there. I must say that I enjoyed your review very much, mellon nin. It made me feel very good! Thank you for that! When will we see more of *your* Glorfindel??  
  
JadeGoddess - LOL Okay, to recap on the Royal Family - Thranduil has 3 sons and a daughter. I won't be changing that mix again anytime soon! Never fear! :)  
  
Lutris - The necklace made a very fortuitous appearance, and I for one am grateful that it did! Our pasts never entirely disappear! ;)  
  
elfie - Wow! Thank you so much! I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update this. I was having some trouble with a certain elven princess from Mirkwood, but I think we have come to an understanding. ;)  
  
al - I had to laugh as I read this today, since I saw all the green on this chapter after you beta'd it! It does not look as though I am improving in the least, so I think that hope is gone! Ain't gonna do it! ;) Twin slashiness???!!! Have you been talking to PP??!! This is me remember! To repeat: Ain't gonna do it! ;)  
  
LovetheEarth - I hope you have not faded away entirely. I will try to give you more chapters! Quickly! :)  
  
Mickie - I think that perhaps Laerlend's rebellious nature stems from the fact that she feels very trapped right now, and even though it is Glorfindel that is being offered to her all she can see is her father telling her what she has to do. You sound very like Mirithil, and I think Laerlend is beginning to see this. Next chapter is confronting the Balrog! ;)  
  
Lady of Legolas - LOL Okay! I will update more quickly!  
  
Lindon - My goodness! You are very kind to review each and every chapter! Thank you a thousand times!! You touched on so many of the points in the story that I enjoyed myself that it was like I was reviewing it! You are about the only person who still feels just a bit sorry for Laerlend even after all she has done, myself included. I am sure your hope in her is not misplaced. I had to laugh about the Simpson's spider episode! What is it about spiders and people being so very frightened of them? LOL You are the second person to mention that she might need to rescue Glory from a spider. . . . Hmm. . . . feels like a plot bunny being born! :)  
  
Elf of Sirannon - Another person who was kind enough to take the time to review every single chapter! Thank you!! I am glad that you realized right off that this is AU just as I said. It is a necessary AU, I think. It is funny to read about how you wondered about Legolas' brothers, and if Celebross ended up with his "hot Sylvan chick." Well, they definitely did marry and are on baby number 2. As to why not the twins and Laerlend? The only reason I can offer is that Artanis (whom I am writing this for) requested specifically Glorfindel and Thranduil's daughter in an arranged marriage. . . . so that is not much of an answer, but it is the only one I have. :) No no no! Don't read the orc stories! They are being revised. I am glad you like Mirithil, so do I.  
  
Sake - You want Laerlend to sing something? Care to suggest something?? ;)  
  
songelf88 and G.H.S the warg - Sorry that my updates are so long in coming. I promise to do better. :)  
  
Gwilwileth - I am sorry I have been so slow with this tale. I admit quite freely that romance is not my normal genre, but I believe I have a handle on this story now. Thank you, and the twins, for your patience.  
  
Hel - I had to LOL at your review. I do not know how long Mirkwood spiders live, but one may make an appearance yet. I enjoy writing Glorfindel's memories of Gondolin. They are a high point of this story for me, so there will definitely be more of them. I am glad you liked Elu's appearance. I may have to write the story of some of his and Aralas' adventures.  
  
LifeIsStripped - If I had only had 5 hours of sleep in the last 42 I would be quite dead on my feet! So I applaud that you can manage so well! Your review really brightened my day, and I always love to hear from a fellow Glorfindel lover! 


	13. Chapter 12 New Beginning

Chapter 12 - New Beginning  
  
Glorfindel hesitated just outside the door, his eyes moving about the room, and then were suddenly drawn to the pillow resting on Laerlend's bed. He stared at it in amazement.  
  
~Surely not! ~he thought with a frown. ~That was years ago! ~  
  
"Is that my pillow?" he finally asked, his blue eyes turning to her.  
  
"Your what? Oh. Oh!" Laerlend felt her cheeks flame as she turned to catch sight of the telltale pillow sitting so neatly on the bed. "Well, yes. The. . . the twins sent it to me . . . long ago," she explained hastily, trying to sound very nonchalant. "With Aralith. . . when he visited Imladris with Adar . . . long ago. I just took it out today. . . It hasn't been on my bed the entire time. . . of course it hasn't. . . just today. . . no. . . for Mirithil. . . not for me!" She shook her head in consternation at herself, knowing that her face had to be nearly as red as her adar's was when in a royal passion, and why did her words sound so very silly?! "Do you want it back?" she finished, leaning over and plucking the pillow up, then clasping it to her chest. ~Please, don't want it back! ~  
  
"No," Glorfindel began hesitantly, finding her reactions to such a simple question rather perplexing. He had seen the trunk standing open beneath the window, and the things scattered before it on the floor. "That is not what I meant. I was merely surprised to see it after all this time."  
  
"Oh. . . of course that is what you meant," Laerlend said, standing unmoving by the bed, wondering what she should say now. She wasn't certain if it was the proper time to make her apology, which she hadn't quite finished composing in her mind, but she didn't want to sound as ridiculous as she just had. He would think her an empty-headed fool. She found that she wanted to look at him, yet she didn't feel that she could; if she did, she might stare at him, or say something silly . . . again. He had not given her enough time to compose herself. Why couldn't he have waited just a bit longer? By tomorrow she would have a wonderful apology memorized, and just know how to approach him with an air of insouciance. As it was . . . she shook her head, brows furrowed, as she tried to think of appropriate words to utter.  
  
Glorfindel waited for her to say something more, but finally he realized that she wasn't going to, so he cleared his throat, motioning vaguely with his hand.  
  
"Will you accompany me outside perhaps?"  
  
"I . . .yes. . . I . . .yes," she stammered, starting across the room while mentally kicking herself for sounding like the blithering idiot she feared she had suddenly become. Then she realized that she was still carrying the pillow. "Oh! One moment please." She turned and went back to her bed and laid the pillow back on it, smoothing the worn velvet. Her hands lifted to press her cheeks, which were entirely too warm.  
  
~You can do this. It is not so hard to speak to someone. Not even to him. Truly it isn't. You are the daughter of King Thranduil Oropherion, and you are not afraid of him! You are not afraid of anyone! ~  
  
She straightened regally and smoothed her gown, her face a mask of cool nonchalance, and she strode across the room, head held high. She breezed past him, feeling her heart accelerate as her bare arm brushed his sleeve. She would need to take him on a long circuitous route before trying to speak to him coherently. It would also give her time to collect her thoughts. She hated apologizing, even when she knew she should.  
  
Glorfindel followed her, wishing he had a sword or a spear and a monster that he knew how to defeat, for this one certainly had him at a disadvantage. One moment she was like a flustered child with large dewy eyes and flushed cheeks, and the next she was a queen made of ice, blue satin, and gold . . . and was effectively ignoring him. He was amazed at how quickly she proceeded down the hallway with most unfeminine strides. He frowned and shook his head, starting after her.  
  
"Might I ask where you are taking me?" he queried, already feeling somewhat lost in these corridors that she obviously knew so very well. How many of them had they traveled through, twisting and turning? ~She had better not be trying to lose me in one of these stone halls, ~ he thought grimly, wondering if he should be counting doors and remembering if they had turned left or right. ~Surely she wouldn't do that. . . would she? ~ Before he could become too concerned, they were suddenly outside, walking along a flower lined path, Laerlend still moving swiftly away from him.  
  
Suddenly she slowed, feeling that her cheeks had cooled sufficiently to hide her emotions, and she nearly had figured out how to say what must be said. Then he was at her side, and she felt that perhaps they were not so controlled as she had hoped. She ducked swiftly beneath a rose twined trellis, hurrying down yet another pathway, this one lined with roses.  
  
"Princess Laerlend?" Glorfindel called, and she turned to see that he had halted several paces behind her.  
  
She tried to not think of how very lovely he looked standing there, the golden strands of his hair capturing the sunlight, some of them blazing a rich burnished bronze and others so pale as to be white. He truly did look wonderful in his dark grey tunic, the golden embroidery glinting. The backdrop of the crimson roses drooping from the trellis, the sky above them as blue as his eyes, was almost entirely too perfect. Laerlend bit at her lower lip and managed to nod. He had said her name! He had spoken her name, and it sounded sweeter than any music she had ever heard. A soft sigh escaped her before she realized that she was falling under his spell. Her brows knit then, her lip thrusting out as she chased such wayward thoughts from her mind.  
  
"There is something I have to say to you, if you would hold still for a moment," he finished.  
  
"There is something I need to say to you as well," she said haughtily, her chin lifting.  
  
Glorfindel's eyes widened.  
  
~She looks just like Oropher when she does that, ~ he thought with mild dismay. ~Why did I ever think speaking to her would be easy? ~  
  
They stood eyeing one another awkwardly: Laerlend wondering why she couldn't remember the beginning words of her apology, and Glorfindel wishing he was anywhere but here. Suddenly he moved gracefully to her side, and Laerlend found herself staring up into those very blue eyes, noting that the rims were a dark grey like his tunic. Her heart flip- flopped, and she found herself thinking in a panic, ~ Surely I didn't just gasp in delight?! Surely I didn't! ~  
  
But she had, and Glorfindel felt that perhaps he was on somewhat steadier ground than he had thought. He would have to approach her slowly for fear that Oropher would appear in those eyes again, and such lovely eyes they were. He gazed into those orbs, noting the way the chestnut blended into the hazel-green, very lovely eyes. An odd sensation passed through him, and his fingers twitched as he longed to touch the stray strand of sunlit hair that curled at one temple. Her skin looked very soft, and he could detect the faint scent of her perfume. It reminded him of the colorful sweet peas that had tumbled over a wall in Imladris. Glorfindel watched as a faint blush shone on her cheeks, and a small smile tugged at his lips.  
  
"Princess Laerlend," he began again, "I wanted to apologize to you."  
  
She blinked then, the joy she felt in hearing him say her name again diminishing. Glorfindel realized he had made a mistake too late, for how could an apology be a mistake? His smile slipped somewhat as her eyes lost that delightfully tender light.  
  
"Not you too!" she groaned, feeling her sorrow and despair returning. "Whatever for?"  
  
"I. . . I was very rude earlier," he stammered, wondering how things could have changed so suddenly once again. He had never felt so flustered and unsure in his life! "I should not have . . . flirted with your friends. It was uncalled for, not to mention immature. Please forgive me."  
  
Laerlend frowned, her brows knitting, causing Glorfindel to wonder if Oropher had returned to battle him. It was really most trying, having everyone apologize to her when she knew she was the one to be begging their forgiveness. She glared at the grey paving stone beneath his feet, her eyes moving slowly upward, noting the very nice fit of the boots, not to mention his leggings. She felt her anger recede as her gaze wandered up to his face. By the time she was staring into his eyes again she felt quite pleasant. . . rather fluttery.  
  
"I will forgive you on one condition," she murmured, mustering her courage. Then she felt too overwhelmed by being so very near him, so near she could feel the faint heat of his body, and she dropped her eyes to the roses beside them.  
  
"What one condition is that?" he asked, tenderly tilting her chin up with gentle fingers. This was one battle he was determined not to lose.  
  
Laerlend suddenly recalled Mirithil's words: ". . . his skilled fingers trailing over your . . . ," and she blushed suddenly, quivering beneath that petal-soft touch.  
  
"If you will forgive me," she breathed as his fingers trailed up her soft cheek. She leaned into the caress, quite unaware that she had done so, and Glorfindel smiled. "I . . . I behaved horribly," she continued, her nerves singing along her body as his finger trailed to the curl that had tempted him so earlier. "I don't usually behave like this," she continued, as his fingers did trail over her hair, and it felt so very wonderful. "I was just so angry at my adar for treating me like a . . . a trinket or bright bauble to be traded to the highest bidder." Color tinged her cheeks once more, her eyes flashing with the passion of her convictions, and Glorfindel dropped his hand slowly to his side as her eyes met his. "It truly isn't fair! Not to me, not to . . . to you! Weren't you angry when Lord Elrond told you that you had to marry me?" She gazed up at him, demanding an answer, and Glorfindel wondered how many different Laerlends he was going to meet in the course of this day.  
  
He raised his brows as he contemplated his answer.  
  
"Well," he said slowly, "I admit that I wondered about your animosity toward me. I could think of nothing I had done personally to offend you, at least not until I behaved in rather an immature way. Unless it is the prejudice that you might foster over my Noldor heritage," he jested with a grin. "I think that perhaps King Thranduil and Lord Elrond thought they were doing the right thing for us . . . but I admit I did not enjoy being treated like a prized stud either." He paused suddenly, as though he realized what he had just said. Color blossomed across his cheeks now, and he wondered if he had blushed as much in his entire lifetime as he had in this one day. "I. . . forgive me. I don't know why I said that."  
  
Laerlend felt mutinous giggles building in her throat, and before she could stop them they bubbled forth, bright happy bursts of sound. Glorfindel gazed at her in relief, and began to laugh.  
  
"I am glad that we have come to an understanding of sorts," he said after a moment, feeling more relaxed than he had since they had first ridden beneath the trees of Eryn Lasgalen.  
  
"Yes, of sorts," Laerlend agreed with a smile. Her fingers trailed over a rose, its petals opening to the sun's kiss. She wished he would touch her again. "I fear Gwirith will be rather disappointed," she teased.  
  
"Gwirith? Oh, the butterfly. Hmm . . . not my best moment, perhaps," he said with a wry smile. "What of the other two? Did I not capture their hearts with my golden voice?" he quipped lightly, feeling his heart beating a rapid cadence as if he were a silly youth in love for the first time.  
  
"Your golden tongue," Laerlend corrected, without thinking. Another blush flared over her cheeks, recalling how Mirithil had spoken about being kissed by that golden tongue. She turned to gaze back up at him - he was very tall - only to find that he was standing closer than she realized. Their eyes met again, then they both turned away, feeling equally shy and awkward.  
  
~I am too old for this, ~ Glorfindel thought. ~ I should have spoken to the twins about how to woo a maiden. ~ Then he smiled remembering how she had responded to his touch earlier. ~Perhaps I don't need to after all. Who knows what nonsense they would tell me? ~  
  
Laerlend was staring at the roses once more, her brows knit in consternation.  
  
~Say something! ~ she told herself sternly. ~Why can I not think of anything to say? Miri would know what to say! All she had to do was look at Celebross to have him worshipping at her feet! Why can't I think of something to say?! I was supposed to kiss him after I apologized! Why didn't I think of that!? Now the moment is gone! Oh, I do want to kiss him! ~  
  
"The roses are very beautiful," Glorfindel said, his voice sounding in her ear, and she felt a delicious thrill to realize that he was standing directly behind her, his lips inches from her cheek. If she were to take a mere half step back, she would be pressed against him entirely.  
  
"My . . . my naneth planted them," she said, reveling in this new sensation that assaulted her so tenderly. Was this how Mirithil felt when she talked to Celebross, when they stood so close to one another without quite touching? She felt so very alive, so very . . . tingly. "She planted many of the gardens here. I wish I could remember her better," she said sadly, tilting her head to one side as her fingers caressed a pale rose bud. What would her naneth think of him? She smiled tenderly, thinking that Brenillass would approve.  
  
"It must have been hard to have lost your mother so young," he said sympathetically. "It is always hard to lose those we love."  
  
Something in his voice made her turn about, looking up at him. She gazed into the blue depths of his eyes, seeing in them a sadness that she knew had nothing to do with her. She studied his face then, wondering what memory still troubled him. Since she didn't know if he wished to speak of it with her, she smiled and took his hand, pulling him after her down the path. She showed him the roses and the bushy herbs that grew along the pathway as they headed back toward the palace.  
  
"That," she said, making her voice purposefully cheerful and bright, "is Spiders' Bane." She pointed at a spiky plant bearing small hanging blossoms of pale white that resembled nothing more than leggy albino spiders. "My naneth planted it when Aralith first became afraid of the spiders. She assured him it would keep them away from his room, which is just there," she pointed up to a window where a pale lavender curtain billowed; the sound of small bells chiming could be heard.  
  
"Did it work?" Glorfindel asked with a wry smile.  
  
Laerlend turned her gaze upon him once more, recalling that Thranduil had joked about Glorfindel being afflicted with Aralithus so very long ago. Was that truly possible? She didn't see how someone who was so tall and not to mention brave and lovely would be afraid of spiders.  
  
"I suppose that it did. I don't believe any spiders ever got into his room . . . well, just a few might have, I guess. Though I believe they went in through the door and not the windows. Did the twins tell you about the time they brought Bastryn to visit? It was really quite funny, though I remember being very annoyed with him at the time . . . ." When he smiled encouragingly at her, she began her tale.  
  
A short while later, feeling much more at ease with one another, they suddenly heard voices on the pathway ahead. Their eyes met as they halted in their tracks. Thranduil and Elrond were somewhere ahead of them around the bend in the path, and they were coming this way. Laerlend suddenly grabbed Glorfindel's hand once more, and pulled him into the bushes that lined the way. She knelt swiftly, beckoning for him to do the same. He did as he was bidden, feeling very foolish and yet finding this highly amusing. He turned to look at her, the breeze carrying her light perfume to him once more; her pink tongue poking out from between her full lips, her eyes intent on the pathway. One slim hand eased aside a leafy branch. She looked as though she was quite at ease eavesdropping this way, and a smile touched Glorfindel's lips at the thought that for some reason this didn't really surprise him.  
  
"I don't know what to do about her, Elrond," Eryn Lasgalen's king was saying as they rounded the bend in the path. "I was ready to strangle her for that performance this morning."  
  
"She is willful, I will say that for her, though that is to be expected," Elrond said with a grin, "seeing who sired her. Glorfindel was rather . . . caught unawares."  
  
"Do you not mean that *you* were caught unawares?" Thranduil amended with a laugh.  
  
"Well, yes," Elrond admitted wryly. "I certainly hadn't expected her to throw herself at me like that." He smiled over at Thranduil then, as they passed Laerlend and Glorfindel's hiding place. "I really didn't know what to make of it."  
  
"You needn't worry about that. I will speak to her about it. She won't attack you at dinner."  
  
Glorfindel could see Laerlend bristle with annoyance at the conversation, and he feared to lose the hard won ground that he had so recently gained. It was too soon for her to hear any slight against her behaviour, especially when it was done behind her back like this. He reached over and touched her arm, fearing she would leap forward now and declare her intent to never marry anyone if only just to thwart her father and Imladris' lord.  
  
Laerlend turned to him, hazel eyes blazing. When Glorfindel shook his head, his finger moving to gently touch her lips to silence her, she opened her mouth to protest, then nodded slowly and bit at her lower lip. Perhaps she wasn't quite as much like Oropher as he had thought.  
  
"I think we have arranged things very nicely, Peredhil, even if he is a Noldor," Thranduil continued in a jesting tone. "Marrying your Noldor Balrog-slayer to my Sindarin Balrog might just work."  
  
Elrond chuckled at this statement and said, "We can only hope."  
  
Glorfindel felt Laerlend tense beside him and he was certain that now she would leap out like the very Balrog they named her. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously, and his fingers moved to her arm to stay her.  
  
He was surprised to see the hot flash of tears in her eyes. She turned to look at him, feeling utterly embarrassed by her loss of control now in front of him.  
  
~How can he ever like me when my own father calls me a Balrog? A crying Balrog at that! ~  
  
She blinked the tears back and turned away from him, but then she felt him shift to his knees facing her, and he was tenderly cupping her face in his hands turning her now tear-stained face to him.  
  
"Don't listen to them," he murmured softly after Elrond and Thranduil had moved further down the path, his thumb wiping away the tears. "Don't let their teasing hurt you. It is nothing. Nothing that truly has anything to do with us. Please. Don't cry, nin malthen maethor (my golden warrior). You are strong. They won't hurt us; we won't let them."  
  
She gazed over at him in amazement, feeling such wonder at the words he spoke so sincerely that she felt the sting of hurt easing. She smiled at him then and nodded. Glorfindel smiled back at her, his thumb gently stroking her cheek.  
  
"We won't let them get away with this, Laerlend," he said quietly. "I have a plan to make them squirm a bit for what they have put us through."  
  
"A plan?" she murmured, wondering what he could mean.  
  
His smile widened slightly, and his eyes traveled to her lips. Laerlend drew a breath, wondering if he would kiss her, and her tongue crept out to moisten her lips. She saw his eyes darken at this small movement, his smile slipping from his lips, which parted slightly. Her heart was pounding with excitement as he slowly bent toward her, his lashes lowering over those magnificent blue eyes. She leaned forward, her own eyes closing. His lips, when they touched hers, were so very soft and giving. She could smell the sweet scent of the soap he used, the richer scent of his sun-warmed hair, and the scent that was his, so masculine and exciting. His fingers tangled in her flower-decked braid as he eased her against him, his tongue brushing against her still-closed lips. She gasped slightly, her own hands grasping his long golden locks and clinging there. The intrusion of his tongue in her mouth was sweet beyond words, and she moaned softly as he continued his gentle exploration. Slowly he drew back, panting slightly. She opened her eyes and gazed over at him with such a soft look of wonder that he bent and kissed her lips gently once more.  
  
"Do you want to hear my plan now?" he whispered, fingers gently learning the texture of her cheek.  
  
"Plan? What plan?" she sighed, feeling like she could melt into his arms at this moment. No wonder Celebross used to look at Mirithil with such tender, enraptured glances.  
  
"Nin malthen maethor, do you want to forgo your revenge on your adar and my lord?" he laughed, thinking that indeed he didn't need any advice from the twins at all.  
  
"Oh. . . that plan. . . yes. I would like to hear your plan, but first. . . I wanted to apologize to you."  
  
"You apologized already," he said with a laugh and a shake of his head, wondering if she would let him kiss her again so soon.  
  
"I know, but I forgot something."  
  
"Oh? What is that?"  
  
Laerlend smiled, her hands tangling in his hair once more.  
  
"Just this," she murmured, and leaned forward to kiss him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In a shaded glade not too far away, Elladan and Elrohir glanced at their companions and said in unison, wide grins on their faces, "We have a plan."  
  
TBC  
  
Thank you to al my beta! This one was a bit more foresty green. :( Sorry. Must have been the excitement! ;)  
  
Thank you to Andrea for the lovely Glorfindel picture! :)  
  
Response to Reviewers  
  
Nilmandra - I am glad that you liked the last chapter. I hope this chapter makes you want him even more! I do! :) I guess that is not too obvious, is it? Laerlend still has a way to go, but she is learning.  
  
Lakergurl13 - I am sorry you were sobbing over them again. I wish I could change what I did, but I don't see how. :( I hope you can begin to view Laerlend a little more kindly. She is irritating, but she is beginning to admit to what she is feeling. Um, well, as to Orc reproduction . . . I admit that I don't give that much thought. Maybe you could impress your biology teacher by asking him/her to explain how orcs who were once elves gave birth to orcs and not elves. And. . . Don't throw gum wrappers at Gimli! Be nice! ;) Though I guess you were, you could have thrown a lamp I suppose! :)  
  
addicted - I honestly admit that I didn't consider the ending to be a cliffhanger, but I suppose it is. I can't say that I won't do it again either!  
  
Katie - I would love to see a picture of Glory and Laerlend kissing . . . after this chapter it definitely is something they have enjoyed. I actually find myself enjoying this "romance" a bit more than I was. It is rather fun even if I am no longer a teenager searching for love . . . I am an old lady who is very much in love with her husband, so I guess you never outgrow romance entirely. :)  
  
Mercredi - I am glad you like Mirithil. I enjoy her too. She is a good role model, and I hope she will be able to help Laerlend through this situation. Laerlend is slowly coming around, but I wonder if there won't be a few more bumps in the road ahead.  
  
OverCastDay - Guess what? You only had to wait a week for an update! :) I don't like the long wait in between chapters either. I hope to never again make you wait so very long for an update.  
  
PuterPatty - I see you found one of my plot bunnies lurking in the scene with Elrond and Glorfindel. They have a very long history together, and I am glad that I have been able to convey that. I thought you might like the little "sex talk" between the "sisters." I remember similar teasing from my friends after I was engaged. . . well, before I was engaged. :) It is fun. The spider will at least be talked about in the next chapter. Poor Aralith. You see, Legolas knows that. . . LOL Well, I will shut up now. ;)  
  
jennie - Wow! Thank you so much! I won't keep you waiting that long again!  
  
Clarenova - I love your Glorfindel banner! I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope this one was just as good!  
  
Dragon-of-the-north - I have to admit, that I would be on the fastest horse to the Grey Havens as well, if I were Glorfindel, but he is much braver and more stoic than you or I am. Obviously! ;) I fear my stories are all hopelessly intertwined now. I gave up on trying to separate them months ago! I won't tell Laerlend that Brethil is still an orc right about now. Poor thing! She has enough on her without that! ;) Did you really think I was naughty in the last chapter?? ;0  
  
Silmarien- I have to laugh at the thought of the last chapter being a cliffhanger. I really never thought of it that way when I wrote it. Not consciously at least. I am glad that my explanations helped clear up the chaos I often create! ;)  
  
Seaweed - Should Milui be stealing Gimmikins pillow? Hmm. . . :) Um, who said anything about stopping the Glorfindel torture? Wasn't me! I admit that I did write the magnificent eyes for JastaElf, who is the biggest Thranduil-lover I know. Hm, you need to talk to al about why there was not very much about Brethil and his death. There was, but a certain someone said to ax it, so I did. LOL So Gimli is a better kisser than Glory?? ROFL Okay! Milui will be happy to hear that! Tell him that looking elvish can be very nice indeed, and we all know that he secretly likes it! ;)  
  
Andrea - Thank you again for the Glory picture. So when will you ink and color it?? :)  
  
Shalemni - Whatever makes you think the twins "stole" Glorfindel's pillow?? You seem to know them only too well! ;) I am glad you enjoyed the "girl talk." I enjoyed writing it, and I admit that I don't take to kindly to my female OCs, but I do like Mirithil, and I am starting to like Laerlend. Maybe there is hope for her.  
  
daw the minstrel - I think you are right saying that Laerlend needs Mirithil's feminine influence. It would be hard to be the only girl in a family. Thranduil is a good parent, and I think he proved that by not shrieking at her, though I know he must have wanted to. I am glad that I am not making Glorfindel into a one-dimensional character. He is much more than that. LOL You are looking forward to the making out?? Heehee! So am I!  
  
Karina - You write romance very well yourself, nin mellon! I am enjoying yours. . . erm, now it is my turn to say "What is taking so long??!" ;) I admit to a few melancholy feelings as I was writing about Laerlend's possessions. I do know why. Celebross knows how lucky he is, trust me! I am glad you enjoyed the parallel conversations. I hoped they would work. You caught my little plot bunny too! Kudos! ;) I think I will have to name one of the chapters "Taming the Beast." Does that sound good??  
  
Marnie - Glorfindel is approaching this relationship in a manner totally different than Laerlend. Things should be getting better now. . . at least for a time. I think we will get to see Celebross and Mirithil's baby. Later on. I am glad that you found Laerlend a little more likable in that last chapter. She wouldn't have been without your advice! :)  
  
Lindon - I wish I could have gotten that last chapter up for your birthday! Happy belated Birthday to you! I had to laugh at your twin story! I wondered if twins really did that! If anything like that happens in this story (and it sounds like a plot bunny to me!!) it will be due to your story! I enjoy "talking" to my reviewers this way. I think it helps the creative energy flow just a bit more!  
  
Hel - I didn't say there wouldn't be any spider attacks, did I? ;)I am glad that you think Thranduil has done a good job raising his children. I think he did as well. I am glad that you are enjoying Mirithil. She is similar to how I have written Celebrian, though I hadn't really thought about it. Don't worry, as you see the twins have a plan! And don't worry. There will be more stories with Elu in Imladris and in Lorien. Yes, Haldir's reaction should be rather fun! :)  
  
JadeGoddess - I hope this wait wasn't too horrible! I am glad you are enjoying this so much! That makes me enjoy it too!  
  
songelf88 and G.H.S. the warg - The only way I have been able to locate any Glorfindel stories of any kind is to use the search button and the summary category. There isn't much out there on this wonderful, golden elf-lord. More's the pity! I guess we need to get more Glory fans to write! :)  
  
JastaElf - Thranduil is good and wise, remember? ;) He knows what battle tactics to use with his children. I still remember the first time I heard the "I am disappointed in you" speech. Hurts really badly! It works though! :) Now I get to use it on my own children. I am glad that you realize that she is a bit overwhelmed by just meeting Glorfindel, I would hate to think what state I would be in if I were her. Best not to contemplate that one! ;)  
  
Lutris - Mirithil is great fun, and yes, terrible! ;) Laerlend looking at her mementoes of the past seemed to strike a cord with several people. I am glad you like that. The pillow episode will appear in Elrond's Most Forgettable . . . too long a title to finish! :)  
  
Mickie - As you can see she is going to give him a chance. . . at least for now. Tricksy Tales, huh? Well, I have a couple in mind, they just aren't past the "thinking about them" stage yet.  
  
Norie Ape - Thank you for that enthusiastic review! I am sorry to say that Glorfindel is NOT in the movie anywhere! I though one of the elves at the Council might have been him, but alas he has another name! PJ just axed him completely! :( Don't get me started on my reaction to Arwen on Asfaloth! I am glad you like the little pieces of history I interspersed throughout this story. There will be more. I revel in anything that has to do with this golden elf-lord! :)  
  
Diadora - I hope I can do this romance just right. I will try not to rush things too much, but I like that at least they are speaking civilly to one another now. . . not to mention the lip locking. ;)  
  
Lady Peredhel - Wow! You read this entire thing in one go! I am very impressed! Thank you so much for finding it worthy of that! I really liked that you mentioned her connection to Oropher, as I used that here. Yes, she does have a bit of him in her! There were times when I was ready to slap her myself. LOL Sounds silly, but it is all too true! I am glad that you like the way I write Glorfindel. He is just *koff koff and a slightly askance look at all the Legolas' fans* the greatest elf ever! :) Glorfindel's fans unite! :)  
  
Anya - Ring of Sarcasm - LOL I did not "forget" to update, I merely didn't feel like writing for a time. I was rather morose about the entire thing! I wish I could blame the slow updates on my drinking Morn Nen water or something! Don't worry. It won't take me that long again. . . I hope.  
  
BeeJang - I am glad that you did the happy dance. I did too. Yes, Laerlend is *finally* coming around! Who could look at Glorfindel and remember who he is and not come around? Not me! :) He is indeed what every woman would want. . . this woman anyway. ;) LOL Well, I hope this chapter isn't quite the cliffhanger the last one was. But I expect there will be more somewhere down the road!  
  
Fadesintothewest - Wow! You read it all at one time too! Thank you so much! That really makes me happy! I am glad that you find Glorfindel "glorious." I know that I do. *happy sigh* I am glad that you enjoyed this so much! That makes me happy! Cheers to you!  
  
Katharine the Great - Okay, Tanglinna will give you a hug. LOL I think he rather enjoys it though he won't admit it. ;) I think you needed a cold shower after all the mentions of the wonderful male elves of Middle Earth! LOL Wicked Kate! ;) You and Lakergurl13 need to get together for a cry fest over character death that happened almost a year ago! :( Me too, I guess. I think Tavor may have learned some of his stuff from Mirithil actually! ;) LOL Has Thranduil shot any more Sues lately??  
  
Lady of Legolas - Who said there would be no more flirting?? Wasn't me! ;) I am glad that Laerlend is softening toward Glory too. She softened a lot in this chapter.  
  
Angaloth - This chapter was actually easy for me to write, once I knew what it was I wanted to write, any way. :) I am glad that you think this is getting interesting. I hope it is!  
  
the evil witch queen - Well, I hope they are going to fall in love. It wouldn't be a great romance if they didn't. ;) But who said there wouldn't be more flirting and jealously?? Not me! As for the twins . . . ;)  
  
Kilia - I am glad that you like my orc. He is very nice, and I enjoy writing about him. I am glad that you like Laerlend, she is a difficult character, and I am glad you can see through her stubborn ways. Thanks!  
  
Angel - the bush will appear again soon! :) 


End file.
